Right person, wrong place, wrong time
by Couple of Luck
Summary: She had not seen him in two years. After his return and his goal fulfilled, her grandfather was killed, departing them into separate paths. While he began to doubt her stance, she felt betrayed by the man who asked for her trust. Will they unite again?
1. a simple life

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: A simple life**

The war is over. After the Fuhrer's death, the parliament has undertaken Amestris's sovereignty and reconciliation with Ishbal has been brought about. It is here. A peaceful life that seems to be an almost intangible dream for both nations had came to reality. Although miracles seldom happened does not mean that it will not happen. For instance, who would expect the Flame Alchemist who was been shot in the eye is still survive. And then some, the person involved did not. With lucks and sturdy faith, everything is back to normal, way too normal.

It's Sunday in the evening, unwittingly the colonel had wandered in the streets for a few hours. Looking at the time of his pocket watch, he breathes a sigh. "I guess it's still early to go home." He uttered as he shoved his watch into the pocket of his trench coat. Then, he plods his way to a bar for a drink.

Much to the colonel's surprise, the bar is already flooded with people even though it is still early. Shuffle himself through the crowd, he eventually found an empty seat on the bar stool and sat on it. In less than a few seconds, he is served by the bar tender.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" He asked courteously while wiping a wineglass.

"Give me a beer." Roy said vapidly.

"Right away." Swiftly, the bar tender returned with a beer in his hand. "Sir, here's your beer."

As usual, he gulps his beer before someone interrupts him. "Oh Roy, is that you? I almost couldn't recognize you with that eye patch." He heard a woman's voice and turned his head to see who she is. In the event, it's a brunette who dressed a low cut bright red blouse and a white miniskirt. She looks intoxicated. Supposedly, the notorious philander Mustang will linger on his sight on every beautiful and sexy woman or peep at the woman's luscious laps although it is just for a few seconds. But this time, something remarkable happens. Perhaps he is just tired of his routine or maybe he is not a Casanova anymore. Roy continues to quaff his beer without another look on the woman. His action somewhat vexes the inebriated woman.

"Don't you remember me?" So, the woman snorted. "I thought Roy Mustang is a ladies' man but it turns out to be wrong." She droned on but did not get a single response. It seems the colonel has turned a deaf ear to her babble. Expectedly, the woman could not suppress her anger any longer and rants at him. "Hey Mustang! I'm talking to you! Who you think you are? Everyone's hero? You're nothing than an arrogant ass!"

Upon the assault, Roy finishes his beer and put the stein hard on the table. The loud thud jolts the abhorrent woman into silence. "You're drunk, lady." Roy raised his voice a bit but not enough to be irate. Upon that, he stands up and pays the bill before he drags the woman out of the bar to call a cab. It is not a facile task to hold on the drunken woman while waiting for a cab especially when she screeching and floundering in front of the public. After a long waiting and some tenacity, a cab is in sight and yet another tricky problem arouse as the intoxicator was averse to get into the car. Notwithstanding there has been a penchant in his brain to knock the lady out, his heart is not sanction it. On that account, he ended up with some cat scratches on his face and some bruises on his body. Roy watched the cab leaving before he breathes a sigh of relief. "Well, at least it's the right thing to do."

* * *

Jogging around the vicinity of the neighborhood while enjoying the beautiful scenery at nightfall is always exhilarates her day. Even though she is not a romanticist, but the sunset in Amestris is always fascinating. Riza had abstained from some of her favorite activities due to lack of time during the turbulence days in Amestris. Currently, she is really gleeful that she has more idle time to do what she likes. "It's a great day, isn't it Black Hayate?" She asked her dog that trotting behind her. The black dog gives her a happy bark as an answer. To him, there is nothing much more fun than having his time with his master. "I'm glad that you like it." She beamed. It is been very long time since the day she smiles and Hayate feels that too. But he does not know that most part of the reason is the colonel is back. Anyway, whatever the rationale is, as long as Riza has her resilience, he too will be energetic. "Ready to go home boy?" Riza enquired while wiping off her sweat with a small towel. Once again, she heard a joyful bark.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wilson." Riza greeted her neighbor while trotting along the pavement to her door. It is an old woman who is about sixties, gardening at the yard.

Hearing someone's greet, Mrs. Wilson stands up and adjusting her spectacles to take a good look at the young woman. "Good evening, first lieutenant." She acknowledged affably. "Oh, I almost forgot that you've been promoted. I should address you as captain now."

It is not just Mrs. Wilson, Riza too had forgotten that she is just elevated to the position of captain before she is transferred to Eastern Headquarter. "Never mind, Mrs. Wilson. You can call me Riza." She said before opens the door. As she is about to enter her house, the old lady's call halts her.

"Uh, Riza."

"Yes?"

"I just bake some muffins, would you like to try some?" Without waiting for response, Mrs. Wilson calls her husband who is home inside. "Dear! Oh Dear! The captain is back! Could you please take those muffins out here?"

"It's okay Mrs. Wilson, there's no necessary to bother Mr. Wilson." Hawkeye really does not want to harry the old man.

"Oh! Don't worry about that, dear. He'll be here shortly."

Before Riza is able to utter any word, an old man walks out from the house with a hand holding a plate of muffins and the other hand clutching a walking stick. Despite the fact that he is shambling, he still can walk quite briskly. "Here, captain Hawkeye." He passed the plate to the younger woman.

"I'm afraid I can't finish them alone." Riza uttered while receiving the muffins. There are about twenty of them.

"That's nonsense! You can keep the rest in the fridge or share with your friends. My wife is a good baker. It's a waste just the two of us enjoy these muffins."

Unable to decline the warm-heartedness from the couple, she could only accept their kindness. "Thank you very much." Then, she gets inside the house following by Hayate and closes the door.

As soon as she closed the door, Riza hears some barking from her dog. "Wait boy." She knows Hayate is eyeing on those muffins. The canine is starving after using up his energy during the exercise and he loves cakes. Now, his little brain has sent a message to his tummy to have some snack. Nonetheless, his master has prepared his meal, dog food. Dog food again! Somehow, there will always a resolution for a problem. Hayate is a disciplined dog most of the time and always obeyed Riza's every command but now he is going to protest. Therefore, he whimpered.

"Now what?" Once she stored muffins in the refrigerator, Riza crossed her arms and stared at the dog. Ostensibly, she is slightly agitated over her pet's behavior. Perhaps Hayate needs a plan B and he has it. It is the secret weapon that every single human who has a heart would fall for it, his puppy eyes. "Hayate! You can't eat those muffins. There're bad for your health." Okay, maybe he fails that one, or maybe not. He can constantly bargain with Riza. By chance, there are some hopes that she will let him eat those delicious muffins. At the same time, it conceals a high risk because Riza seldom, if not never, allow him to be spoiled. One thing is sure that he does not want his babyhood nightmare to happen again. Muffins are not worth it, are they?

"I said no!" Riza said austerely. Is that all he could do? If you think that you downright disdain him. Black Hayate is his name and he is not called for nothing. Those muffins are truly worth to die for. With all the exertion and some shrewdness, he tried one last time. Now, there are only two consequences, one of those muffins or twenty bullets holes outline. Forbearingly, he waits for his decree.

"Alright, just one." It is a success. Hayate's watery puppy eyes have melted the captain's heart. Besides, the dog's action evoked her memories of the cocky colonel. "But after you finish your dog food." Whatever, at least he got his reward. While he is eating his food, Riza walks out from the kitchen and loosens her hair from the pony tail before she take a bath. On that occasion, she stops. "Next time, Hayate…" Perking up his ears, the dog listens vigilantly. "If you show me those of your puppy eyes once again, you'll be grounded, is that clear?" Hayate barks instantly with his tail wagging.

* * *

As soon as the colonel got back to his apartment, he takes out a first aid kit and goes to the bathroom. "Ouch!" He exclaimed when he applied some antiseptic on his face. Subsequently, he looks up at the mirror. His face is wholly ruined with the manifest scratches. "How can I go to work tomorrow with these flaws on my face?" He takes a breath and breathes out a sigh before he paces to his bedroom. After a few minutes of contemplation, he finds out that his charming face already lost its allure since the day he lost his left eye.

"Why is it so hard to be a gentleman? Perhaps I'm just not that type of man." Out of the blue, he slaps his hand on his forehead. "What am I thinking? I can't pick up those habits again and live like a bachelor anymore." Rummaging his closet for his pajama, he rattles on perpetually.

"Wait! Since when did I start to quite my live as a bachelor? And I haven't married yet! Okay Roy Mustang, listen carefully, you are getting queer these days and you got to find out why before you're sent to the lunatic asylum." And so, Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist drifts off on his bed without notice that he is still in the middle of changing his clothes.


	2. unexpected call

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected call**

And yet, it is another brand new day. When war is over, every encompassing looks as though one is revitalized with pristine expectancy. The luminous sunshine fluorescing the city; invokes the torpid souls to commence their wont. Birds are twittering as though bidding 'Good Morning' to the residents. Nothing is enlivening than inhaling redolence of flora. This panorama is quintessential embellished with a morning kiss from your love one.

Early in the morning, a love one just gave our Captain Hawkeye a morning kiss. "This is too good to be true." She thought. Slowly, she opens her eyes. It is real. Her love one did kiss her and he is still sitting at her bedside, waiting her to wake up. The only disparity is that he is…

"Hayate!" She jolted up and was fully awake. Looking at her dog, she knows that she cannot chastise him just because he 'demolished' her sweet dream. Besides, he is just a dog. "Yeah right." She rolled her eyes. "A big appetite dog." After clipping up her hair, she goes to the kitchen to ready some food for Hayate and herself.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast boy?" She asked when opened the refrigerator and let him choose. The canine stands up and put his front paws on the frame to support him. Sniffing the food, he finds nothing he wants. Riza then sees his head turns to her and whines.

"Sorry boy." She chuckled. "Wrong door." The dog steps back and waits his master to open the freezer. "Are these what you want?" Riza took out a few slices of hams. Hayate gives her three yelps for a response. He loves hams. In Central, the colonel always gave him hams to eat.

"I know. I know. Just give me ten minutes, okay?" She heats the pan and start cooking. To be helpful, Hayate sits down and waits with imperturbability. "Here's your breakfast." After ten minutes, Hayate finally gets his breakfast. Soon when Riza is preparing herself a tea, the phone is ringing. On the qui vive, Hayate scurries to the phone which is in the living room. He picks up the phone swiftly with his mouth and put it on the floor.

"Hello?" A voice of an old man is heard. Unable to speak like a human, Hayate whoops at the phone.

"Riza? Hello?" The caller only hears a few more yelps from the dog.

"Who is it boy?" Here comes the captain who was tripping down from the kitchen. "Here, let me answer this." After that, she picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Riza? Is that you? What just happened?"

It is one of the most conversant utterances she has heard. "Oh, Grandpa! It's Black Hayate. He just helped me pick up the phone." Riza is jovial that her grandfather gave a call.

"You know what sweet heart? If you continue to live your life as a single with that dog, you'll never get yourself a husband." the general maundered.

"Grandpa! Living as a single with a dog and getting me a husband are two different things!"

"No, my child! They are the same!"

"Grandpa…"

"Okay, I'm not going to argue with you. Let me ask you some questions. If I get the answers I want, I won't bother you anymore, deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. The first question, have you married yet?"

"You know the answer."

"That means, no. Second question, how old are you now?"

"Grandpa!"

"Hey! It's a simple question that a three-year-old can answer."

It stumble her. He is right. That is one of the elementary queries. But still, Riza could not get his determination of interrogating for the answers he already knew. No matter what stunt her grandfather is pulling, she just gives him the answer, hoping that he will just leave her alone later. "Twenty nine."

"And the final question, are you still waiting for that Mustang guy?"

"I…"

"See? Honey, I'm really worried about you. Until now, you are still single and almost reach thirty. I should be having at least three great grandkids around me. By the way, do you know the risk is higher if you get pregnant after thirty? And your grandfather is really old now…." The worried grandfather gibbered.

"Grandpa! What are you talking about? You're thinking too much."

"No, I'm not. Can't you understand how I feel as a grandfather? I'm your only relative here."

"Of course I can understand."

"Then, are you going to marry with Mustang?"

"Grandpa! You know we can't!"

"Why not? Oh, that fraternization law? That is just a nonsense crap. I can help if both of you decided to be married."

"How are you going to help? Every soldier is subjected to that law and not even a general can breach it."

"Don't worry about that sweet heart. I will do anything just for you. After all, I have my peculiar way."

"Grandpa, I warn you. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Look, I'm your grandpa. I'll never ruin my grand daughter's happiness."

"Well, I'm not sure about that."

"If you're really that worried that I'll ruin your life, why don't you go confess to him yourself? Tell him how you feel. I bet he has the same feeling for you. Go ahead and have some faith with you. Waiting won't yield anything."

Her grandfather's sermon really gives her a headache. "I really appreciate your significance lecture, grandpa. But your grand daughter has grown up now. I can take care of myself." She messaged her temple.

"Stop being unrepentant, Riza. If you don't tell him today, I'll tell him for you." Wait a minute, is her grandfather menace her? Yes. Conceivably, Riza's slow movement had compelled the old man to take an action.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Well yes, I guess."

"Alright, grandpa. You win."

"Yippee! Does that mean you're going to marry Mustang?"

Hawkeye has to concede that her grandfather too will act like a child. "Why is every man picks up the same habit?"

"What Riza? I can't hear you."

"Nothing grandfather. I'm getting late to work now. I'll call you back later, okay? Bye."

"Wait Riza, I haven't finished yet…" Not letting the general to wind up his talk, Riza hung up the phone.

"Come on Black Hayate. We are late."


	3. conscience

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Conscience**

It is now seven o'clock in the morning. Startlingly, the colonel has been in his office and waits for his captain to report him his agenda. He had a bad dream last night, so he could not sleep. Insomnious and reluctant to have another nightmare, it was better to be awake. Soon it began to sprinkle. For nearly two hours, he was standing opposite the casement and watching the drizzle. Then, he decided to go to work earlier. At six, he arrived at the Eastern Headquarter and learnt that there is no one in there except a few military policemen were standing sentries. The aura in his office is tremendously hushed. "I'm bored." Mustang bleated and rested his jaw on the table. A sudden whim surges in him to clean his office. Taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves of his white button up shirt, he begins cleaning like a househusband.

At the same moment when the colonel was engrossed in cleaning, General Grumman has entered the office. "Whou, isn't he a procrastinator? I never thought that he is such a diligent man." He thought. Seeing Mustang cleans every square inch of his office with scrupulosity does awe-strike him. "No wonder Riza is willing to wait for him. Were I a woman, I'll do the same thing. Mustang, you really are the grandson-in-law I always wanted." The general reviewed, apparently was having contentment to unveil the obscure side of the colonel.

"Colonel Mustang!"

The general's call has taken Roy by surprise that he drops his mop instantly and is jerked. Gradually, Mustang veers his head to the general.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" The general asked as he drawing closer to the man.

Mustang really looks bad. His eye is bloodshot, not to mention those patent scratches on his face. "Huh?" replied the colonel, who was slightly dull of the question. Lack of sleep has keeps his brain to act promptly.

Lowering his head, the old general shakes his head with compassion. "Mustang, Mustang. If your circumstances persist, I guarantee that you'll be as old as me in two years."

Roy blinks his eye. Why the general made such peculiar statement? "May I ask why, General?"

"Son," He sighed. "It's time for you to face your conscience."

* * *

Bidding the other military personnel is one of the regular customs which performed by all the officers. It is also a sign of courtesy and discipline among them."Good morning Captain!" 

"Good morning."

Hawkeye is strolling down the hallway to the workplace with Black Hayate at her heels. As she opens the door, almost all Mustang's trusted underlings have started to do their routines.

"Hi, Hawkeye." Falman simply said.

"Hi." She puts her handbag on her desk. After that, she discerns that someone has been missing. "Where's Havoc? He's not late again, is he?"

"Good morning, Captain." Fuery bade, handing on a few files to the captain. "Apparently so. Second Lieutenant Havoc is acting odd lately."

"I saw him smiling contentedly last Saturday. When I asked him why, he told me that, not too soon, we'll receive his great news." Breda said, sitting on his chair idly.

"Great news?" Riza gave a quick glance at Breda and returned to survey the documents. "Like we needed that." she said, ironically.

"You won't know Hawkeye. He has changed a lot. If you have noticed, he's not drinking and smoking for a few months. Just recently, he got a girlfriend." Farman commented.

Listened to his seniors' conversation, the Sergeant Major tries to connect the facts together. "Great news and girlfriend. Does that mean the great news is he's going to married?"

Bloodcurdling atmosphere immediately takes over the office as all activities are stopped. Havoc? Married? It must be some kind of hoax. Looking left and right, the young man is surrounded by numerous unwanted attentions. "Is that possible?" He simpered. Poor Fuery, he is sweating.

It's another long pause which last for almost a minute but this time with some birds tweeting. "Nah!" They responded in unison. Ultimately, a break is here for Fuery.

Farman taps his hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's good to be imaginative, Fuery. Next time, try to be careful what you think."

"Way to go man!" Breda fell about. "There is no way that Havoc is going to settle down. He had a bad record with women."

Since the day he determined to follow the Flame alchemist, it is an affirmative that Havoc is doomed to be no luck with girls. However, he has no guilt for upholding the leader who is worth to. He should be lauded for his loyalty. "Breda," Hawkeye sighed and closed the cover of the file. "He's having his bad days enough .Why can't you stop making any rootless judgment upon Havoc? You aren't helping him."

"Hawkeye!" Out of nowhere, someone had burst into the office abruptly and embraced the captain.


	4. Do I have these in my dream?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

Author's note: I found something interesting about Roy and Riza's names which suit them almost perfectly. The name, Roy originated in England which means a king. I couldn't find the meaning for Riza but I found the similarity, Lisa (in Hebrew). It has the meaning of dedicated to God or God's oath. Are these coincidences? Well, I don't know. By the way, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do I have these in my dream?**

In the morning, what she least needed was a kiss from a dog. Now, a bear hug. It is not that she does not need it. She had been yearning for ten years just to get a cuddle from her prince charming. Here and now, her wish was granted. Well, it is not as same as she dreamed of but it is still a hug in the minimum. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riza was twitching her eyebrow. Suffocated, nettled and arrantly despaired, she could only condemn herself for not being alert.

"Thank you very much for backing me up! I knew that you are the only faithful friend I got." The man broke into tears as he tightens his grip. Whether he was forging his tears or his emotion was from the bottom of his heart, no one could tell. However, he was rather exaggerated.

Riza does not care even a bit about the accolade she was given. Her thought has been engaged in the plan to free herself from been taking advantage of. "I hate to do this, Havoc. But you leave me no choice. Now, there are two options for you. One, you let me go now. Two, I blow your brains out."

The second lieutenant can feel that Hawkeye was reaching to her holster. Knowing his comrade well that she means no jest, he accepts the offer forthwith. "Okay, okay!" He put up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Calm down, Hawkeye. It was just a hug." Falman said to soothe the tension.

"I don't care what it was." Riza said, nonchalantly.

"It's reasonable, since you haven't had any boyfriends before. I wonder if you ever need one." Havoc blurted out. He did not realize that he just had set off a bomb. There is only one consequence for this action and everyone, including Black Hayate, quails for the worst.

"_Bang! Bang! Bang! …_" The ear-splitting sound of gunshots was rupturing the wall.

Emptying several clips, she managed to fire a contour of Havoc just like Hayate's. The others are dumbfounded. "Hmm… I missed the last one." She said apathetically after scanning the wall. "Thanks for volunteered for my life target practice, Havoc." Gratifyingly, she walks to the door, holding a notebook in her arms. "Breda, I take back my words. He is indeed pathetic when it comes to women." She closed the door which had been opened by Havoc.

Back to the forlorn second lieutenant, his face is as pale as a ghost. He can't feel. He can't think. It is conceivable in that everything was happening too fast to react. Breda, Farman, Fuery and Black Hayate draw closer steadily and slowly. Other than pallidness which is a hit in the eye, he is numb like a woodblock with his eyes and mouth wide opened. Miraculously, there was no cold sweat on him. The dog sniffs around with curiosity; the wall and the jinxed officer's boots. Unable to find anything which satisfies him, he barks at Havoc, as though asking 'why mommy shot you? Did you pee on the wall like I did when I was a baby?'

"Are you alright, second lieutenant?" The young officer, who is wearing a pair of eyeglasses, waved his hand in front of Havoc's eyes but there was no response.

Then, it is the warrant officer's turn. He scrutinizes the victim from top to toe with a quick look. "Have you been shot?"

"Oh man! He was too shock to move!" Breda concluded.

* * *

He is like being in hell. After the general left, Mustang did not leave his seat. Putting on his thinking cap, what the general told him somewhat disentangle his current quandary. "No, that couldn't be." He told himself. "Ah…" A loud grumble came out from Roy's mouth as he disheveled his hair with one hand. "How could I be so stupid? I should have got the message if I could be honest to myself long time ago." He reprimanded. Soon, it becomes quiet, but not for long. "What am I going to do now?" Roy stood up. "Come on, think something!" This is the first time that he encountered such tender problem. Like a cat on hot bricks, he maunders back and forth, racking his brains for an idea. With the same reason, the tired brain has not obliged.

* * *

Captain Hawkeye walked briskly along the corridor as she murmured. "This is just not my day. First, I dreamed of kissing somebody and woke up being kissing with a dog. Then, my grandfather called me. I was so happy to hear his voice but, it would be much better if he just said hello than maundered me for not being married. A few minutes ago…" She heaves a sigh. "Forget about it. Everything will be just fine. It couldn't get any worse." Hesitance creeps into her mind when Riza came to the door which has Mustang's name plate on it. Stares at the door for a while, she takes a deep breath. "At least the colonel is back." She reassured herself once again. With her composure recovered, she knocks the door.

"Come in!" An exhausted and almost hoarse voice was heard.


	5. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

Author's note: I must admit that this is not a good fanfic because it has grammar mistakes and boring sentences. However, I'm trying to avoid them as I could. You are welcomed to give your comments. Thanks to FruitsBasketFreak44, Cles, loyalsoul and Crystal Jaganshi for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 5: I love you**

"Colonel," As soon as the door was closed, Hawkeye greeted and read out the schedule from the notebook to her superior. It was about five minutes for her to wind up the whole day's agenda. Strangely for these days, Mustang did not air a grievance about the heavy schedule. He just gave a nod or said an okay as ratification. Today he is even eccentric. There is no nod or okay at all.

She sees him standing there facing the window with arms crossed at his back. He has been in that position long while ago. Being doubtful that Mustang had heard the schedule which was just read, Hawkeye takes the initiation to ask him. "Sir?" It is an absolute quietude when the colonel does not acknowledge the lower-ranking officer. She could sense it, the outlandish manner of Mustang. He is not among the men who ignore people's existence unless something is bothering him. No, of course he is not among them. Nevertheless, there were twice she saw him being absence-minded; during the Ishbal's war and after Hughes's death. It is so peaceful now. What on earth it is that distracted the free-minded Roy Mustang?

"Riza, how many years you've been following me?" The sooty haired colonel asked, still facing his assistant with his back. He was melancholy. The sad tone of his voice told all. For the first time, he is calling Hawkeye's first name.

Even so, the blonde haired captain does not realize it as she is consumed with the odd query. "Why Roy? Why are you asking me? You knew how long I've been with you." There was an urge in her to ask him, to speak out her thought. Still, she could not muster courage to do so. "About ten."

"Ten years?" Somehow, he was surprised. "That's long. Why didn't I realize?"

"No, you're lying. That's not true. It just …, you didn't care, Roy. You'll never care." She thought. It was true. Mustang is the most clear-headed man ever in this world, so sober that he could not ease his mental painfulness of the war and Hughes's death, not even when he is drunk or asleep. "Sir, is something wrong?" Hawkeye asked with concern.

The latter sneers scornfully. "Now you're asking me?"

"Sir, I…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Mustang snaps at his assistant as he swiftly turns around, facing the woman. "God damn it, Riza, stop being so formal to me! There is no one here beside us!" He slapped his hand flat on the table. The sound struck Riza like a thunder from the sky. It is those face again, the face which filled with hatred. "It's you, okay? You are what are wrong. You knew that I lied, didn't you? You thought I didn't care but I did now." Little by little, his voice softened.

Stupefaction consumes the captain as she cannot credit what she heard. "He couldn't be reading my mind, could he? No, he couldn't. He never did." She did her best to convince herself that the colonel was not seeing through her real self. On the other hand, her own fear is controlling her. Her hands are clenching the book in her arms so that her hands will not shudder. She never feels so helpless in front of the man she loves. She is afraid that it will only pull Mustang away from her when she shows her true sentiment. For two years, for two long years he left her. Now, he is back. She could not afford to lose him once more. Thinking that they can be separated again, tears rush to her eyes but she is able to hold them from flowing down. "Sir, you're drunk." No matter how hard she tried to hide her feeling, her trembling voice had betrayed her.

"I didn't drink, Riza. Please, whether you're hearing or not, let me finish it." Slowly, he approaches Hawkeye as he continues to confess himself.

"You trained me well. I was used to follow rules and regulations of yours. You always make sure that I'm staying on the right path. You thought this way would make me to the top…"

"Stop it, colonel, please." Hawkeye cut in as she clenched the book harder and lowered her head. But her request has been ignored.

"…Yes, you'd done a great job. Other than climbing to the top, I didn't care anything else. Then, I did it. I reached my goal. The Fuhrer was killed and the world is saved. Since then, everything seemed oblivion to me. I didn't know why and what I was doing. I was not myself, Riza, and that scared me the most. Do you know why?"

"I… don't… know! I… don't… know!" Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she sobbed out. She could not face the man anymore. Whatever the answer is, it will only lengthen the gap between both of them. That was beyond her limit. Ironically, the sky had turned grey and started to pour heavily.

Here, he halts his steps. "Me neither. But then, I found the answer. It took me a few years but I found it." It is time for him to tell her everything, even if it is late. "'Cos I love you, Riza. I love you." He said with his eye reflects his sincerity. Those are the gentlest words since the beginning of the conversation.


	6. We are not alone

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

Author's note: Ah! What a short two weeks! (Sigh) That's life of a sixth former, tough but cool! Since my holiday is over, I have to postpone the update of chapter 6, reluctantly, and sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 6: We are not alone**

Riza Hawkeye is the sturdiest woman he ever met. To have her as his subordinate, friend and now, the one he loves, he feels safe and is brave to confront every obstacle in his life. Presently, the woman in front of him is beside herself. She is crying. This scene proves that he was wrong to the core. No matter how sturdy she seems to be, she is still a woman, who will be fragile when it comes to love. "Why are you crying, Riza?"

"'Cos I love you, Riza. I love you." The phrase was echoing in her ears, piercing her mind and heart. Roy Mustang is a prestigious state alchemist and a hero of Amestris. Women will fall for him just by hearing his name. Charm is his peerless trademark, despite the fact that he lost his left eye. She knew that. She really did. From the day she dedicated her life to him, she understood that she was and would be no other than a protector and a henchman of the famous playboy. Therefore, it is a sin or a vanity to have her love requited; that is what she has inculcated herself. She does not care if it is a fond faith. She does not care if she will end up being alone. As long as Mustang needs her, she will be there for him. Year after year, the vow and philosophy are still in there, her perseverant heart. The man before her eyes is having a sudden change of behavior. He just confessed his love to her! Although she had been dreaming it for a long time, she never expected it to happen. What on earth is he playing right now?

"It's Hawkeye, sir! How could you say that you love me? How could you be such irresponsible?" She barked, still bowing her head.

"What are you talking about? I'm irresponsible because the fact that I love you?" Mustang demanded, surprised at the captain's remark.

"Stop that, please! I don't want to play your cat and mouse game anymore!"

"Game? I'm not playing with you, Riza. I really mean it."

"Since when did you know what love is?"

By and by, the man lost his patience and distressed that he has been put down as he never take love seriously. Unmistakable, he was a womanizer before but he is able to turn over a new leaf then. Sadly, he had been sentenced to death without undergoing trial. It is iniquitous to him to accept the judgment; in fact, he deserves a chance to prove himself. "Take a look at me!" Roy said after he snatches Riza's wrist and caused her to drop the notebook that she was holding.

"Let me go, colonel!" She cried out as she struggled to free herself from the colonel's grasp.

"No, Riza! I won't let you go unless you do as I said." Deep inside him is very clear that there will be no second prospect for him to justify his love. For years, he wasted his time became somebody just for his heroic ambition, which is to overthrow the corrupted government. To achieve his dream, he was willing to sacrifice everything, including his life. However, it was easy to say than do.

That time when the war declared, he was there, in the firing line, facing his baptism of fire. For a state alchemist like him, killing people is as easy as blinking his eyes. In fact, he razed the city just by snapping his fingers. Those days are hell. Other than hotness and blaze, he could not feel anything else because he had killed his heart not to have sympathy and compassion. This was the only way he could palliate his guilt until he killed Winry's parents, which was beyond what he could sustain. It was comprehendible the discrimination and selfishness of the government to the Ishabalans but eliminate their own people? That was ridiculous. Nevertheless, he did it eventually. The war is over somehow but the nightmares kept haunting him with cries of those lives he took. This was the path he chose and he had to continue. Finally, he completed his mission but it is a shame because his best friend, Maes Hughes was not there to celebrate with him.

"_I'd been going through this before and I know how difficult for you. But, you can't keep running away. Perhaps she is harsh, too discipline, not the type you dated before and… Ahem. My point is, if you seeing someone who is worth to love, why not lead a new life with her? Life is short, miserable and delicate. Don't you think so?" _

The general is right. Life is just too short. It is time for him to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Please, I beg you! Just let me go!" Her voice sounded tired.

"Why can't you face me? Why? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" She turned her head to her right.

"Then face me!" Roy demanded as he was desperate to search for the truth. "Please, Riza! Please trust me! I just want to know if you are having the same feeling as I do! I need a sign to determine that I'm doing the right thing!

"I love you too, Roy. I love you so much that I gave up everything just to be with you. But…, does this change anything?" She asked. Her emotion has controlled her totally because of the conversation which embroils the love she tried to forget. Inevitably, Riza kneels herself on the ground completely after her wrist had been loosened from the grip.

Many times ago, Roy found that he was lingering his sight on his captain whenever he saw her face. She is not as attractive as the other women he dated. Hey! What can be glamour of a woman who is always in her military uniform that easing women's feminine appearance? Right here, right now, the answer is unveiled as the woman cries. It was her eyes, those beautiful amber eyes which are now marred by tearstain.

The remorseful man squatted down while cupping Riza's face with his hands and wiped off her tears warily using his thumbs. "Yes, it does." Roy said softly as he held Riza closely to his chest and enabled them to feel each other's warmth. "At least, we are not alone anymore." He whispered. As for Riza, closing her eyes and hearing Mustang's heartbeat are tranquillizing her mind as all her unanswered questions had been given answers. She does not know if she will wake up to realize all this is just a dream but she did know that even if it is, this is the sweetest one she ever had. Soon, the enshrouded blue sky is now clearly visible as the sunshine rays in the office as though giving the lovebirds a promising future.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"How did you get those scratches on your face?"

"A…."

"I hope it doesn't involve with woman, or should I revise, I hope it doesn't involve with women."

"I… a…"

"Roy!"

"I can explain!"

"Roy Mustang, how dared you do that to me?" Riza was suppressing her anger with all effort.

"Really, Riza, it's not what you are thinking. I swear to God I didn't betray you!"

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yes, if…"

Roy's subconscious tells him the word 'if' is a bad omen. Upon reflexes, he has fled away with the speed of light.

"_Bang_! _Bang_! _Bang_! _Bang_! _Bang_! …"

On the second floor, General Grumman is sitting on his seat comfortably while sipping his tea. "Mustang, Mustang. I taught you a lesson, didn't I? Life isn't easy, especially when you have a crush on my granddaughter. Now, I just wish Riza won't kill her bridegroom-to-be, at least not until the wedding day."


	7. Second lieutenant vs colonel

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Second lieutenant vs. colonel**

There is sheer stillness in the room as he hears nothing other than the ticking sound of the clock which is on the desk. Though the weather is merely 17 Celsius, there are beads of sweat stand on his forehead. His superior officer is sitting opposite him, holding the report and scrutinizing it. This time, his commanding officer is taking longer time on reading the report than before. "Damn! I shouldn't be here in the first place!" He cursed inwardly, although he knew that it would not help his current situation. Feeling sore of his neck, he tries to move his neck and perceives that he is numb from top to toe. The truth is that he had been standing as stiff as a ramrod on the same spot for nearly half an hour. Somehow, the killing atmosphere has coerced him to survey around. As he glances to his left, his partner, who has a big belly, seems to be as nervous as him.

Soon, he tries to seek help from the solemn woman who is standing beside his superior officer. But before that, he has to make an eye contact with her, which is easy to say than do since he cannot make any noise and the woman is not looking at him. "Come on, Hawkeye! Look at me!" He prayed. Within a minute, the captain notices those peculiar eye signals which come from the lower-ranking officer, but she turns away from him as if she never gets the message.

Aghast that his colleague had turned down his request, the only option for him is patience, and that is what he has lacked. In the meantime, he had observed his commanding officer's transition of facial expression from dull, frowning and finally to astonished, he decided that he had had enough. "I failed you again, okay! Breda and I have let you down again!" He cried out, and took everyone by surprise.

Currently, Havoc feels more irksome when Mustang is looking him silently in the face. "I've got your message alright! I know what you're thinking now so just save that I'm-so-disappointed face of yours! We don't need that!"

"Havoc!" Hawkeye called the second lieutenant's name warningly but the latter was not deterred at all.

"Shut up Hawkeye! I haven't finished yet!" Havoc snapped. Breda, on the other hand, was scared to death since he had never seen a wrathful Havoc before.

"That's enough!" She snubbed again.

"Captain!" Instantly, Mustang halted the dispute as to give an implication to the second lieutenant to proceed with his defendant speak.

Havoc gets the indicative green light but he is slightly tentative to carry on. Before long, he decides to speak his mind after he took a deep breath. "Look Chief, Breda and I had tried to pass the exam twice but… as you can see, we couldn't. No matter how many times we retake the exam, it will still be the same." Havoc's tone turned soft as he was speaking.

The colonel puts down the report on the desk as he leans forward while resting his arms on the desk. "Your point, second lieutenant?" Mustang asked calmly.

"My point is we are just normal soldiers like the others and there will be no more than what we are like you expected us to be." While his subordinate speaks, Mustang can hear the tone of determination as well as the burning inner fire. Base on his assessment upon Mustang earnestly-looking, Havoc makes an assumption that his superior has apprehended his condition aright, which is soon refuted by a following sneer.

"What's so funny!"

"Is that the best excuse you can give?"

"What!"

"After those years you've been under my lead, that's what you've learnt? No wonder you're a born loser." Mustang said sarcastically as he knew he could add fuel to the flames.

"You can't talk! I became a jerk because of you and I'm sick of it! Certainly you don't understand a damn thing of it. After two years you left, I doubt there's still a heart inside you." Havoc retorted, almost yell out.

"Hmm… I take that as a sign of discontent. Too bad you're in no position to challenge me. You know what? Unless you become my superior, or else you'll still have to see my adorable face until the day of your retirement."

Havoc takes a few steps forward, holds the edge of the desk as he bends his back to face Mustang at the same level. "Don't you ever dare to underestimate me Mustang. A desperate dog can bite too." Leering, he told his superior.

In return, Mustang put the same leer on his face. "I bet this dog doesn't even have a tooth."

"You're on it! Let's go, Breda!" Dragging his coworker by the collar, both the soldier headed to the exit.

Breda is terrified of the blonde-haired lieutenant, fathoming that a mishap will soon befall him. "Where are we going?"

"To the personnel. We'll retake the test!"

"What! Why should I take the test with you?"

"Stop grumbling fat boy!" Those were the last argument the colonel and the captain heard before silence took over the office.

Anyone who works under Mustang knows the insult is merely an interlude of their drudgery. Moreover, it is a good motivator too for people like Havoc and Edward. Needless to say, being a parcel soldier and a full-time babysitter of the flame alchemist, the captain knows all Mustang's diplomacy but what about… "Adorable?" Hawkeye looked askance at her commanding officer.

"That's how every woman describes me." Mustang responded smugly.

"You're incorrigible."

"Yes I am, and that's why you've been brought here to me."


	8. The colonel’s mind

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

**Chapter 8: The colonel's mind**

Leading a miserable life as a military dog, in order to subvert the corrupted country of Amestris, Roy Mustang was never been happy before at heart. He did not understand why his best friend Maes Hughes was very proud to be a family man, perhaps the latter kept flaunting to him with a load of photographs, which was annoying. Or, was he jealous? Anyway, no matter how it was before, it does not matter now. Everything has changed to the better. Hence, it is time for Mustang to pay tribute to his fellow subordinates for supporting him with their lives.

Firstly, the long-served soldier, Falman. He is soon reaching the retire age at the end of the month. Now and then, before Fuhrer Bradley was assassinated, Mustang heard the warrant officer said he misses his family at the country home. Then, old-age pension and a small country-house in the south are the best way to show his respect to Falman. Certainly, Havoc and Breda, who had been teasing and mocking his age all the time, would not miss the chance by the moment Falman received the retirement offer. Due to the senior officer is among the most experienced veterans, he was put down as easygoing person and never cared about the mischievous prank. As a perplexity to Mustang and a contrast, a renunciation letter was on his desk on the following morning, given the reason in the letter – I'm not OLD enough to retire, taken note that the word 'old' was emphasized with capitalization.

When mentioning Breda and Havoc, both of them were giving enough fret to Mustang. Havoc is very loyal, but he has no other special skill which he could use to earn for a living. Being extremely bad luck with women, there is just an off chance for him to start his own family, even if Mustang did not meddle in his love affair. As such, there is no doubt that he will become a resident in a rest home after twenty years. Then, it is Breda. Beside being overweight and cynophobic, he is about the same as Havoc. He is luckier than Havoc, nonetheless, that he does not confront any love affair problems. To conclude, Breda as well as Havoc needs miracles, and Mustang felt oblige to lend a hand to it. A few weeks after both second lieutenants retook the test, Eastern Headquarter received a letter, which caused uproar of astonishment, from Central. Not only Havoc and Breda pass the test, they are also among the top scorers. They will be soon sent away to Central Headquarter for further training before they acquire promotions.

Finally, it is the lowest ranking officer among Mustang's team, sergeant major Kain Fuery. Endowed with communication technology in spite of his young age, he is one of Mustang's secret weapons. It would indeed render Mustang a self-centered superior for retaining a talented soldier like Fuery for office work only. Therefore, a recommendation was sent off, recruited Fuery to the intelligence detachment in Central.

After cutting down the name one by one from the list, there left Armstrong, Hughes and Hawkeye; three important people Mustang owed the most. Ever since the encounter with the Thule Society, Alex Louis Armstrong, together with his family, was no longer been heard or seen in Amestris, despite the rumor was spreading that he was living in the West. Mustang waits anticipatively, hoping one day he may express his gratefulness to the ex-lieutenant colonel. And, the second person was Maes Hughes, a best friend Mustang ever had. Hughes death was repentance for the rest of Mustang's life. Nonetheless, the noble soldier left a wife and a child that Mustang swore an oath to take care of. The last one was Riza Hawkeye. Mustang had the most complicated relationship with this woman who held distinct characters in his life; his captain, right-hand woman, bodyguard, daughter of his alchemy teacher and the most importantly, his one and only lover. He could not stop condemn himself for being late to face his true self, after leaving her behind again and again. In addition, there were thousand feelings he accumulated for her that he found difficult to convey it. Now that he knows what he wants with her, repeating the same mistake again is the last thing he will do.

At leisure, he pulled out a drawer of his desk, revealing a small blue case. His eyes were looking at it, a smile of bliss slipped in his face. Inside that case was more than a hope; there was a promise to his best friend.

"Colonel!" The door burst open and a group of three barged into the office, almost given a heart attack to Mustang, who was initially penetrated with delight.

"What the hell is that!" The colonel ranted at the trio as he slammed his hand on the desk.

"Sorry, sir." Fuery said with a tint of timidity.

"Chill out, chief! We are just come to say good bye!" Havoc smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lifting up the newspaper on the desk and leaning his back on the chair, Mustang turned it open, hiding his face from the trio's vision. "You've waved your farewell." The subordinate heard Mustang's voice came over the newspaper.

"Sir, don't you have anything to say to us?" Fuery asked, curiously.

"Nope, not a particular."

"Won't you miss us?" Breda asked.

"Oh please! Why would I miss you trouble makers? Thus, I will never miss guys, ever!"

"What about former Brigadier General Hughes? Wasn't he a guy?"

"Stop it! Fuery!"

"You're angry, aren't you?" Havoc mocked, looking askance at the colonel.

"Me? Of course not! What a silly question!"

"You are angry. If you're not, why don't you say goodbye to us?"

"That's not necessary, since you aren't gone forever."

"See? I told you he's hiding something." Breda told the two beside him, quietly but soft enough to let Mustang hear it.

The colonel frowned in puzzle behind the newspaper as he heard more peculiar conversation between the three of his soldier. "Maybe he has some reasons for that." "But why can't he let us know?"

"Wow, wow, wow hold it!" Mustang was dazzled by the trio's comments. "What are you guys talking about?" He closed the newspaper, frowned.

Havoc, Fuery and Breda exchanged glances before Breda stepped closer to Mustang. His face of extreme intrepidity daunted the colonel in a manner as the second lieutenant was shadowing him. Breda took a halt when he looked at Mustang in the face. "Sir?"

Mustang gulped in fear, as though conjectured something ominous was upcoming.

"You must be really sick!" Breda said agitatedly, taken Mustang completely by surprise.

"Yeah, that's why you sent all of us away, so that we don't worry over you. Oh! How venerable you are!" Acting more dramatically, Fuery held his fists up, looking at Mustang with glittering eyes.

"Don't worry. I know the cure." Havoc, who was standing behind, said stylishly.

"Really?" Both Breda and Fuery turned to Havoc, in awe.

"Absolutely!" Smirking when he drew closer to Mustang, he showed a profile to Mustang.

"Tiffany Burroughs, 22 years old. She's a baker and owns a bakery too. A caring and vivacious girl she is, the man who dates her will be the luckiest guy in the world!"

"Hey, she's my girlfriend!" Breda exclaimed.

"Oh, really? But never mind, you'll leave here tomorrow. Let's find another one at Central."

"Oh yeah! Colonel, this is Grace Nottingham." And so, another profile was on Mustang desk.

"Hey, she is my girlfriend!" Havoc cried out.

"Excuse me, Second lieutenant Havoc. The truth is she was your girlfriend." Fuery cut in.

"Exactly!" Breda acceded.

"Fuery?" Havoc called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Back off!" the blonde haired second lieutenant snapped.

"Sorry, sir." Fuery effaced himself by staying in the background.

"Breda, how could you recommend my girlfriend to colonel?"

"Excuse me! She's not your girlfriend. You're dumped, remember!" Breda teased.

"Say that again if you dare!" Pulling up his sleeves, Havoc steamed up and ready to fight.

"I said you're dumped!" And so, the brawling started off right on the spot.

"This is ridiculous." Mustang sighed lackadaisically, upholding his head with the support of his elbow on the desk. "Where's the meaning of dating these girls?"

"Where's the meaning!" Havoc and Breda stopped the scuffle at once, but hands still grabbing each other's uniforms. "I was impressed! Roy Mustang, the distinguished Flame Alchemist and a womanizer, asking the meaning of dating girls?" Breda asked, amazed by the colonel's attitude.

"You should. After all, I'm no longer a womanizer. So, I suggest you and Havoc not to waste time on finding me a date." Playing with his pen, he told his subordinates, unexcitedly.

Dazed by the avowal, Havoc and Breda winked blankly at each other.

"There is only one explanation lies behind your supernatural behavior, sir." Fuery adjusted his glasses, which reflected light, commanding the limelight as he made his statement.

"What's about the supernatural behavior of mine?" Mustang sit straight almost on cue, goggled.

"You found your destiny, sir. Congratulations." The sergeant major smiled.

"I… I…" Mustang faltered on the sudden arrived but accurate conclusion.

"That makes sense." Breda chucked his chin. "So…" Bit by bit, a vicious smile was worn on his face, showing to Mustang. "Is she, isn't it, colonel?"

"What? Who? I have no idea what you are talking about." Fearing that his secret will be ferreted out, Mustang tried his best to cover it.

"Stop acting like a fool, colonel. You know what and who he is saying." Havoc said playfully.

"You can say whatever you want but it is still the same answer, I don't know!" Standing his ground was never being that hard before until his heart was pounding so fast that it almost stopped. Nervous, anxious and feared, he was in a very disadvantage position.

"Quite stubborn huh? Okay, we're not going to force you anymore. Sergeant Major Fuery!"

"Yes, sir!" Fuery saluted, behind him revealed a big portrait of a blond haired woman.


	9. When ice met fire

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9: When ice met fire**

"I knew it!" Judging the colonel's dumbfounded mien, Breda speculated he showed up the right person.

"Who… Who… is this!" Havoc faltered when he turned his head and saw an image of Alex Louis Armstrong but was wearing long hair and dress, which was exactly similar with the simulacrum of Armstrong's younger sister that Havoc once imagined.

"Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong's sister, sir." Fuery simpered.

"Jeez Havoc, is this how she looks like? No wonder you became a basket case after that date." Breda assumed.

"So," Mustang got up slowly but he did not lift up his head. The three inferiors could feel the hot blazing fire was shutting them in. "Is this some kind of joke?" He grimaced.

"Calm down colonel! It's not what you're thinking!"

"Sure it is not. Sergeant Major Fuery! This is your fault!"

"But sir, this is the best I could do since you did not give any information of her appearance."

"Get the hell out of my office before I turned you into roast chickens for supper!" Fuery, Havoc and Breda were given a fit as their superior shouted at them. Till all hours, that is a sheer hand waving as Mustang never really used his alchemy to maltreat his men before. Notwithstanding, it is better safe than sorry. Subsequently, they banged out of the colonel's office and ran for their lives.

Back to the office, Mustang was completely deranged his mind over the spontaneous fracas that happened. He plunked down himself on the chair, rubbing his forehead and let out a sigh. "God, are they extraterrestrials!" Eventually, his mind flashed back to a few years ago when he threw a tantrum.

"_As a commanding officer, you are the one who accounted for their bad behavior." _

"_Do you mean they get the bad influence from me?"_

"_I never say anything about it, colonel. It's you who think that."_

Brushing through his bang, Mustang revealed a sneer. "I guess she was right."

* * *

Captain Riza Hawkeye was alone in the office, doing her paperwork diligently, under the light of the reading lamp. She could not concentrate, but then, something was bothering her and occupied her mind. 

"_Havoc, wish you luck!"_

"_Thanks Hawkeye. You will be there, right?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Come on! Aren't you going to see us off?"_

"_Oh! Of course I am. I'll be there."_

"_Great! By the way, remember to invite me to your wedding."_

"_My wedding? Who told you I'm going to marry?"_

"_Just fess it up. Both you and the colonel's cover was blew."_

"_Cover?"_

"_Are you playing around with me or you're literally blunt? Please, don't say the colonel hasn't proposed to you. Tell me another!"_

"_He didn't Havoc. I swear."_

"_What! He didn't! What takes him so long?"_

"_Havoc, you're thinking too much. What drives you to take such illogical assumption?"_

"_Illogical? I thought you can read him like a book. To be plain with you, I had observed him long enough before I made a conclusion."_

"_Aha, the Mustang surveillance log?"_

"_You like to mock me, aren't you? Suit yourself but let me make it clear first - I'm not joking!"_

"_Here neither."_

"_Seriously, Mustang becomes fishier these days and my intuition tells me that he's going to propose to you."_

"_You're getting sensitive. How can we marry without breaching the fraternization law? We are in the army, Remember?"_

"_What about you're no longer in the army?"_

"_How could it be? You know I won't leave the colonel no matter what."_

"_Hey, no body wants you to leave the colonel and I bet he has the same thought too. I was just thinking he might leave the military as well, since he can be quite obstinate when he wants something. And I don't think the law will hold him back from marrying you except…"_

"_The contract."_

"_Right. You told him, didn't you?"_

"_I…"_

"_I take that as no. Want to hear my advice?"_

"_Go ahead, I really need one."_

"_You can't hide it any longer, Hawkeye. The clock is ticking and he has the right to know. The longer you take to tell him, the harder he can accept it. Plus, I hate to tell you this but most of us really can't afford to lose our jobs. So, resign is not a good choice."_

"_I can understand. Just give me some time."_

"Should I talk to him?" She murmured. Taking a look at the time, she perceived that it was already half past ten at night; she had worked overtime. She looked down to her right, seeing Black Hayate was fast asleep. Progressively, compassion teemed in her heart on her loyal animal companion. "Buraha, wake up." She gently awoke the canine. Alert he was all the moment even when he was sleeping, he perked up his ears right after he heard his master awoke him. Even now, he could not suppress his tiredness and gave a yawn. "Sorry boy. You must be exhausted." Hawkeye chuckled as she stroked the short black coat of the dog's back. Hayate wagged his tail in enjoyment. Awhile later, their peaceful time were interrupted by deafening sound of fire alarm.

"Captain!" The door was slammed open and a private burst in, bringing utter stun to Hawkeye.

"What is it!" She stood up, asked in alarm.

Being totally breathless, the private forced himself to puff out a few words. "Fire! Colo…nel… Mustang's… office." He pointed his index finger to his left.


	10. Her fear

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Her fear**

"Colonel!" It was the only word came from her mouth at this juncture, then and there. Faster than one could react, Hawkeye have made her move as she sprinted out toward Mustang's office, using her utmost might, following suit by Black Hayate, which was barking at his master.

"Wait, captain!" Collecting his wits over Hawkeye's respond, the private went after the captain, hand grabbing his headgear.

Chaotic it was seen, most of the soldiers were scrambling out of the building, some even brought along files and folders, which happened to be important documents. Apart from the other personnel who were rushing to help out at the fire scene, Hawkeye and the private were the only who went the averted direction.

"Captain! Please stop!" The private took a halt in between and exclaimed, hoping she would hear him, but was manifestly fruitlessly. Within seconds, he lost sight of her.

"Roy, please be safe." She prayed devoutly in her mind, never slowed down a bit. She must be there at once. Thumping heavily her heart, each movement of her was getting laborious. Peculiarly, all that moment was slowing down on her.

No one ever understood how much abhorrence she nurtured on praying as every time she prayed, it was something devastating happened. The more she struggled to avert the fear from hunting her again, the closer she got to it. She wanted this to end perpetually, whatever it would take.

Just a few inches away, there was Black Hayate, which appeared to be following closely behind. The black dog knew something was very wrong about his mistress and he would be responsible for her safety, regardless what happened, just like what she did for the colonel.

The uprising heat and the stifling smoke which surrounded her signified she was close to the destination. Here and now, Hawkeye could feel nothing but a heavy heart as if tons of rock was suppressing her chest. Mustang's office was not too far away. It just took her a few more steps before she arrived. But instead of seeing the office, she saw the fire burning blatantly, blocking her way to enter the room. "Colonel!" She cried out, desperately for a respond, despite the fact that there would be no chance of survive for anyone who was inside the room. In the middle of the cry, Black Hayate barked and whimpered, eying the devastated woman. "Roy! Answer me!" She tried one more time, even though it was in vain. Under that circumstance, whoever was there would hold back to make any further attempt on the rescue, but not the captain. To protect Mustang, it was her objective of life. She never scrupled, not even once, to save her colonel, even to put her life on stake. This time, there was no exception; she had to cross the scorching flame.

Before she could do anything, there was a strong firm hold, which very likely to be a grip on her trouser leg. "Woof, woof, woof!" Facing to her side and giving her a few glance intermittently, Black Hayate yapped, with each more resounding than the previous. He seemed signaling something which no one could comprehend. "Hawkeye!" Then, she heard someone called her name. It was a call she most recognizable. For a few seconds, her limbs went numb, as if all her joints were stuck firmly together. She turned her head sharply, to the source of the voice. In the midst of smog and heat, a human form, looming out to her. Concentrating on the blur figure, her eyes opened up wide. It was hard to believe what she saw was not an illusion. "Colonel!" She cried out, before long her hand was snatched. "Get out of here, now!" She heard him shouted out, while she was pulled to the stairs. Surpassing them down the stairs was Black Hayate, which stopped off and yelped at them from time to time. They could have run along the whole way, if there was not a burning beam falling down on them.


	11. The wrath of flame

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The wrath of flame**

The breeze wafted through the forest with cool refreshing air. They, the elms, in company with the grass, were waving their twigs and leaves back and forth, rhythmically and accordantly, like a troupe of gracious dancers. Joining in the beautiful scenery was the bright flawless orb, which hung up high in the black sky, casting its precious light to the ground, before it was obscured by the drifting clouds. However, it would not be the usual bland dead night. Outlandish presence of heavy smoke, there was, not too far away from the forest, smudging the whole image as it was ascending to the sky and the origin of it was a sheer deadly murderer – fire. Combined with the wind, the midnight flame chose the exactly moment to make its onslaught, making itself an invincible enemy. One could gather the spectrum of destruction the fire was capable of that not only the military was affected, but Amestris's administration too.

Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda knew all of that very well by the time he was jerked awake by his roommate.

"Damn! Where the fire came from?" He cursed as he threw on his military jackets, scurrying to the fire scene along with Havoc.

"Wherever it came, I just hope no one is hurt." Havoc answered, preceding his colleague along the way.

It was soon that both the soldiers reached the exit once they ran down from the stairs, before they were held up as they ran across a first lieutenant leading a few soldiers. "Quick! Those in the third block were trapped!" Breda and Havoc heard the first lieutenant hastened the soldiers.

"Hey, isn't the third block where Warrant Officer Falman and Fuery live?" Facing each other, Breda asked Havoc. On that question, both of them were in a trance for seconds.

"Holy shit!" He snapped them out of their trances, the duo started out to the third block, fearing for the worst.

Meanwhile, in a search for the missing soldier, Falman kicked open the door with a bang. "Master Sergeant Fuery!" He called out. Slowly, he entered the room while he could barely see around. Then, he was caught on a glimpse of a supine body which was lying on the bed dangerously as the imminent fire was closing in.

Outside the building, Havoc and Breda were surrounded by confusion as if they were going through another war. Fire was everywhere and blurring their vision. Fire fighters, mostly water alchemists, arrived at the site, spurting water to the flame. Some soldiers tainted with black dust, clutching and hanging on to the others for support, walking out from the fire scene.

"Have you seen Warrant Officer Falman and Master Sergeant Fuery?" Havoc asked them. "No, sir." One of the injured soldiers answered.

"Lieutenant Breda! Lieutenant Havoc!" Both second lieutenants looked round, finding Falman was half walking and dragging another soldier, who was very likely to be Fuery.

"Warrant Officer Falman!" They cried out.

Calling each others' names repetitively, three of them were plunging to each other, like sentimental reunion of a family. But instead of cuddling, there was a hundred and eighty degree turn when Havoc stopped Falman with a grasp on the warrant officer's face.

"Hey, what was that about?" Havoc asked, slightly disturbed.

"I just wanted to give a hug." Falman answered rather unclear due to his face was still in the lieutenant grasp.

"No thanks. Breda and I prefer a woman." Havoc banned the offer.

"You are so cruel, lieutenant." And so, the blonde haired lieutenant felt his palm was damp and slippery.

"Oh god! Cut it off, will you! You make me think of Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong!" He yelled.

"Sorry sir, I was slightly out of control." Falman wept.

At the same time of it, Breda went check on Fuery, who was just completely awakened from the floor. "Hey kiddo, are you okay?" He offered a hand.

Fuery accepted the help to stand himself up. "Yes, I guess, sir." He replied.

"You know what, Master Sergeant? You were almost barbecued when I found you in your room." Joining them with Havoc, Falman told his junior the truth.

"Thanks Warrant Officer Falman. You've saved my life." Fuery said.

"Unfortunately," Havoc ran his hand through his hair. "Not everyone is as lucky as you are." Wearing sad looks on their faces, they watched the rescue team bringing bodies of the perished soldiers one by one out from the fire.

Something flashed through the young soldier's mind and knocked him out of the sadness. "Where are Colonel Mustang and Captain Hawkeye? Are they safe?" Fuery asked.

"They were not duty for the night shift. So, I guess they are." Breda speculated.

"You guess, sir?" Fuery asked askance.

As soon as Breda was about to refute, a horde of soldiers and firemen scuttled away through their direction. "What's wrong?" Falman ceased one of the soldiers.

"It's Colonel Mustang and Captain Hawkeye. They were trapped inside the fire scene." He started off again to the rescue.

"What!" Falman, Havoc, Breda and Fuery cried out in unison. They too, followed the flow of the crowd.

By the time they arrived, the half of the block of the administrative department was engulfed by the fire, including the entrances and exits. There was no other way one could get in or out of the construction. "Oh god!" Staring at the burning edifice helplessly, Havoc and the others could only pray for the best.


	12. Love is the matter

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love is the matter**

For a time, he was surrounded by mysterious darkness. He drew more air into his lungs but coughed up eventually. It was a bit late when he got his senses, little by little as he heard some hissing sound, echoing so soft that he could barely recognize it. The sound was soon fading in with the blare of light. The first sound he confirmed was the barking sound, since it kept ringing in his ears. He tried to focus on the less prominent voice. The tone told him it was owned by a female. But then, something warm and strong was jolting him, hands he supposed, bringing him completely back to reality.

"Colonel, please don't die!" It was the exact same line during their first meet, except she called his rank.

"Riza?" He flung his eye opened. The woman was there, kneeling before him, with a look of anxiety. "Speaking of which," He grit his teeth, getting himself up. "Were you off your nut!" He did that again. He shouted at her, not because of he simply vented his spleen, but it would break his heart into pieces to see her hurt herself. Why can't she understand?

Hawkeye was mum at the moment in view of the fact that there was nothing for her to explain. Her thought was she had let him down.

Yelping out loud, Black Hayate snapped Mustang and Hawkeye out to reality. They had fire to deal with. Looking around them, they realized the place was engulfed by flame and light.

"Oh great! Now we are stuck in here!" Mustang said.

It was way far from dead end for Black Hayate as he sprinted to the burning door. "Buraha!" Hawkeye called her dog and heard some barks in return. "What a smart dog!" Mustang remarked, puzzling the captain. With no retard, Mustang reached the door and kicked it open. "Colonel!" Hawkeye followed her superior and entered the room. It was dim inside the room but they could see there were some boxes and wooden frame neatly arranged. It was just a small storage. "It must be somewhere here." Mustang muttered, fumbling about on the wall. On the other hand, Black Hayate was searching for something too while he was sniffing at the floor, racks and the wall, standing on his hind legs occasionally. Unlike his mistress's boyfriend, the dog got his find. He whined, using his right paw and scratched the wall, giving the humans some signals.

* * *

"How's the situation?" 

"General Grumman!" The soldiers saluted. "Pretty bad sir. The fire spreads very fast and the rescue team can't get into the building. Here's the list of casualty and missing soldiers which have been reported." A major accounted as he handed some papers over to the general.

The general grew an uneasy face when he read over the list. His granddaughter's name was in the list.

* * *

In the meantime, Falman, Havoc, Breda and Fuery were watching the fire burning down the building powerlessly as they were forbidden to go near the fire scene. Then, they saw the rescue team ran away from the fire scene. Retreat, they heard. 

"Oh no, they have the order to retreat!" Fuery said.

"This will stop them." Havoc grumbled. He broke a blockade with a vault, sprinted and grabbed at the presumable fire chief. "You can't retreat! There are still some people trapped inside!"

"The fire is melting the frame! We must retreat to the safe zone before the building tumble down on us! There is nothing else we can do now!"

Here came a way which could dispel resistance effortlessly, proving the point of to be retreat. Within seconds, a loud and deafening sound struck them and the building collapsed. Running for their dear lives, all the soldiers felt the massive force of the destruction, shaking the ground violently as if an earthquake was happening. It was still early before the end, however. The residue of the ruins was diffused, forming identical large cloud, excluding the fact that it was gliding out on the land with hundred miles per hour. The fire was put off, but part of the headquarters was gone. As the mist subsiding, some soldiers, along with Mustang's henchmen, were strewed with dust and powder.

Choking for air, the survivors stared at the destruction site, could not believe the once noble building had became nothing but scraps and ruins. It was a disaster for all the soldiers in eastern. The fire had taken everything with it, leaving the city a fog of despair and dead night.

"Damn it!" Havoc punched his fist in the air.

Fuery went feeble upon what he seen. "Colonel… captain…" He crumbled down, feeling his cheeks dampened with streaming down tears. "Why? Why them? How could this happen?"

Owing to the civil war in Ishabal, Breda and Falman could never be more considerate of the junior officer. Moreover they too were having a great loss. They turned their faces to sympathetic

"Clean up your face, sergeant major!" Havoc walked up to Fuery and threw him a handkerchief, springing a surprise on the latter when he lifted up his head to see the flying piece of cloth. The sergeant major did catch it on time but stared at the grinning lieutenant wordlessly.

On sight of the illogical grin, Breda was ablaze with anger. "Havoc! How could you…" He snapped a few words, retarded later by a vivacious bark of a dog. Turning to his left along with his colleagues, Breda saw a canine was running to their direction and leapt at the sergeant. It was Hawkeye's dog.

"Hayate!" Fuery broke into laugh, clutching the dog jubilantly while his face was tainted with saliva. It was not too long the group heard another familiar voice. Fuery stopped playing with Black Hayate to take a closer look to the source of sound. The dog obeyed.

"What another hell I've been through!" It was Colonel Roy Mustang that emerged from the dark alley, preceding Captain Riza Hawkeye. Both of them were smudged with soot from top to toe. They saw the colonel was growling as he strode to them, leaving the captain sighing, yet otherwise they were safe and sound. Mustang noticed a surge of unwanted attention from his inferiors and he halted on the spot, causing Hawkeye who was following him closely behind nearly collided with him. He saw his soldiers were worn out although their smiles were covering the tiredness. "I'm sorry. Sometimes things just got out of control." He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's easy for you to say, colonel! Did you know we were all jump out of our skin when we heard Captain Hawkeye and you were trapped inside the building?" Breda said.

"What else can I do? I wasn't purposely trapped myself in the fire scene, okay? As my subordinates, four of you should have come to rescue us! If we weren't lucky enough, you were now looking at our ghosts!" Mustang said with harassment.

"Colonel…"

"And you Captain!" The colonel turned around, staring at the captain sternly. "What is the objective of your duty?" He questioned her loudly, drawing some curious soldiers crowding around them.

"To protect and assist you, sir."

"Then, why didn't you escape when you were given chance? As a result, your mistake led our safety into jeopardy, which was totally inexcusable. Hawkeye, I am highly doubt your capability as my second-in-command."

"I'm very sorry." Hawkeye said repentantly.

"You didn't have to. I am the one to take the responsibility. From now on, I will reassess your performance and in order to conduct it effectively," Hawkeye then felt him taking her left hand and a ring was slipped into her ring finger.

"WHAT!" The crowd exclaimed.

"you are to marry me." A gentle face Mustang had changed into as he held the woman's hand firmly. Hawkeye, on the other hand, was speechless and seemed to be bemused.


	13. Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hunted**

The children sat on the floor, forming a curve line and were deeply enchanted with the story until they forgot their bed time. They had a good story teller too, which happened to be their father. He had been sitting on his armchair for hours, gratifying his curious children without any book on his hands. "Why was the scientist hiding the truth? If he had told the judge, then the war wouldn't erupt." One of the youngsters asked, his little eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Because he wanted to proof his theory of immortality." Their affectionate father answered, at the same time was encumbered of the question, irregular lines carved across his callused face when he smiled. Then, they were interrupted by the screeching sound of wooden window, wobbled by the gush of wind. Getting up on his feet, the father moved to the window in a few steps, both hands reaching for the hoops. Out of instinct, his heart was troubled, but he shut the window and put on his trademark smile. "It is very late now, children. Shall we continue tomorrow?" He turned around.

"But daddy, the story hasn't finish! Did he get away with it?" A girl pouted, clinging on her father's trousers.

"Yeah daddy, we want to hear it!" The children were reluctant to leave.

"Sorry sweet heart." The father squatted down, a hand on his son's shoulder, the other on his daughter's. "I have a promise with your mother that four of you won't stay up again. You don't want to get mommy angry, do you?"

The children shook their head left and right.

"Now, brush your teeth and go to bed. Good night!"

"Good night, daddy!" The children said in unison. Disappointedly, they walked out the reading room together and closed the door.

The father closed his eyes, letting out a puff. "You've came earlier." He stood up. Footsteps, he heard behind him, and he let it came near to him as he was standing on the spot motionless. Soon, it became quiet, and that made him feel uneasy, but yet he was able to keep his internal feeling from exposure. The silence prolonged while he waited calmly for the intruder to make a move or attack, to be precise. Dressing in black outfit similar to a ninja's, a hood to cover his head and a black cloth wrapped below his eyes, it was certain that he wanted his identity to be remained as a secret.

"The General had inquired for a second consideration."

Opened his eyes wide, he recognized the voice was feminine. "A woman?" He murmured.

"Surprise?"

"No. I was curious." He slipped his hands into the pockets. "No offence, when I was told he would send his repository I didn't expect it would be a woman."

"I understand. Do you need someone else?"

"No, no. It doesn't matter." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I know this will be abrupt since it is only our first meet. Would you do me another favor?"

"What is it?"

"Tell him not to harbour any guilt of me, I deserve it."

"Very well."

In a swift action, the blood splashed over, tainting the carpet, the armchair and the desk in red, at the same time a body kneeling with a thud, and collapsed prone on the floor. The woman withdrew her bayonet, looked to her right, horrified over what she saw. The door was left ajar, unveiling a portion of the small figure, with a hand holding a book, shuddering while watching her through his out of focus eyes.

Riza Hawkeye was jolted awake from the nightmare. She was drenched by her own sweat, panting as she recalled the dream she had. It was uncountable how many times she had the same nightmare and she tried everything, desperately to get rid of the horror, to be futile, however. She curled up her legs and arms into a fetal position, tears dripping onto her laps as she buried herself in a silent cry.


	14. Right person, wrong place, wrong time

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Right person, wrong place, wrong time**

Question after another question, Roy Mustang had been interrogated for half an hour. He knew the top brass would not just let him and Hawkeye go without questioning them. Of course, they had been waiting for this moment after the revolution; thanks to Mustang, the military would have to share their power with the parliament and that, they wanted vengeance. He did not care what they would do to him, yet regretted he had enmeshed Hawkeye in the trouble. The captain had passed the session and her somber face told Mustang they had gave her a rough time.

"Colonel, do you seriously mean your intention to marry Captain Riza Hawkeye is just to supervise her?" The major general asked, adjusting his glasses. He was the most amicable among the three interrogators, during the process. Sitting next to him was a lieutenant general, but instead of questioning, he immersed himself in writing. Peculiarly, these two generals looked alike General Grumman; they heights, their glasses and face, excluding the major general had bizarre curled mustache and the other one who was writing was totally bald. Mustang wondered if General Grumman had twin brothers.

"Yes general." Mustang replied seriously. He did not know why they constantly repeated the same questions. Somehow, his experiences taught him to be careful of the answers he would give. It was possible they were plotting to trap him, even if they would not get what they want from the shrewd Mustang.

"This is ridiculous! There are thousands way to take charge of your subordinates! Why must you breach a law to do so?" The more drastic Brigadier General Raven bellowed, manipulating the whole interrogation, besides being the annoyed one. He was sitting on the right of the major general and this vigorous guy was one of the top supporters of Fuhrer King Bradley.

"Since when had he transferred to the internal affair?" Mustang thought. "Sir, in Captain Hawkeye's case, it is a horse of another color. As her commanding officer and close friend, I have the responsibility upon her deteriorating performance."

"What do you mean it's a horse of another color? You just gave a lame excuse for your selfish motives. According to the information we've got, your relationship with Captain Hawkeye is more than just intimate friends. How do you explain that?"

"We are soldiers, but we are human too. I admit that we have grown feelings to each other."

The silent lieutenant general finally put down his pen. "You mean you love her?"

"Yes sir. I do."

"Oh!" The major general and the lieutenant general said in amazement.

"I've heard enough of it! You are blatantly defying the Fraternization Law!" the brigadier general almost jumped when he stood up, roared.

"Calm down, brigadier! We will make a verdict of it at the end of the session. So, would you please sit down?" The lieutenant general said.

"Yes, sorry, sir." Brigadier General Raven apologized awkwardly and sat down.

"Colonel Mustang, did you have sexual intercourse with Captain Riza Hawkeye?" The major general folded his hands, staring at Mustang somewhat curiously.

"No sir. We didn't. Even when we were off duty, we always kept our professional etiquette on. Neither of us would try to step out of line."

"Does she consent to your proposal?"

"I don't know, sir. She hasn't reply."

"Did she have any idea you would propose to her?"

"No sir."

"About the ring you've bought. How much does it cost anyway?" That was a weird inquiry from the lieutenant general. The atmosphere discomfited him when he realized he had drawn uncomfortable stares, shuffling the papers on the table. "Excuse me. It was a personal question from me. Just forget about it would you?"

"Colonel, Captain Riza Hawkeye and you have done a good job on upholding the military protocol."

"Thank you, major general."

"However… marriage between military personnel is intolerable. On account of Captain Riza Hawkeye and your merits to Amestris, the military council won't bring any charge against both of you but it is just this once. Dismiss!"

Mustang stood up and snapped to salute, returning by the generals except General Raven.

"That's it? How can you let them go without any punishment? They had despised the law!"

"We had given them warning." The lieutenant general said, while he and the major general sat down.

"But…"

"Brigadier General Raven! Are you questioning your superior officer's decree?"

"No, no sir!"

"Good. Now, dismiss!"

Mustang walked out of the room with mixture of relief and discontent. He took a turned to his left, stepped back as he found his captain was sitting on a bench while waiting for him. Suddenly, he felt he could not gather up his courage to face her. She did not realize he was there and he did not bother to call her. He just stood there, observing her listless form that he almost unrecognized. Her fringe had covered a good portion of her face when her head bowed and yet it could not shun Mustang's eye of her being so fragile and weary. She was shivering from the inside of her body, clenching hard her fists on her laps and wrenched Mustang's heart along, knitted his brows sadly.

He staggered when he seen Hawkeye lifted up her head, seeing him standing several meters away at the corner. He immediately put on his conceited smirk, taking a few steps forward as she picked up their black trench coat beside her, draped them over her forearm and sprinted to him. "Colonel!" She called. He knew the captain well that she was going to give him another speech-long reasoning. So, he snatched the wrist of her unoccupied arm on cue and pulled her along, striding out of the building. "Well at least, we won't be court martial. Don't worry, Hawkeye. We still have another chance when we appeal to the higher ups." He kept talking nineteen to the dozen, unwilling to let her say a word.

"Colonel!" She called louder. It was getting difficult of her to follow Mustang pace as she was half dragged along the way, not to mention she was dressing a formal uniform, which with calf-length skirt. The colonel turned a deaf ear to the woman behind him. "Everything will be fine, I promise." He rattled on, passing the exit. Walked down the steps, Mustang was pulled back by a force behind him all at once. He turned around, surprised to see Hawkeye stuck her feet fast on the spot, looking at him worriedly. The hand he seized had become limb, telling him he had grasped too hard on it. "Roy, will you listen to me, just once?" Her melancholy amber eyes pleaded devoutly. Mustang loosened his grip bit by bit before he let it go, casting his sight down at the floor by his side, contritely. Around the couple, people were going in and out of the building, being too busy to take notice the surroundings. The sunshine was promptly mantled with layers of grey clouds; growls sounded from the sky, but these had been neglected by both the officers.

Second by second the time passed away as he was waiting her to say a word. She seemed to have lost her voice, opening her mouth but no word came out. Took in some air, she began to speak. "I should have told you about the contract the others and I had signed."

"It's not your fault." He faced her, said.

"Please, let me finish this." Later, she found every word she was about to say was stuck inside her mouth. "Your proposal, it means so much to me. And, I'm very happy to hear it from you. Trust me, I do but…"

"But what? I know you're going to say 'I can't marry you because that stupid Fraternization Law gets in our way!'" His face muscles strained tightly, talked the captain down. The sorry brow she shown him, defeated and melted him as well as softening his face. "It's not fair, Riza! It's not fair! After what we've been through for this country, is that what we deserve? All we want is just a proper marriage. Are we asking too much?" He became sorrowful as he continued. Drop, drop, drop, the drizzle sprinkled over the earth, moistening the dry sand and soaking the couple with its cool fluid. "I'm sorry."

Hawkeye stepped forward, wrapped up her colonel tenderly with the trench coat. "There's nothing to be sorry about. If there is, it would be us for seeing the right person, but in a wrong place, at a wrong time." Gripping his revers lightly, she slid her hands down. Raised her head, she met his raven eye and black eye patch, reminded her of the small failure from that day. "But then, after thrice I'd almost lost you, these are not so important anymore. You've gave me all I wanted." She smiled faintly.

They met each other's lips, pressing against the soft tissues lightly, savoring the sweetest kiss they ever had. They pulled away from each other while Mustang held the woman he loved in his arms firmly and never wanted to let her go, ever. It was odd. However wet they were under the rain, they were not feeling cool at all, on the contrary, they were warm like being sheeted layers and layers of blankets. "I suppose this is the truth." Closing his eye, Mustang spoke quietly to himself, but the close distance between his mouth and Hawkeye's ear had allowed the latter to hear him clearly.

"What truth?"

"About me being useless whenever it rains."

She did not ask further. After awhile, a smile sneaked in on her face.


	15. A good start

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A good start**

Colonel Roy Mustang was driving to the Eastern Headquarters, anticipated a new environment at his work place. Then a weak but sensible quake reached him, getting stronger as he drove on, before he met a full-loaded truck with bricks rumbled over the road ahead. Subconsciously he fixed his eye on the heavy machine, watching it puffing out steam through its exhaust pipe, then again regained his concentration back to driving as he overtook the slow vehicle. Turning a corner, he abruptly put on the brakes and stopped his car by the pedestrian walkway.

A corporal had been waiting for his arrival at the sideway. He slowly advanced on the car. "Good morning colonel!" The young soldier saluted, expecting a same greeting from the colonel. Instead, he caught a car key, which was pitched from the raven haired officer once he got off his car.

"Park the car." Mustang said as he hastened away. Just a second, he turned on his heel. "Do not speak a word to anyone that I drive, especially Captain Hawkeye. Understood?" He warned the soldier. Oddly, the latter had a blank face, eyes focusing on somewhere else. Mustang could merely see a small movement of the corporal's index finger. It was pointing to his direction but Mustang doubted the inferior's intention. He soon found himself not far away from the myth to be unveiled.

"Nice try, sir." A feminine voice was heard.

He swiftly turned about, astounded by the hairbreadth distance between the captain and him, but he quickly came to himself again. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He smirked.

It was nothing uncomfortable for him actually. Mustang had used to live without his left eye. He still could see anyway. However, his normal life style had Hawkeye constantly worried of him. For instance, she searched the whole library for books of taking care the disable, told him what he should and should not do. Unfortunately driving was at the top of the 'shouldn't do' list. Many times Mustang felt to tell her that he was alright and knew what he was doing but when he saw her care and the way she momentarily forgot her guilt made him held back the thought.

Beside Hawkeye, there was another carefree creature, which was 'entertained' by the couple's encounter. Wagging his tail happily, the dog often switched his sight between the man and woman.

"You always have a choice when you want one." Hawkeye nonchalantly answered, walked away, leaving the colonel to endure the stare of Black Hayate.

"Shouldn't you warn me?" Mustang asked the canine in a whisper, as though it was a human.

The dog returned the question with a bark.

In a sigh, the colonel rubbed his forehead, face muscles twitching. "How foolish I am! She must have silenced you in the first place." He murmured.

"Black Hayate!" Instantly, Hayate heeled his mistress upon the call. Following them was Mustang as he was left a meter behind, obliterating the dumbfounded corporal with the car.

When they were walking to the nearby headquarters, Mustang's eye was subliminally lingering on the female officer's back, wrinkling his brows occasionally. "Are you angry?" He asked in a blunt way.

"No." Hawkeye answered, monotonously.

Somehow, despite she had a calm feature, Mustang sensed she was drowning herself in the belied anger like a volcano on the edge of eruption. "_Yeah right. Last time after I talked to the nurse, you gave me exactly the same face and answer too._" He thought.

They fell into silence again, coming across the alley. Lagged behind, Mustang felt an urge to explain to his captain was surging in, but the words were stuck in his mouth.

"You want to talk?" Crossing the street, Hawkeye asked.

Since it was the core of her capacity as his right-hand woman, Mustang was not surprise upon her aptitude of reading his mind at all. "No." Giving up the offer, his voice was muffled by a coming by truck. On the other hand, Hawkeye never seemed to care.

As they passed through the wall fence, a giant frame came forth, showing its protrusive structure which no other buildings had. There, Mustang heard discord of sawing, nailing, drilling and other discomfort sounds of functioning machine. He tilted his head slightly toward the building, but the blinding sunray that passed through the holey construction precipitated him to protect his eye. Under the sheltering of his hand, he saw shadows of peoples that he assumed those were the construction workers', wandering near the area. As the sunlight vanished from his view, he focus his view on the path as soon as he laid down his hand and faced parallel with his body. He had been led into a building.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"We work here." The captain replied, nodding her head to the saluting soldiers.

"Personnel?"

"Yes, only temporary."

"Since when?"

"Today."

"Was I informed of our transfer?"

"Yes, Colonel Mustang, I told you yesterday."

"It's weird. I don't remember when it happened."

"0815 hour. I saw you nodded your head."

"You saw me nodded my head?"

"Yes, quite frequent too."

A spasm of adrenalin hit Mustang, heart pumping fast that almost breaking out of his chest. Feeling beads of cold sweats rolling down from his forehead, he recalled that time he was dozing off on his chair and completely unaware someone had talked to him. He steadied his nerves, observed the situation and came to a conclusion; the captain did not notice him slacking off. "Did Warrant Officer Falman receive the transfer notice?"

"_Thud! thud, …_"

The duo stopped and stood still; Black Hayate perked up his ears. "What was that sound?" Mustang wondered, looking around. Leaving both humans behind, the dog trotted forward before he turned and stopped in front of a door, soft yelps emitted from the his throat, signaling the couple to come close.

Hawkeye reacted quickly as she went for the door which the sound was originated while the colonel came after her. That time, Black Hayate demonstrated obedience by sitting on the spot and waiting patiently. Once the knob was turned, he sneaked into the room through the small gap. It took awhile for both officers to have a full view of the room inside. There was a mound of papers, files and folders on the floor while an old warrant officer was squatting and collecting them.

Papers in stack that embellished some colors had whetted the canine's curiosity, approaching and sniffing them. "Black Hayate?" Falman paused and blinked his eyes. "Uh, good morning Colonel Mustang, good morning Captain Hawkeye!" Astound by the presences of both officers, Falman snapped to salute.

"Good morning warrant officer." Outside of the room, Mustang greeted. "You seem busy here." Gesturing his index finger around the stack of papers, a tint of revulsion steeped his face as Hawkeye helped her coworker to pick up the papers.

"I apologize for the mess, sir!" Falman bowed regretfully.

"Just clean it up." Mustang waved his hand lackadaisically. "Captain, shall we proceed to my office?"

Hawkeye stood up, a thin pile of files in her arms. "Sir, here is your office."

It was his greatest fear ever. Mustang and papers were more like fire and water. Since he was the Flame Alchemist, resembled a fire himself, then paper must be water. What pained him the most was he could not burn them to ashes no matter how much hatred he fostered on it. It is not because of he was incapable, but was forbidden. All of a sudden, the room seemed to be swirling. "Are you positively sure?" Mustang rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Yes colonel. That is your desk." Hawkeye pointed to the right.

Upon that, Mustang popped his head into the room and looked to his left, scarcely had any sight of a desk. At the time he saw one, he withdrew his head, felt numb and was speechless. There were nothing but piles of papers with height of a meter occupied his desk waiting for him. "Why didn't you clear it?" His tone was sensed to be slightly trembled.

"Because those need your signature."

"That much?" Mustang raised his brow. "When is the due date?"

"Today before 1200 hours, but some are urgent."

Mustang sighed, walked to his desk patted on one of the piles. "Alright then, with my two helpful subordinates, I can finish them in no time." He smiled cheerfully at his comrades, but the smile did not last long. "Both of you will help me out, won't you?" Getting no respond, he changed his eye's focus on Hawkeye, who was expressionless.

"I'll bring you some coffee." After there was short pause, she gave a direct answer and exited the room, Black Hayate trailed along.

Amazed by the captain's coldness, Mustang quickly found his next victim, darted his eye on the old soldier.

Falman almost jumped out of his skin but his brain thought fast enough. "I, I a… I'll get more pens for you, sir." He dashed out of the office.

Disappointed, Mustang plumped down on his chair and slouched back in his seat. "So, here is another torture chamber made by the top brass?" He took a pen and some documents from the piles then scribbled his signature. "Unfortunately, they won't get any slightest taste of satisfaction."

Data damage and lost of crucial documents caused by the unexpected fire gave the military a major headache. Therefore, the priority to recover lost files and reorganize all available data was ordered directly from Central. While the eastern headquarters was facing shorthanded, all military personnel who were stationed there must worked overtime. That day would be no difference and went hectic as the working hour started.

Captain Riza Hawkeye was among those who noticed the burdens on their shoulders. Besides being tied up by heavy loads of paperwork, she must be watchful eyes on her coworkers too. Colonel Mustang would be the nuisance of all but the captain learnt to deal with him. A cup of coffee brewed with Hawkeye's secret recipe and lots of attention would solve the problem.

"I'm tired!" Mustang howled, stretching his body, hand griping a pen.

"But colonel, you just started your work for 5 minutes." Falman's voice muffled over the paper piles.

"Is that a problem?" Mustang looked disapprovingly at the piles that obstructed his vision of the warrant officer.

"Uh no, sir."

"Well, I need a break and nothing can get in my way." Mustang leaned his back and closed his eye, hands a bit folded while lying on his belly.

"Yes sir, whatever you said."

The smell of coffee filled the hallway, reached instantly to Mustang's nostrils, jolted the relax form. The scratch of a pen grazing against the paper drew a snigger from the warrant officer. Within the screech, Mustang heard someone walking near to him. As if out of reflex, his face turned solemn, hand squeezing the pen tightly.

"Here's your coffee, colonel Mustang." A mug that steaming pleasant smell of coffee was put on Mustang's desk as a feminine voice was heard.

"Thank you Hawkeye." Mustang said, was not looking at the captain.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to see you work diligently."

"It's a pleasure. How could I relax at this moment? Besides, I'm a role model to my subordinates." Mustang giggled nervously.

"By the way captain, your coffee can raise everyone's spirits even just a smell of it." Falman said. In those words, Mustang sensed the connotation.

"I'm thrilled, Warrant Officer Falman! Here, you deserve this cup of coffee."

"Why, thank you!" Falman stood up, received the cup and took a sip of it. "It tastes great! Colonel, you should drink it before it cools."

"I will, warrant officer!" Mustang spoke daggers.

Hawkeye frowned upon the colonel's reaction but she ignored it and went to her seat. Soon, the phone rang and she answered the call.

"Good morning Captain Hawkeye! It's me Fuery……" Hawkeye listened carefully to the call.

"Who is it?" Mustang asked.

Hawkeye turned her head to the colonel and cupped her hand on the receiver. "Master Sergeant Fuery called. Havoc and Breda seem to be interrupting him."

On cue, Mustang picked up the phone on his desk while Hawkeye hung up hers. "Havoc, stop sitting on Breda and hands off Fuery's face! Let Breda speak to me."

At the phone booth, Havoc froze. He was indeed sitting on the shoulders of the kneeling Breda while Fuery's face was pressing against the glass of the phone booth. He slowly got off Breda and released Fuery.

"Colonel Mustang?" Breda took the phone. "You're not going to believe this! Havoc is getting married!"

"You're right. I don't believe it."

"But it's true, sir. Fuery and I witnessed it with our own eyes. The wedding is just three days away."

"You kid me! Who is that girl?"

"Your ex-girlfriend, Grace."

"Grace?!" Mustang exclaimed, sitting up straight. "Grace, that flower-girl?" Looking left and right, he whispered.

"Yes colonel."

"That's bizarre."

"You think so, sir?"

Then, Mustang heard hissing sound.

"Colonel, chief. You won't be able to present at my wedding. I certainly won't allow that!"

"Wow, did Central train you that too? It's quite a temper you got there." Mustang said amusingly while he was fiddling a pen.

"Don't change the topic. It's the most important day of my life. You can't ruin it anymore."

"Havoc, Havoc. Is your faith to Grace that shallow?" The colonel leaned back. Waited for a few seconds, he did not get any respond. "What would she like for her bridal shower?"

"Colonel?"

"Consider it a gift from your old friend." Mustang's tone became serious.

"I swear to follow you no matter what, sir!" Havoc sobbed.

"Stop crying Havoc. You are embarrassing."

"Sorry colonel. I'm overjoyed." Cleaning his tears with his sleeve, Havoc said. "We're expected to finish our training on next month."

"Good, come back as soon as you can. The paperwork is killing me."

"Yes sir!"

Mustang hung up the phone and sighed as Hawkeye drew near to him.

"What's wrong sir?" She asked.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc is getting married." Mustang said imperturbably.

"Married?!" Falman jumped up from his seat.

"That's new." Hawkeye said.

"Who's the bride-to-be?" Falman asked.

"Grace, the flower-girl."

"I thought she dumped him."

"Who knows?" Mustang shrugged his shoulders. "Love is unpredictable."

"I guess we should buy a gift for the bridal shower." Hawkeye suggested.

"I told Havoc that too." Mustang said.

"That means I don't have to secure Lieutenant Havoc a girl anymore." Falman murmured. "That's great!" He cried out elatedly.

"What is so great about?" Mustang asked.

"Oh, Lieutenant Havoc's marriage. Isn't that great?"

"Not at all." Lost in his thought, Mustang unveiled his depression.

"Why?" Hawkeye asked.

"When he's married," Hawkeye and Falman pricked up their ears. "He will have a substantial reason to raise his salaries. Oh…. What a headache!" Mustang disheveled his hair as his emotion went frantic.

Hawkeye sighed, going back to her work. "You'll get better."

There and then, a few knocks hit the door and a private carrying a mail bag on his shoulder came across to the colonel. "Good morning Colonel Mustang!" He saluted.

"Good morning private, any mail for me?" Mustang asked.

"There's two, sir." The private passed the letters. "Good day, colonel." Mustang returned a nod and the private left.

One by one, Mustang opened the envelopes and read the letters. "Hmm… We'll have more military personnel by tomorrow." He grinned. "I'm saved!"

"I hope he could survive today's workload." Falman muttered, busy checking his files.


	16. I can't

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16: I can't**

Mustang walked along the street deliberately, eyes gazing around the chains of stores as he felt the warm breeze turning cold. Mustang rubbed his upper arms and turned around to his companion. It had been an hour they were wandering in the street, picking a suitable gift to Havoc. Ironically in that exuberant city, they could hardly find an item as a wedding gift. "Have you done yet?" He asked the woman standing in front of a store while he walked closer to her.

"How about this?" Riza pointed at a large-sized picture frame which had a simple design with roses and ribbons behind the glass. "Isn't it beautiful?" She said in a delighted manner.

"Let me see." Mustang slipped his hand in his coat, took out an eyeglass as he wore it cautiously. "A picture frame? Are you sure?" he raised his eyebrow as he scrutinized the frame, being unaware that someone was gazing at him.

"No, but I'm sure you look funny with that glass." Riza chuckled.

"Oh, I'm glad that you notice that now. Speaking of which, weren't you the one who insist me to wear this old-man-thing?" After he kept his eyeglass, he sulked, suffocated Riza in her own guilt.

"Roy, you can't see clearly without it." Her face softened instantly.

"Gotcha!" He grinned.

"Roy Mustang!"

"You'll never outsmart me, Riza. It will never happened." Mustang strode away with a smug face.

"Well sorry that I'm not as sly as you while playing in your mind game." Riza mocked as she walked to the opposite way.

In a blink of an eye, Mustang kept a straight face as he realized he had detonated a bomb unintentionally. "Riza!" He made a hundred and eighty degree turn and ran after her while she broke into a trot. "Riza! Wait!" Soon Mustang caught up with her and gripped her arm to stop her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No. It's not your fault. I just couldn't control myself. Sorry." Keeping her eyes downcast, Riza said remorsefully.

"It's okay, it's okay." Embracing the woman in his arms protectively, Mustang comforted her while his mind was filling up with anxiety. It took some time for Riza to be pacified but Roy waited patiently, thinking of something must have happened that it was seriously affecting her. "Feeling better?" Roy felt she nodded her head and he let her go. "Tell me, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. That's all."

Roy was skeptical of the answer he just got. Riza did look weary but he could tell there was something else that exhausted her.

"Don't lie to me, Riza!" Mustang was getting intolerant. "Whatever it is, just tell me okay? I can't let you torturing yourself to death without knowing what happened."

"I can't. I can't tell you. Please understand, Roy. It's better for you in that way."

"Better? I'll tell you what is better." Roy was desperate. He had to try whatever he could to get himself closer to Riza again. If only he was not in that street, if only he had more time, if only 'she' did not see him.

"Roy!"

Roy turned his head to find a girl dashing to him and clung on him. It was too late for any reaction as the black haired girl gave a peck on his cheek, sending utter shock right to him. "What the…" He grumbled.

"Oh Roy! I miss you so much!" Jumping on the spot like a child did, the girl in an artist dress said elatedly.

"Roy, would you mind to introduce us?" Riza crossed her arms, wearing her famous mask -- the no nonsense look, back on her face.

That was when the girl started to realize Riza existence. "Yeah Roy! Who is she? Another of your girlfriend?" The girl pouted while she hung her hands around Roy's neck.

"Rae, stop it!" Roy said, broke away from the girl. "Sorry Riza. She's just being playful." Roy explained.

"No, I'm not." The girl said scornfully. "Rita,"

"It's Riza!" Riza corrected.

"Whatever. Roy and I will gonna marry soon."

"Marry?" Astounded by her remark, Roy cupped his hand on the girl's mouth as she struggled to talk.

"So, you're gonna marry?" Riza asked nonchalantly.

"Please don't listen to her. There's no such thing. You can trust me on that." Roy grinned nervously.

Riza sighed. "I'll call you later."

"I'll wait for your call." Roy watched Riza left heavy heartedly. Unable to speak with her mouth cupped, the girl fretted as she crossed her arms. Roy made a mechanical turned of his head and fix his eye on the girl, an angry scowl was wore on his face. The much shorter girl had no fear upon the potential threat that shown by the elder man, but she glared at him instead. "You like to talk, don't you? I have plenty of time to hear you."

* * *

As the sun set, streetlight played its part to enlighten the city. It was still early for the people of the eastern city to rest since the night had just begun. However, in the captain's agenda, nightlife would never be seen in the list. Thanks to the massive workload, she was too wore out to do anything else than having a rest. Adding insult to injury, the girl whom she encountered earlier somewhat troubled her though she trusted Roy more in that matter. 

"Who was that girl anyway?" She muttered, reaching home as night fell. "Oh! I don't have time for this!" She thought, keys emerged in her hand. "I'm home!" Expecting someone would welcome her, Riza said aloud once she entered her house.

Turned around when the door closed, peculiarly, Riza saw no one nor heard anything. "Black Hayate!" The house was filled by the call but soon fell into silence again. The unlikely calmness stirred her soldier instinct as she set herself to be fully alert, fearing it might be an invader in her house. "Boy, you're gonna miss your dinner!" Armed with a handgun, Riza advanced by stealth to search for the invader. Just as she was going to check on her room, she heard a loud bang came from the kitchen.

Without thinking, Riza cautiously sprinted to the kitchen while her hands holding the gun tightly. She was ready for a nasty confrontation. At the first sight of the kitchen, she saw some utensils were scattered on the floor with a toppled waste bin among. A dog was standing beside the bin, licking his muzzle that smeared with food remnants.

Riza lowered her gun. There were two innocent eyes watching her suspiring in relief. "Black Hayate! Did you make all this mess?" Riza asked, keeping her gun back to the holster.

The dog barked delightedly, as if nothing happened. It was a bad move. Riza was never been tolerant when it came to discipline, and she would not make an exception even then. Expressionlessly, she grabbed the dog's collar and went to the front door. Black Hayate whined helplessly while his mistress pulling him along. "If you want to stay with me, you have to follow my rules and you should never break it, ever." Riza told. "Since you don't quite understand, tonight is your chance to make it clear." Opened the door and drew the dog out, Riza shut the door ruthlessly. Black Hayate lay down on the grass, whimpered softly while hoping his mistress would forgive him by the next day.

Riza walked to the kitchen to clean up the mess although she was drained to do it. The phone rang out an hour later. Put by the dirty cloth she was washing, Riza hastily wiped her hands and jogged to the living room. "Hello?" She picked up the phone. While she listened to the call, she subconsciously looked out through the window, watching Black Hayate's languid form lying on the ground. "Yes. I understand. Thanks for your help." She hung up the phone. Turned her head to the right, she saw her clock showed it was 8.04. Riza was lost in her thought, a tint of apprehension drew on her face. Her eyes drifted out through the window pane but her brain did not give a slightest attention on her observation. "Tick, tick, tick…" The sound hammered at her heart and became stronger and stronger, louder and louder for every passing second. In the midst, something had abruptly snatched her wandering soul back. Riza reached for the curtain and drew it. Many years ago, Mustang had made a promise that nothing would change if she badly performed one day. The time had came for him to fulfill his word.


	17. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

Author's note: I've received just two reviews lately. I wonder if my fanfic is that terrible until every reader is too shy or too tired to review it anymore. Just a couple of weeks ago, I requested ThatLittleBlondeAngel to be my beta-reader. So guys, there will be many better chapters coming in the future.

To lili: Thanks for the clarification and compliment you gave but I think there are better fanfic writers whom deserve the award more than I do.

To saponin: Thank you for being honest. Whenever I've made a mistake, please don't hesitate to correct me.

Finally, thank you very much for the support and reviews. Let's get back to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 17: Questions**

Roy was roaming around, adoring the colorful illumination in the city. He dipped his hand into the pocket. A silver fob watch was revealed in his hand. He took a look at the time under the dim light. In a quick sweep, he took a glimpse to his back. In the midst of the crowd, there was a young woman trailing along, fascinated by the flamboyant night.

Roy felt a gush of annoyance pressing his chest. He clumped along the way, displaying his irritation. But his implication had been screened by the beautiful sights around the girl. Having failed to get her attention, Roy suddenly stopped walking and stood still. The girl behind him, as he expected, did not stop. Instead, she collided with his back. "Ouch!" She cried out. "Why did you stop?"

"Why? Don't you have anything to tell me?" Swiftly turned to the back, Roy vented his anger on her.

The girl was not terrified at all. "Tell you what? I have nothing to say. Besides, it was you who dragged me here in the first place!" She retorted.

"Oh, how bizarre! You couldn't stop talking two hours ago and now you have nothing to say?"

She tilted her head and kept quiet.

"Okay, I get your message. I won't force you to open your mouth. You'll get the first train ticket to Central by tomorrow morning."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No! You can't control me anymore! I'm eighteen now!"

"Whether you're eighteen or not you're still listening to me, get it? And do not shout at me!" Roy shouted her down. He could sense there were many pairs of eyes were watching them but he never gave a heed on it.

"God, Roy! You didn't have to shout. I'm half-deaf now," the girl cupped her ears.

"Don't call me by my first name!" He scolded sternly.

"Alright! Alright! Whatever you want it." She raised her hands. "Oh boy! Since when have you become so grumpy?"

"You drove my girlfriend away!" Roy walked away and the girl followed.

"What?" The girl was surprised. "You're mad because of that silly woman?"

"Watch your tongue, Rae! You don't know anything about her."

"You seem really like her. Oh wait a sec! Don't tell me you're in love with her."

"Yes I do."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god!" Rae cupped her mouth, excitedly.

"What?"

"Roy Mustang falls in love? What the breaking news!" She laughed, overjoyed.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Who is she? I want to know."

"It's none of your business."

"Oh come on! You're not shy, are you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then why is your face red?"

"You can't trick me. I won't say a word. Hey, don't try to change the topic because we won't talk anything else except about you, alright?"

"There's nothing about me that we can talk."

"No, that's not true. What happened to your hair? Why is it short? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Academy? Why…"

"Stop! You asked too many questions!"

"No. Those are just ten percent of all of my questions."

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you must promise me not to get mad again."

"We shall see that later."

"You are so mean." Rae breathed a sigh. "I don't like my long hair. So, I cut it. I came here to see you and I… I… I…" Feeling uneasy, she rubbed her hands.

"You what?"

She shut her eyes, feet sticking on the ground. "I… I quit the Academy!" She said loudly. For a few seconds, she had prepared for the worse but there was nothing happened. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found a very angry man was watching her.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry," Rae apologized.

"Sorry? I tried so hard to let you study in the best school and you quit! I won't forgive you Rae. You'll get back to the Academy whether you like it or not!"

"No! I don't want to go back there!"

"There's no negotiation." Roy grabbed her hand. Just when he was going to pull her along, a gush of water splashed on him. Caught him off guard, Rae loosened herself from the grip and fled.

"Rae! Rae!" Roy ran after the girl but it was not too long before she vanished into the crowd. Frustrated and damped, Roy panted heavily on the spot. Water, he wondered where it came from.

* * *

Minutes after the small incident, Roy went back hastily to his apartment. The night had turned cold, freezing the wet colonel. Poor man! He was shivering along the way. He kept rubbing his arms, trying to warm up himself but it did not help him much. "I shouldn't listen to Riza. I could have been in my car!" He mumbled.

It was a long way and yet Roy managed to reach his apartment eventually. Another problem came up. He was getting close to losing control of his trembling hand as he struggled to insert the key into the keyhole. As his patience began to run out, the door had opened by itself. Roy hurried into his apartment. Coldness had killed his instinct to question the unlock door while the sense of warm was very appealing to his freezing body. Taking off his wet coat, he closed the door and turned on the light.

"Click!" He heard.

It had been the most intimate sound in his life but he was not supposed to hear it in his residence. Needless to say there were gun barrels pointing at his head. Nine men altogether, dressing in black suits, were nailing their murderous eyes on him. Roy cautiously held up his hands, his coat dropped on the floor right away. Rather than being afraid, he let his nimble wits to take control. "Excuse me gentlemen," he said flippantly, "I would love to have company at cold night but my apartment is too small to welcome any guest."

"Colonel Roy Mustang," somebody said his name, "I've heard a lot of you!"

Roy did not recognize the deep voice. He was suspecting it was owned by someone of great renown.

The men in black lowered their guns and moved to a side, revealed a man in his middle-age sitting on an arm-chair. "You are indeed very brave," he said.

"Mister President!" Roy said in a kindly tone. "It's my honor to meet you!"

"My bodyguards were a bit rough. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. They were just doing their job. Is there anything I can help?"

The president deliberately got on his feet and turned his back to Roy, hands folding behind. "There is one thing," he said. "There will be a general election in the state within five months, colonel."

"And?"

"As you know the practice of democracy is still young in this country. It may look like everyone loves peaceful lives but I know among them there are many people who are not happy with this revolution, especially the military."

"I see. You think I'm one of them."

"No, colonel. Only a fool will think that way. You may be unfathomable but it doesn't make you one of them."

"Let's come straight to the point. What do you want?"

"I want you to hunt down all of them, discover their plot so that Amestris will be free from jeopardy."

"You've overestimated me sir. I'm only a powerless military officer at the personnel department. If all of these are only for the election, I'll vote for you."

"There will be no more election, colonel!" Turned to Roy, the President chipped in outright. "We'll have a war however. If I lose the battle, those suffering days will shadow all of us again for the rest of our lives! You had been in Ishabal for such ridiculous war. I'm sure you know how it felt like better than anyone does."

"You break into my house with guns pointing at my head and you expect me to believe you? You are a politician and I never trust a politician over a rootless threat."

"Or you prefer to trust an old fox in the military, comparing to a politician?"

"What did you say?"

"I must admit I could never outflank a 'seasoned' schemer like General Grumman," the President said while his man passed Roy a file, "even the shrewd Roy Mustang didn't realize his deceitful plots," the President went on as Roy glanced over the content inside the file, eyes widen upon what he seen. "Are you alright, colonel? You look surprised. Nonetheless, I was in great shock when I just received it."

"Why me?" Roy asked, agitatedly. "Why do you choose me?"

"It's simple; you killed King Bradley and brought freedom to us, General Grumman is your mentor and Captain Riza Hawkeye is your right-hand woman and a lover of yours."

"Riza? What does this have to do with her?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Do you know Doctor Melvin Friedrich?"

"One of the mad scientists in Lab Five?"

"Exactly. He was one of the state researchers who studied Philosopher's Stone. Months after the Parliament took over the state, most of the scientists who involved in the Ishbal massacre had been executed by the tribunal in the verdict of massive manslaughter but Doctor Friedrich was found dead in his home."

"I know that. The murderer was an Ishabalan."

"There are too many loose ends about the true killer. Doctor Friedrich was murdered before the tribunal was conducted. Why? Then, there was a mysterious person who helps his family after he died."

"So? It still has nothing to do with my captain."

"And I suspected General Grumman. Of course he wouldn't kill the doctor himself. While the investigation was going on, I found you are secretly connected to General Grumman. You left Central two years ago as this case barely left any trace. Many things happened when you are transferred to Eastern Headquarters. I bet you have noticed Captain Hawkeye is acting strange recently."

"Are you suggesting she is the murderer? No. It couldn't be. General Grumman and Riza could hardly know each other. Why would she do that? Where's the proof?"

"I don't have any proof. There are many times my men tried to follow her but they have failed. Thus, according to a reliable source I have, General Grumman had a renounced daughter in the South and the once distinguished alchemist Jonathan Hawkeye, your alchemy teacher, was his son-in-law. Your captain might be the general's granddaughter. That's the reason I came to you."

"No, you're lying. I won't listen to you," Roy rumbled.

The President put on his brown hat and went to the door. "It's up to you but I know you'll change your mind. Goodnight colonel!" He said as his bodyguard was turning the knob.

The President walked out of the apartment with his bodyguards followed him protectively while their reflections fell on Roy's blur eyes. As the strong wind blew along the corridor, the screeching sound of the door had not repelled the lost and confused mind until the door was slammed shut. Roy stared at the file in his hands and squeezed it. Turned to his left, he looked at the telephone which is on the table. He felt the urge to grab the phone but his legs just could not move. _"What do you afraid of?" _The question swirled in his head. He finally rushed to the phone and made a call. "Please pick up the phone Riza," he muttered. His hope diminished after seconds of waiting and he hung up the phone. _Riza killed a man for General Grumman._ He would never believe that… even if it was true.


	18. Help me

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters. Some of the phrases below were adapted from the translated version of the original manga.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Help me**

Roy was meandering through the neighborhood, attempting to clear his mind.

"_Don't you have any other family or relatives?"_

"_I've never heard them talk of any relatives."_

"_Would you take my granddaughter as your wife?"_

"_Your captain might be the general's granddaughter."_

"No, no, no! It may be just a coincidence!" Roy shook his head.

Looking around, he found himself walking on a dead street. He recognized one of the houses that were not far away, staring at it and no light was seen through the windows. "She might have slept," Roy muttered, turning away. As he stepped a foot out, something had caught his attention. "Black Hayate?" Roy twirled himself behind. He saw a dog was lying on the grass, trembling, with its back facing up. "Hayate, what are you doing out here?" Roy knelt down. "Oh boy, you're shivering!" He took off his coat and covered it on the dog. Hayate whimpered, watching the man got up ringing the doorbell. Several times he pressed the button, and then he waited for some time, his skin crawled when the freezing air touched his face. Roy raised his head, looking at the window on the second floor. It was black inside. Roy turned to Hayate, and looked at the innocent face. He heaved a sigh, "You are a very lucky dog." Taking out a pen and a small piece of paper, Roy wrote something on it. The paper was then rolled and was slipped in the door. The raven haired man squatted beside the dog, tugged his hands into the slit between the lawn and the dog's belly, and lifted the canine with all his might. "Wow, for a mutt, you are the biggest and the heaviest one." Roy gritted his teeth while shambling away with Hayate carried in his arms.

* * *

Heavy rain poured down from the sky, showering the ground. As strong wind blew across the woods, trees and small plants were dancing along as if welcoming the arrival of the refreshing fluid. Beyond the boundary of the dense forest, there was a great mansion defended by troops of guards. Those sentries, armed with rifles and wearing trench coats, stayed at their posts like living statues as they felt the rain drops falling on them. 

Inside the mansion, a nervous steward was running up to the second floor where a maid was waiting for him. "I'm very sorry, sir." The young maid apologized, her hands holding a silver tray.

The steward did not say a word but his eyes were fixing on the tray which had some pills and a glass full of water on it. His face turned into a stern look and he clumped to the maid. "It should be empty." The bald man said.

"The master…"

"Enough of your excuse!" He snapped.

The maid bowed her head, shuddering.

"We do not attribute our failure to our master. Is that clear?" The steward asked.

"Yes sir."

"Leave it to me. There's more work to do in the kitchen."

The girl passed the tray to the taller man then ambled down the corridor.

Turning to his right, the steward knocked the door with his knuckles. He opened the door and was astonished by the blackness in the room. Cautiously, the steward groped his way to a lamp and switched it on. "Master, you have passed the time to take your medication." He faced to the bed beside him, watching a motionless figure lying on the bed. "You are going to compete for the position of commander-in-chief in less than three months, sir. You have to recover your health before then." The steward put the tray on the bedside table. "It wasn't you fault sir. It was no one's fault." He sighed.

"Theresa…" A weak voice was muffled under the blanket. "She was such a good daughter." A man slowly got up, it was General Grumman.

"She was," the steward said. "Ma'am always looked up to you."

"And I let her down."

"Master…"

"I feel shame. I could have been a better father, or… a better grandfather."

"Oh, now I remember! I've heard that you found your granddaughter in the south."

The old man breathed a sigh. "I did, but I lost her again."

"Why?"

Grumman said nothing but his steward could see the sorrow that hidden behind his gaunt face. "Please take your medicine, sir," the steward gave Grumman some pills and water. The latter swallowed the pills compliantly. "Good night, sir." The steward turned off the lamp, walked out of the room and shut the door.

Darkness claimed the room once again. Grumman was still sitting on his bed, eyes fixing on the wall. He could not see anything in the dark but he could not sleep either. The rain had not stopped, the lonely general wondered when it would. Grumman heard thunder rumbling in the air. Before long, lightning struck, casting the shadow of window frames on the wall. Grumman's eyes drifted to the shadow and gazed at it absently. There was another shadow in a human shape. Looking closely, the human figure loomed out. Shocked and feared, Grumman flipped the switch to turn on the light. Again, he turned himself over to see clearly at the wall. It was not a shadow, but a living human dressing in black from top to toe. "Ah! Alfred! Alfred!" Grumman screamed for help.

"Grandfather, it's me!" The intruder, having only his eyes to be seen, let out a feminine voice that was muffled by the cloth wrapping about his face.

"Who are you, and what did you call me?!" Grumman was yet to be calmed.

"Look at me grandfather!"

Weak eyes made the old general peer. In his indistinct view, Grumman saw the intruder taking off the hood followed by the mask. "You are…" Panicked, Grumman said with a shuddering voice, tears welling up in his eyes. "No, it couldn't be!" He snatched a pair of glasses beside him and wore it on. In front of him was a woman with long blonde hair. He looked at her eyes. Those amber eyes were filled with misery, as the general had always seen them before. "Riza… Riza…" The general reached out his hands.

Step by step, the woman went forward and plunged into the open arms. "Oh my god! Riza… you're still alive!" Grumman clutched his granddaughter to his chest, weeping.

"I'm very sorry, grandfather," Riza said, as the door was thrust open.

"Master, master, are you alright?!" The steward burst in awkwardly. "Ah!" He yelped, at the sight of a young woman standing beside Grumman. "Master…" shivering, he pointed at Riza, "am I… am I seeing the ghost of…" he gulped, "Miss Theresa?"

Grumman turned to Riza, blinking. "Oh, no Alfred! Don't be ridiculous!" Grumman snubbed the steward. "There isn't any ghost here," his tone turned soft. "She's my granddaughter, my only granddaughter, Riza Hawkeye."

"My apologies, ma'am," Alfred bowed twice, "I didn't mean to be impertinent. My name is Alfred Stone. I work as a steward here. It's my pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Mr. Stone, I'm sorry. The tight security here wouldn't allow any access from the outside so I had to brake in. Anyway, why do you need such strong defense at this remote area?"

Alfred and Grumman grew worried. "Ma'am," Alfred said, "Master had been threatened."

"By who?"

"We don't know but…" The steward showed Riza a letter, "someone sent Master a letter threatening to kill him."

Riza scrutinized the content in the smudgy letter that was written with red liquid. "This letter doesn't show many clues but I'll try to find out who's the sender."

"I'm glad you can help, ma'am. Master was seized by a heart attack because of this."

"A heart attack?" Riza knelt down and put her hand lightly on the old general's shoulder, looking anxious. "Are you okay, grandfather?"

"Yes, yes, I'm okay. It's just an old man disease, nothing to worry about." Grumman patted the hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Days ago, I received a telegram from Eastern Headquarters written that you are killed in the fire. I thought I lost you again. Then I was caught by that stubborn illness." Grumman stroked his chest. "But now, by looking at you," His hand touched Riza's cheek gently. "I'm cured!" He said with joy.

"Grandfather…"

"Please, Riza. Don't look at me with those pitying eyes. I'm a healthy and happy old man. It's no problem for me to live another twenty years. Hohohoho…" Grumman laughed.

Riza and Alfred sighed.

"By the way, how did you find me?"

"Through one of your contacts."

"My contact? That's weird. I never inform anyone that I'm here."

"Darn it! I might be stalked to get to you, grandfather. You're in danger!"

"Don't panic. I still have plenty of hideouts around this country. The only problem is I will lose the qualification to be a commander-in-chief."

"It seems like a plot to me."

"If it is a plot, then the target is not just me. A coup will erupt very soon."

"What should we do, Master?" The steward asked.

"Nothing much. Riza,"

Riza looked at her grandfather.

"I need your help."

* * *

Tired arms, sweating face, exhausted legs and a big furry burden. These were all happened on Roy, as he brought Hayate to his apartment. "I… ca..n'…t believe this," He panted out while he was clumped up through the stairs. "I, Roy Mustang, the incredible Flame Alchemist and the colonel of the State Military, have to carry a giant and heavy mutt…" he was heaving along the way, "Errr…" he groaned, as he finished climbed to the final step, "on my own!" Roy could not stop panting. 

Inhaling and exhaling the air through his lungs, he noticed the dog in his arms was watching him with tongue sticking out. "What?!" Roy asked, eye lid half-dropping. "Do I look like a clown to you?"

The dog whined softly and turned his head away.

"Hey! Look at me!" He said. Hayate turned his neck to face the man. "I know what you are thinking, I really do. I just haven't done much exercise for two years but I'm not useless, okay? You should be grateful that I'm a very kind man. If it weren't for me, you would have been freezing out there. Just because you are her dog, it doesn't mean you have the right to give me that look. Nobody can look at me like that. Do you hear me? She can, you can't. Got it?"

"Woof!"

"I take that as a yes. Now, can you walk?

Right on cue, Hayate drooped down his body while limbs hang loosely in the air, just like a lifeless corpse in Roy's arms.

"Oh, you feel limp now?"

The dog did not move even a muscle.

"You lazy mutt! I'll throw you down even if you're dead!" Roy said.

Hayate sensed the threat was not a fraud. The nimble canine plummeted onto the floor, tilting his head to see the smiling face.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Roy jeered, striding off.

Hayate seemed to be confused, looking at the colonel walking away.

"Hahahaha… You thought you've learnt it all huh? I must admit you're not bad on playing death, as a mutt." Roy laughed. A vicious growl sprang behind him. Roy looked round to see the dog posing an offensive position with his sharps teeth exposed. "Nice teeth, and yet, I won't take back my words." He said. Hayate barked fiercely at him in return. "You want a duel?" Roy asked with no joking. "I understand," His hand dove into the pocket, "Your challenge is accepted," taking out an ignition glove and slipped it onto his hand. "Let's prove that I was wrong." Roy said, a faint smirked on his face.

Slightly bent his knees backward like a crouching tiger, Hayate was standing firmly in an attack position. Both human and dog were waiting for the right moment to strike down their opponent, until…


	19. Dogfight

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dogfight**

Black Hayate made his move. He darted away so fast almost matching the speed of a running cheetah. His ferocious bark together with his razor-sharp fangs was as threatening as his baleful eyes. Roy's good eye was reflecting a vivid image of his opponent who was once being meek and adorable. Thanks to the experience he gained during the Ishabal war, he understood very well that panic would be his greatest enemy. Instead of losing his ground, Roy assessed the situation and calculated his moves. His cool head had everything within control.

"Three," Roy counted in his mind. "Two," he raised his folded arm slowly while watching Black Hayate getting closer and closer. "One!" The dog did not slow down even a tiny bit and Roy would not hold back. Black Hayate charged at his human opponent until he reached dangerously close with him right before he took a leap. "Too slow," Roy said as he flung his arm straight out and snapped his fingers within split second, triggering a small burst which then turned the air into a fog of dust. "This should have scared him off," Roy thought, rolling his eye from side to side.

Somehow, an uneasy feeling was surging up within him and Roy turned to his back, but was too late. The big canine jumped at Roy and knocked him down. It had not come to an end yet, at least not until Black Hayate could taste his prey's blood. It was horrible. Never once had Roy seen the black dog being so aggressive. He was barking madly, splashing his saliva as he was snapping his jaws in rapid speed like a wild beast. The challenge became very nasty. Laying his back on the floor, Roy was struggling to defend himself from the fearsome bite. Black Hayate was standing on Roy's chest while his neck was held in a firm grip. Both of them were trapped, yet not for long. Roy was desperate to push away the dog but encountered another strong thrust.

"I haven't lost yet," Roy muttered under his breath. In fact, his arms were getting sore and weak while those fangs were just an inch away before it could reach his neck. "You won't stop until you get me, will you?" Roy said, using up all his energy. More deafening barks stroke his ears. "Alright, alright!" He said. "You win! You got me!" Roy surrendered, loosening the grip around Hayate's neck. Then, a complete turnover happened. Roy gained some nice but rather sticky licks on the face. "Have you got enough taste of me?" Roy asked lazily. Black Hayate yelped happily in return. "Come on. Let's go to my apartment before we end up sleeping in the corridor," Roy gradually rose on his feet while Black Hayate got off. The colonel adjusted his coat as he picked up a strange smell. He sniffed the air and again under his coat. "Uh!" He grumbled. "I smell like a dog! Thanks a lot, Black Hayate!" Roy made a disgruntled look.

That night, Roy Mustang ended up washing his clothe with disinfectant, brushing his teeth ten times and using a whole bar of soap to bath.

* * *

Author's note: Short? I know. 


	20. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Lost**

"_Colonel Roy Mustang, is he dead?"_

"_No, grandfather. He survived from the fire too."_

"_Great! Both of you must get married as soon as possible."_

"_What? But why? It's too sudden."_

"_I want Colonel Mustang join us, Riza. He can be a valuable asset to our plan and the organization."_

"_Please don't drag Roy into this mess, grandfather. I'm sure we can find another way to win the election."_

"_Honey, I know how you feel but we don't have any choice left. I've been thinking to find a suitable man to replace me and compete for the position of commander-in-chief. I'm too old and some particular parties want me dead. Besides, keeping secrets between you and the colonel will only do more harm than good. Listen to me, Riza. If you find a chance, let him know everything. He loves you very much, I can tell. I have no doubt that he will do anything for you."_

"_But…"_

"_I beg you, Riza. Don't do this for me, do this for Amestris. If we fail this time, there will be another everlasting civil war. Just bring him to me and I'll take care of the rest."_

"Captain, captain!" Falman called his superior but the latter did not respond.

"Captain!"

"_Ring, ring, ring…!" _

The warrant officer decided to pick up the phone and left the captain. "Hello?"

"Warrant Officer Falman!" He heard a young male voice called him.

"Sergeant Major Fuery? Hey, how are you?"

"Our sergeant major is way too well these days," a different voice said. Falman recognized it was Breda.

"Yeah. Guess what? He picked up quite a number of hot chicks. They are all around him."

"Lieutenant Havoc? Are you guys off today?"

"Nah. Just slacking off for a moment."

"But I'm not. They threatened me to contact you with the radio while I was working."

The old warrant officer shook his head. "Seriously, you will bring shame to Colonel Mustang, you know?"

"Oh cut that crap off! Who doesn't know he is the biggest slacker in the world?"

"He's right," Havoc said lamely. "I bet today he's been late again, am I right?"

Falman looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock already but the colonel had not been seen around. "I guess bad habit is hard to change," he sighed.

"Don't worry, warrant officer. I'm sure Hawkeye will make him feel very sorry later," Breda said.

"I can't be sure about that." Falman rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the lost captain. "She seems really distracted right now."

"Am I hear you right? Captain Hawkeye is being distracted?" Fuery finally chipped in.

"To be exact, she is completely losing herself in her thought."

"Is that possible?" Havoc asked.

Falman waved his hand before the captain's eyes but she was as still as a statue. "Yup! It is possible."

There was a few seconds of silence. It was Breda who started to talk again. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh no!" Falman felt it was going to happen again.

"100 that Mustang broke off with Hawkeye and 50 that they won't forgive each other."

"You gonna lose, Breda! 200, Hawkeye has another boyfriend and 500 that she will marry her new boyfriend."

Then, Falman heard a sneer. "A bunch of losers. I bet 300 that Colonel Mustang is going to elope with Captain Hawkeye and 1000 both of them will get court martial again."

"Fuery!" Havoc, Breda, and Falman said in unison.

"What? It can happen, right?"

"What about you, warrant officer?" Breda asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea. She is just sitting beside me."

"You can throw that worry away. Even if you beat her up, she won't feel anything," Havoc convinced.

"Err… alright. 200 that both of them had a fight and 150 that the colonel will beg the captain to forgive him."

"That's set! Warrant officer, your duty is to stalk them and report the latest news to us. Is that clear?"

"Aaa… Yes sir." Falman hung up the phone and looked at the younger soldier beside him thinking she must be having a really hard time.

"Captain! Captain!" Falman shook the captain's shoulder.

Gradually, Riza turned her head to her left and looked up, noticing a slightly worried face staring at her with his small eyes.

"Are you alright, Captain Hawkeye? You seemed distracted just now," Falman asked, stooping down.

"I'm fine, warrant officer. Thanks for asking," she gave him a faint smile. _"I must be really tired,"_ she thought. _"I hope Black Hayate is fine with Roy."_

Confirming the younger is in good condition, the old military officer straightened his back. "Here are the profiles," he handed over some documents. "Would you like me to read it to you?" He offered.

"No, it's fine," she put the manila files on her working desk almost instantly. "Just leave the rest to me," she said, hands flipping the pages as her eyes were occupied with the contents within.

"As you wish, sir," Falman returned to his desk.

As Riza read through the pages, a familiar image had caught her eyes. _"This girl…"_ she thought. _"Could it be…?"_ Questions immediately pervaded her until a name came before her eyes and diverted her attention. "Kevin," she uttered softly, left hand subconsciously finding her red earring, "he's here too."

* * *

Authour's note: Who is Kevin? Any idea? Come on, give it a guess. 


	21. Got you!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Got you!**

Falman, the warrant officer, had a glimpse on the young captain, who was sitting opposite to him, when he heard someone talking. She seemed to be in a maze. Somehow, she had pulled herself out from her thought. At least that was what he saw at the beginning. The blonde captain then seen twisted slightly to her left, eyes looked towards the floor. Curiosity led Falman to peep at his captain as he extended his back and neck but the desks between them and some stacks of files were blocking the way. Just some moment later, he heard something uttered by the female captain. "Black Hayate?" She noted. Her voice was very soft and somewhat surprise in tone.

So, it was her favorite dog. It began to puzzle the old officer. Early in that morning, it was unusually quiet and the black dog was nowhere to be seen. He wondered where the hyperactive canine had been. Nevertheless, Falman proceeded to observe the captain secretly just as a whimper struck his ears.

"What are these in your mouth?" Her voice was louder this time. Had the captain forgotten his existence or she just did not mind, Falman would not get the answer, which thus was not that significant to him. The old military officer took greater interest on the flowers and the card that he noticed in her hands. Been a very informative veteran, Falman recognized those plants effortlessly. _"Hyacinth?"_ He thought, "_And they are purple too, which means that… someone is sorry and begging for forgiveness."_ The warrant officer soliloquized in his mind as he rubbed his chin. It was the pleasant aroma emitted from the flowers that brought his attention back to the captain.

The fresh flowers had been put aside on the desk. In the captain's hands was left only the card. Falman saw a frown on her face as she opened the card. Her amber eyes suddenly shot a glance at the older officer. Luckily, Falman ducked his head just in time and pretended to be shuffling some papers. Assuring that she was not been watching, the captain felt secure to read the content in the card.

"Phew!" Falman let out a sigh of relief, a bead of cold sweat running down his face. He had barely escaped from getting bullet holes on his body. This also reminded him that his life insurance was expired five years ago. If anything happened to him just then… "I thought I saw Brigadier General Hughes's ghost waving to me." Sobbing softly, he turned his head to aside. Setting aside the risk of getting killed, the bet he was having then tempted him to tread the tightrope once more as the unyielding warrant officer brought his eyes to the captain again, but with extra caution. However, no matter how he shifted his body, he just could not peep into what she was reading. At the end, he gave up and continued his paperwork.

Yet, a chuckle from the captain perked his ears again. Falman regained his nerves and peeped at his superior. "Of course I forgive you, Hayate," she said, before an elated yelp was heard. "Colonel!" Falman found her eyes looked at the door which is left ajar. Almost on cue, a head stuck out of the gap.

"Do you like those flowers?" the raven haired colonel asked excitedly.

"Absolutely, colonel. They are beautiful. Thank you," she beamed with joy.

"Anything for you, captain. Does that mean you forgive me?" The colonel finally stepped his feet into the office.

"Yes sir, except that you are late to work for an hour today."

"Damn, I was so close," he cursed softly, not realizing Falman was snickering. It was not the first time the colonel pulled out this kind of stunts. There were chocolates, jewels, dresses – anything one could name. As expected, he failed every time. To be exact, Falman recorded the colonel had failed 1,548 times because the captain was too smart to be manipulated by his little tricks. The old warrant officer shook his head involuntarily. Somehow, he thought that the colonel deserved his accolade for being a man with great determination.

"We have to go now colonel," The blonde captain urged as she stood up with a clipboard in her arm.

"Where are we going?" Colonel Mustang asked as if he just woke up from dreaming.

"To the construction site. You have an inspection to be carried out, sir. I'll brief you today's schedule on the way," she said.

"Okay." The colonel walked out of the office.

"Black Hayate, stay!" she ordered her dog. The black canine sat down obediently with his tail brushing against the floor as Falman watched the captain leaving the office. "Warrant Officer Falman," she suddenly called, right hand holding the door knob.

"Yes sir?" Falman blundered out. He swore that he could felt his heart almost leaped out from his chest when he was called.

"Please make sure those personnel on the list has reported to duty before 1000."

"Yes captain!" Falman said and watched the door closed. "Black Hayate? Come here boy!" The warrant officer called the dog with an animated tone.

Black Hayate trotted to the old man.

"Here, I have some ham for you," he said as he fed the dog. As Black Hayate was busy eating, Falman took the opportunity to sneak up to the captain's desk. His eyes shone bright when he saw the card was on the desk. Conscience had seized him to go any further as his hand was hesitated to grab the card. So, he gathered all his courage, snatched the card and opened it. The first thing he saw was a black paw print. Judging by the smell of fresh ink, Falman concluded that the print was made not long ago.

* * *

_Miss Riza Hawkeye,_

_We apologize for what happened last night. Both of us did not mean to upset you in any way. Please forgive us._

_Love,_

_Roy Mustang and Black Hayate_

_P.S. You should bring Black Hayate to see a dentist. He was having an awfully bad breath like he had eaten some rotten meat and pasta. Are you sure you brush his teeth every day? _

* * *

The warrant officer giggled as he read the card. He could comment that the writing was very neat. "I wonder if the colonel wrote this himself," he murmured. Later he found out there was a paper clip, attached a piece of paper behind the card.

* * *

_Warrant Officer Vato Falman,_

_Congratulations, you won the bet! However, the money will be confiscated._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Captain Riza Hawkeye_

_P.S. I strongly suggest you to put earplugs on me if you don't want me to hear you next time. If you are caught stalking again, get ready to wear an eye patch. Bear this in your mind --- I have my eyes on you._

* * *

Falman felt numbed instantly as if he was electrocuted. It took the old warrant officer five minutes to get himself out from being shell-shocked. "What's the number of my insurance company?"


	22. Brick and steel

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Brick and steel 

Colonel Mustang was heading to the construction site with his assistant, Captain Hawkeye.

"So, what's on the menu?" Roy asked in a frivolous mode, tucking both of his hands into the pockets.

"I'm sure you'll like it sir," Riza reassured him as she took notes on the papers before her.

"It better be," the colonel closed his eye, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm bored of doing paperwork," he said, raising his voice at the same time.

Riza stopped wielding the pen in her hand almost in a trice. She raised her eyebrow and darted her eyes to the back of her commanding officer. "Inspection on the construction site isn't intriguing enough, colonel?"

"Not at all," Roy said, turned round and looked at his assistant. "Brick and steel can't brighten up one's day, can they?"

The captain closed her eyes and walked pass her superior officer. "If those are used to be thrown at some slackers and whiners around here to keep their noses to the grindstone…" she said, nonchalantly, "why not?"

Roy was standing still while twitching his brow. "That is the reason behind why I don't like bricks and steel," he mumbled softly before he followed the captain.

"Perhaps this can brighten up your day, sir."

Roy took the papers from Riza. "What the…" He looked at the content disbelievingly.

"You look surprise," Riza had a faint smirk on her face as she watched the dumbfounded colonel. In fact, it was the only expression she liked about him.

"I'm in utter shock actually," he said with great articulation, while shuffling the papers. "Water alchemist?"

"Well you can read that, don't you?"

"This must be a joke." With that, something came to his mind. "Wait a second, you're not showing this to me merely just a surprise, right? I should have known that this is retaliation for what happened yesterday. You are jealous!"

"Disparaging my personality won't help you to face the fact, sir."

"But you are indeed jealous, aren't you? A girl came out of nowhere and claimed that she's my fiancée…"

"Colonel Mustang, please quit the nonsense, would you? We are late already." The captain hastened her pace.

"Yeah, brick and steel. We'll talk about that after work, deal?"

"Work first, colonel," Riza almost ordered him.

"Of course and always."

* * *

Author's note: It's a short update but there's more to come on next chapter. Here's a big thank you for my beta reader, ThatLittleBlondeAngel.


	23. Newcomers

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Newcomers**

"Excuse me, ma'am."

At the reception desk, a female clerk was answering a phone call. As she sensed someone was speaking to her, she her eyes shot up. "A moment please," she said flippantly before she was answering another call.

"It won't take very long ma'am. Both of us are the recruits who have just been assigned here. Do you know who should we report to?"

"Warrant Officer Vato Falman, personnel department," she managed to tell the privates with unusual speed.

"Uh… thanks ma'am." And so, the two rookie soldiers left.

* * *

Forsaken, cold, hunger, lonely, miserable; He could feel them even now. He cried, he whined, he whimpered, but no one heard him. Was it a faith? Was it his destiny? While some of his kind were having their jolly lives with human being, most of them were waiting for the God of Death to help them escape from the living hell. He was among the majority before. To the world, they were just some vagrants who were hard done by human being. Ironically, it was a human who saved him from the ill fate. 

The first time he met him was in the rain. He would never forget that solicitous complexion and the big spectacles he wore. Thanks to him, he met a lovely lady and eventually had a warm home.

"_Knock, knock!_"

The dog perked up his ears, alerted that someone was knocking the door.

"Strange, there's no one here," he heard someone said.

The black dog stood up and stretched his body. His curiosity led him to the source of sound.

"Where is everyone?" another voice said.

"Ah!"

"What happened?" The private ran to his comrade who was shocked. A black furry creature was looking at them as it let out a yawn. "A dog?" he asked. "You are afraid of dog?" He looked at his colleague disbelievingly.

"Wh-wha- what do you know?! It's a carnivore," the shorter private stammered out.

"Yes it is but it has been domesticated. Look at its collar!" The blonde private pointed at the dog.

"Domesticated or not, I don't know. But I'm sure it has powerful jaws which can bite a chunk of flesh out of you."

"Stop being such a chicken! Let me show you how tame this creature is." The blonde private reached his hand to the black dog as his shorter colleague hid behind him shuttering.

* * *

Author's note: It's not an interesting chapter but the next chapter will have more action scene. 


	24. Dog fight

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Dog fight**

"If everything goes smoothly, the reconstruction is estimated to be completed in less than a month," a soldier who was wearing a hard hat said.

"Excellent. You've done a great job, Lieutenant Colonel," the raven haired colonel said.

"Thank you sir, but without help from the alchemists, it couldn't possibly be done in such a short time."

"Alchemists?"

"Yes. We have five alchemists here to help. I've long heard of your heroic feat as a flame alchemist, sir. We'll appreciate if you could lend us a hand."

"Sounds interesting, isn't it, colonel?" the blonde captain, who was standing beside both the superior officers, asked.

The colonel caught a hint of the hidden implication. His eye slowly grazed at the construction site. He saw all the workers wearing nothing but pants, boots and safety helmet. Sweats covered their bodies making the workers' torso glittering under the scorching sun. Then, he envisaged himself working in the construction site, scaring himself. He was very sure that his handsome image would be ruined if he did agree to help. Roy hesitated. He deemed the lieutenant colonel was a very amicable and genuine man and it was very discourteous to reject the favor. The astute fire alchemist came up with an ingenious idea, at least it was what he thought, to solve the problem.

"I would love to, lieutenant colonel, but the personnel department has more workload recently and it's inhumane to let my adjutant do all the work alone, isn't that right, captain?" the colonel wore his famous smirk on his face. Yes, he used his subordinate again.

Riza looked wryly at the colonel and kept mum. The long pause in their conversation almost drove the colonel to the brink of tears.

"_Say something, Riza!_" Roy almost screamed out his head.

The lieutenant colonel looked at the captain who had her eyes close as she sighed helplessly. He also noticed that the female officer was unwilling to talk.

"_Please, say anything,_" Roy prayed silently.

Reluctantly and eventually, the captain opened her mouth. "It's true," she said as her shoulders slumped. "The colonel 'cares' about his subordinates more than anyone."

The one-eye colonel almost slapped his own face when he heard that monotonous speech but the worse had yet to come. There was another infliction added to his awkward situation as he saw the lieutenant colonel gawp at them. It was close to winter but the colonel was sweating profusely.

"Ahahaha…" the lieutenant colonel burst out laughing. The one-eye colonel followed suit as he laughed foolishly.

"Certainly sir," the lieutenant colonel glanced at the captain. "I can see…" he slightly nodded his head. "_This man is a real jerk,_" he thought.

"Captain Hawkeye!" A sergeant was sprinting to the three officers in the construction site.

"What happened?" In alert, Riza asked the sergeant who was breathing heavily.

"It's… it's… Black… Hayate! He's in trouble!"

Shock and horrified, the captain took off her hard hat and ran out of the construction site.

"Captain!" Roy called his assistant but to no avail. "Where's Hayate?" He asked the timid sergeant.

"I don't know colonel."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I really don't know. I just saw a bigger dog chasing after him then I came here immediately."

"Damn it!" Roy hurried off instantly to search for the dog and his captain.

* * *

Riza ran as fast as she could to reach to her dog although she had no idea where the dog was. It was not long before she saw a crowd of people on the blank field in front of the main building.

"Captain Hawkeye! Thank god you're here finally!" A female corporal approached the captain worriedly.

"Where's Black Hayate?"

The female corporal did not reply. She hastily took the captain's hand and jostled her along into the crowd.

As soon as she got out of the crowd, the first sight she saw was two dogs brawling and fighting fiercely with each other. "Black Hayate!" The captain called her dog loudly but ended up futile. The black dog was too occupied to respond her call.

"So, it is your dog there." Another woman stepped to the front of the crowd.

The blonde captain turned her head. There was a woman standing not too far away. The lady had a black hair in a bob and dressed in navy blue military uniform.

"You are…" Riza narrowed her eyes.

At the same time, a few people burst out from the crowd, among them was Colonel Mustang. "Hawkeye!" Roy called his captain as soon as he saw her but the other woman who she was looking at distracted him completely. Neither the women acknowledged the colonel's appearance.

"We've met before, just yesterday," the black haired female said.

On the other hand, Riza was getting flustered of Black Hayate. The scene of her dog being violently snapped at by powerful jaws ripped her heart. Everything seemed to fade away except the sight of Black Hayate.

"What a coincidence! You're a soldier too. That makes my job much easier. Let me introduce myself…" She walked to the captain. As she continues her monologue, an audible gasp came from the crowd. The blonde captain dashed to the brawling dogs and jerked away the bigger black dog with her own bare arm just as the stronger dog was about to bite Black Hayate again.

"Riza!" Roy cried out.

The big black dog was pushed aside, but not far enough from Riza and Black Hayate. The dog struck back, that time, there were two targets. Instinctively, the kneeling captain pushed Black Hayate behind her, shielding Black Hayate from any possible attack. Everything happened so fast as if in a flash. What the crowd saw next was the captain struggling with the mad dog. It was a staggering event. Her wrist was locked tightly in the dog's mouth. It was a powerful bite as the dog sunk its teeth deeply into the flesh, having a good taste of human blood. Riza was knocked down to the floor by the assault. Her free left hand found its way to the neck of the dog as she gripped hard on the dog's air pipe, hoping the pressure was enough to cause the dog to faint. The situation was getting critical as the dog swung the captain's arm back and forth, drawing more blood from it.

Luckily this time, a few soldiers rushed in. With them was a military doctor who brought along a medical kit. Without warning, the doctor jabbed a syringe at the neck of the mad dog. The liquid drug knocked the dog out in just a few seconds.

"Are you alright, Captain Hawkeye?" A lieutenant asked.

"I'm fine," heaving, she said. Then, she felt a sticky tongue was licking her face. "I'm alright, boy," she said, patting her dog at the neck. Black Hayate was also wounded by the sudden assault but all the injuries were minor. Now that he had his mistress by his side, he was too happy to feel any pain as he licked the sweat away from the captain's face.

"Hawkeye!" Roy knelt beside the captain as he watched the doctor pulled the dog's jaws and remove them from her hand.

"I'm fine colonel," Riza said as soon as she heard the colonel's call. Roy was not convinced when he saw her wince, not to mention that the injury on her hand looked nasty.

"How is she doctor?" The colonel inquired.

The doctor was busy attending the injured captain. "She lost quite a lot of blood. The main artery in her arm might be severed. I have to take her to the infirmary and stem the bleeding immediately," he replied in a firm tone.

The raven haired colonel stood up and became solemn as he turned to face the crowd. "Alright, I want all of you return to your post at once," he ordered. As the crowd was dispersed, Roy turned his head to his left. "You!" he yelled at the young female officer, "In my office, now!"

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think? If it's still not good enough, there'll be more in the next chapter -- Racheal Mustang.


	25. Rachael Mustang

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Rachael Mustang**

It was half past eleven o'clock in the morning. In the personnel department, the blazing sun was casted into the office through the window. There was no one in the office except a female officer and a raging colonel. They had been staring dagger at each other for almost ten minutes as if they were enemy. Neither of them was willing to surrender at the moment.

"_Bam!_" Mustang smacked his hand flat on his desk as he jumped up from his seat. The loud sound did not deter the female officer in anyway. "What have I done to you? What the hell have I done to you?" The colonel yelled frantically as he walked away from the desk and faced himself away to the window. "Why do I deserve this? I shouldn't have promised your father to take care of you. You're such a nuisance in my life that can't stop ruining everything, everything," the colonel moved his arms here and there. Behind the colonel's back, the female officer was mimicking the superior officer talking as she moved her mouth, making fun of him. She stayed still immediately when the colonel turned to her. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"You let that mad dog attack Black Hayate on purpose, didn't you?"

The female officer heaved a sigh. "Look, if you think that it was my fault just because I was punishing your brainless 'blondie' for bringing a pet mutt to work, fine! I got nothing to say."

"She has the permission to bring her dog to work. Didn't you investigate that matter first before you take any action?"

"Oh who did she get permission from? Wait, wait, wait," the female officer made an exaggerated reaction, "I know who it was! It was you, her frantic suitor! Besides, do you know there were two rookies playing with that dog and forgot to report to duty? Isn't that too much?"

"You are getting out of the line young woman and you don't know anything about her or her dog!"

"No, no, I know everything about her, including the fact that she is a spy and a murderer! And don't call me young woman, you pathetic old man!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Colonel walked closer to the female officer. "What do you know about her?" he said softly almost as soft as whispering.

"Which one? A spy or a murderer?" she made an attitude.

"All about her."

"About two years ago, a new government formed. General Grumman and the new president worked very hard on the new government and democracy. They were good friends back then."

"What changed?"

"The military scientists. These scientists had been serving to the military since the dictatorship of Fuhrer King Bradley. Some of them were under General Grumman. The president considered those scientists were the major threat to the democracy since they were some of the most powerful weapons the military had. So…"

"They were executed?"

"Yes, there were trials but those were just camouflages. I assume you know about Doctor Melvin Friedrich."

"Yeah, the president came to me last night and he told me everything."

"The president himself?"

"Yes."

"Just as I thought," the female officer said, holding her chin thoughtfully.

"What?"

"The president might want to use you against General Grumman."

"Why? And how did you know so many things?"

"A secret council was formed not long ago to investigate both the president and general. I follow the council's order."

"You are too naïve. What if the council is involved too?"

"I'm not stupid, Roy. The council was established and led by Lieutenant General Olivier Milla Armstrong herself. I came here to investigate this case, but it turns out that you're involved too. Stay away from that woman, Roy. She is more deadly than you can imagine."

"What? Lieutenant General Armstrong got her hands on this too? I thought she is completely tied up to the defense of the Northern border."

"Look, I can't tell you much of the details but here's the proof," the female officer took a file from a desk beside her and shoved it to the colonel. "If you don't believe me, look at the proof yourself."

Roy scrutinized every single detail of the documents. There were some profiles, reports, and photographs kept inside the file.

"When I saw her yesterday, she looked familiar. I've seen her before in these profiles."

"Where did you get this?"

"I got it from the old archives in Central."

"You mean you stole it?"

"Yes, I stole it. Good enough?"

"This is useless. I got this same thing from the president too. For one whole night I've studied this so-called proof but I got nothing else than the slight connection between Riza and General Grumman. The woman in this photo is not her. It's her mother."

"That is all I had. Most of the details are missing. Some of them vanished in the fire."

"Do you think the fire was set on purpose?"

"Who knows? There is too much conspiracy beyond we can tell. Anything could be the cause."

"Theresa Washington…"

"About that, she was not blood related to General Grumman. Her parents were killed during a war in the east. Her father is an ishabalan. That was her name before she was adopted."

"This is something new." Roy closed the cover of the file. "Can I trust you in this, Rae? I want you to help me, give me some time."

"No, it's too dangerous. You should know better than anyone else what both the powerful men are capable of. If I'm right, General Grumman will ask you to join his underground organization and secure you as his ally."

"Please, Rae. If Riza Hawkeye is really the spy and the murderer just like you claimed, I have to know why, at least."

The female officer looked at the colonel. "It's okay with me if the general say yes but in one condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't yell at me. Second, stop controlling my life. Third…"

"Hey, I thought it's only one."

"Are we having a deal or not?"

"Okay, okay. No yelling, no more controlling. You have my word." Just as the one-eye colonel was talking, the door was knocked and a few soldiers came in.

"Excuse me, sirs," Warrant Officer Vato Falman said, "if both of you don't mind, we would like to start working because the captain will be here soon."

"Oh crap!" Mustang almost jumped up. "I haven't signed any paperwork yet." He panicked. "Start working guys."

"Yes sir!" the soldier went to their working desk and start scribbling the paperwork.

"What about me?" The female officer asked.

"Oh, I almost forget. Listen up soldier!" Mustang clapped his hands twice, drawing attentions from the working subordinate. "We have a new officer here." The colonel turned to the female officer. "Introduce yourself."

"Yes sir!" She saluted and turned to her right. "Good morning everyone! My name is Rachael Mustang. I am the new state alchemist."

* * *

Author's note: Phew! Another chapter. I have a new for you guys. A new story, _Retrospect_ has recorded some detail story about Riza's pass. Feel free to take a peep at it. 


	26. The secret revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 26: The secret revealed**

Meanwhile in the infirmary, the doctor had helped the blonde captain to cease the bleeding but the puncture wound she had on her hand to her arm needed stitches. The captain was sitting on a sick bed with her wounded arm lifting in the air. Sitting down in front of her was the brown haired doctor, who was suturing the captain's wound.

"That was quite an action you had back there," the doctor said. The latter remained silent. The doctor glanced up to his patient, noticing her amber eyes were fixed on her wounded arm.

The doctor sighed. "Are you going to keep quiet when we meet for the rest of your life?" he asked in a gentle tone.

The captain looked at the doctor in surprise but later turned her head away. Her gloomy complexion indirectly brought a sense of sorrow to the doctor.

"I see you still wear those earrings. It shows that you haven't forgotten. It's been ten years, Riza. Don't you have anything to say to me? At least, tell me how is your life now, or your work? Is there really nothing to talk about at all between us? Is that what you think right now?"

"No, Kevin," Riza finally spoke. There was another pause between their conversations. "It's just that… It's just that I don't know what to say. I feel shame, Kevin. I'm sorry."

The doctor soon completed suturing the wound as he put down scissors and forceps. "Riza, hey! Look at me!"

The captain turned to the doctor.

"You and I are best friends as we knew each other since childhood. We've been through many things together. So, there's nothing to feel shame and to be sorry about, okay?" Kevin said, as the captain lowered her head. The doctor's hand grabbed a bottle of medicine and gauze before he bandaged the wounded arm. "You've grown strong, Riza. I'm impressed that you can endure all this pain. Now you make me miss the crybaby in my backyard," The doctor joked.

As the doctor and patient were talking, Mustang was in the infirmary to find his assistant but accidently heard the conversations. It was just like another surprise for the colonel when he learnt that both the captain and the doctor were acquainted, triggering the curious man hid behind the curtain next to the sick bed to find out more about those two.

"I'm a soldier Kevin," Riza said, a faint smile was seen on her face.

"Oh yeah! You were in the Ishbal war too. So, what happened? Why did you disappear all of a sudden?"

"My father passed away." The captain reminded Mustang of his teacher.

"I know that. My mother told me through the phone. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I lost direction after that. I thought that I can cure my father's sickness if I study medicine. After his death, everything became meaningless."

Roy gasped. He did not know his captain had studied medicine before. This led him to reminisce about the assassin of King Bradley. He was badly injured then. It was Havoc who told him that the captain had saved his life by administering first aid. Later, the captain also took care of him during his recovery. There were many kinds of drugs he saw in his apartment but the captain knew the exact amount and the type of drug he needed. Other than that, she was very good at changing the dressing on his injury too. He still remembered he made a joke about her being his private nurse. It was apparent that he knew little about her past.

"You're a lousy liar you know that? You were a learning geek and medicine was your favorite. Nothing could have compelled you to stop it."

"No, Kevin, I didn't."

"You're lying again."

"Please Kevin. It's not like what you think."

"Then tell me. Why you chose to become a soldier? You hated war."

"It's true that I hated war and I still hate it till now. But there was someone who needed my help to reform the government."

"I've heard your story. It was Colonel Roy Mustang, right? No offence but I heard that he is a jerk and a slacker too. Don't you think he's more like a mock savior to our country?"

Roy gripped his fists. His head was screaming to burn the doctor to charcoal on the spot.

Riza laughed, "He may seem to be like that most of the time but… there's more of him that you don't know. He's not that bad at all."

"Wow! I can see his reflection in your eyes."

"Kevin!"

"Alright, alright! No more teasing."

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you worked as a physician in the South."

"Believe it or not, General Grumman offered me a job here as a military doctor. He told me it's a very interesting place and you know I like to travel."

"You… like traveling?"

"Yeah, it's hard to get a chance to look around after I graduated. Actually, I was hoping to take a year off for that."

"But you didn't. So you are a colonel just being a doctor without undergoing any training?"

"Ah… yes! Jealous?"

"Yeah, I'm jealous."

"I know you are." The doctor hooked the bandage tightly. "There you go!" He removed the exam gloves.

"Thanks Kevin," the captain said as she got down from the sick bed.

"You're welcome. Hey, when will you off duty? Want to have a lunch or a dinner with me after work?"

"I don't know. I have lots of work to do."

"I can write you a sick note. I guess your CO will approve your sick leave. Plus, you need someone to sew your torn sleeve."

"_What is he? A tailor?_" Roy murmured.

Riza looked at the sleeve on her wounded arm. A long streak was cut across the sleeve, leaving the arm uncovered especially when the arm was lifted up.

"No thanks. I can take care of it later. As for the lunch, we'll have chance in the near future."

"Okay then. Here are some antibiotics. Remember to take them." The doctor took the captain's hand and put a small bottle of pill on it. "Take care!" The doctor smiled.

"I will. Thanks again."

* * *

Author's note: Hehehe... So how is it? Please tell me it's good. 


	27. Search and found

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Search and found**

"Can anyone tell me where Colonel Mustang is?" Captain Riza Hawkeye had just arrived at the personnel department, looking at the colonel's empty seat. She noticed that Warrant Officer Falman was not there either. The colonel's desk was very clean, very, very clean. Previously, it had been occupied by piles of papers and documents and they were all gone. She did not look infuriated, not even a tint of it but the others in the office felt an angry aura was exuded from her cold feature. They were looking at the captain quietly as some over stacks of paperwork, others standing with some documents in their arms and hands.

"Can someone answer my question?" The blonde captain's eyes raked the room like an eagle looking for its prey. Frightened, the soldiers buried themselves in their work in an instant. Some of them who were standing scrambled to their respective desks. In any event, two officers collided with each other and fell to the floor.

The captain was surprise by the sudden reaction. "I guess I'll have to find him by myself," rubbing her temples with her left hand, she let out a sigh. "Black Hayate!"

A black dog emerged under the desk. Just like his owner, his limb was bandaged. The wounded dog went to his mistress obediently, wagging his tail. Riza stepped nearer to the colonel's chair. "Maybe not," Riza murmured. "Black Hayate," she called the black dog. Black Hayate watched the captain putting her hand on the chair. The dog touched the chair with his nose and sniffed the smell. "Search!" The captain ordered. Compliantly, the well-trained dog sniffed his way and exited the office as the captain followed him.

* * *

"Colonel, I don't think this is a good idea," Falman whispered. 

"No, my idea is perfect," Mustang said.

"But why in the washroom?" Falman asked perplexedly.

"Because it is the safest place I can find. Now, stick this on the door when you go out." Roy gave Falman a sign plate written "under maintenance". "I have to go back to the office immediately before…"

"_Woof, woof, woof…_" The sound made the colonel sweat instantly.

"Hawkeye… found… me," Roy faltered.

"What should we do, colonel?" Falman was nervous too.

"Colonel Mustang, I strongly suggest you come out from the washroom on a count of three." They heard a muffled female voice through the door. "One, two…"

"Damn!"

"Three!"

"Yes Captain?" The door was opened slightly and a head bobbed up from the doorway. "Hello Black Hayate," he said to the black dog sitting beside the captain.

"Where is your paperwork, colonel?" Hawkeye asked demandingly.

"Ah… I've finished signing it and Warrant Officer Falman is distributing the copies to other departments."

"In less than an hour?"

"Ah, yeah." Roy did not make any eye contact with the captain.

"It's weird. I've asked all the units if they have received the paperwork yet but none of them say yes."

"Oh, that's strange. How could it happen, huh?"

"That is what I was wondering."

"You see, Hawkeye. I have a terrible stomachache right now so I'll check the matter later, okay? I promise." The colonel pretended to be in pain.

"That's too bad, colonel. Let's see if Black Hayate can help you." Riza snapped her fingers twice at her side.

"Oh no no no…"

Black Hayate jumped toward the colonel and knocked him down. At the same time, the door had been slammed opened, revealing an old officer and piles of documents in the washroom.

"Hi Warrant Officer Falman," the captain smiled.

"Uh hah, hah, hah…" Falman giggled foolishly.

"Good boy, Black Hayate. You're a good boy." Riza squatted down beside her dog, rubbing the dog's thick coat with her hand. The black dog wagged his tail happily. "What do we have here?" The captain looked at the piles of paper in awe.

"Oh great!" The colonel closed his eye. It seemed like he was going to have a very long day.

* * *

Author's note: (yawn) Just read and review... 


	28. Double face

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Double face**

He felt bored, very, very bored. It was almost five o'clock but he had not done any work yet. He was sitting on his chair lazily, staring at the mountain-sized of papers. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, he just could not get himself away from it. From morning to afternoon, sometimes till night he was stuck in the stifling office. If peace to the world meant more paperwork for him, he would not have killed the ex-Fuhrer. How ironic that was. Amestris was freed from the dictatorship of Fuhrer King Bradley. He, the hero of Amestris, however, was still under the 'autocracy' of Captain Riza Hawkeye.

Mustang snorted at the thought. It was his own idea to put her by his side watching his back. It was he, himself who authorized her to shoot him whenever he went off track. Who else should he blame for his own foolishness? Then, he recalled something else, which happened many years ago. As he was searching some royal followers to help him pursue his goal, his best friend, Maes Hughes had arranged everything. He still remembered that day when Hughes burst into his office babbling something about how perfect the candidate was to be his right-hand man, or you can say his right-hand woman.

Mustang sighed. He peeped at the captain through the gap between two stacks of paperwork. She was just too perfect, way too perfect. Sometimes, he felt he was working with a machine. No one could understand how much pressure he had on his shoulders just to become her commanding officer. Now the pressure was much more unendurable after he admitted his love to her. But then, it was her dedication which he admired in her the most. She was focused as she was working. Never even once had he heard her grumbling about the heavy workload she had. She was just the opposite of him.

"Is something wrong, colonel?" The captain suddenly shot her eyes to the superior officer.

"Oh, nothing," Mustang smiled. "Just wondering when you have mastered writing with your left hand."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes up, thinking. "It should be about two years ago, sir."

"Really? Why did you need to learn that skill then?"

"My right arm was in a sling. Not just writing, I could hardly do anything else with one hand."

"I don't recall you have any injury on you right arm then."

"Of course you don't," Hawkeye chuckled. "You were in coma for eight months, remember?"

"Ah, that explains everything."

"It's five o'clock now. Have you finished your work yet?"

"No."

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to stay here until you have signed all the documents." The captain went to the hanger and retrieved her trench coat.

"I know, I know. Go home now captain. I'll be fine."

"Okay then. Good evening colonel."

"Good evening captain."

"Black Hayate," the captain called her dog. Black Hayate emerged from the colonel's desk and went to his owner. "Let's go boy." Hawkeye opened the door and let the dog out before her. "Goodbye sir," she said.

"Goodbye…" Mustang said watching the door closed, "Riza," he murmured.

Silence immediately took control of the empty office once again. The colonel leaned his back to the chair, thinking absorbedly. "Kevin…" He murmured. Then, he got up from his seat and went to a shelf, searching for a file. "Aha!" He exclaimed. His hand grabbed a file and flipped it open.

"Kevin Huskie, 29, graduated from the State Academy, just obtained a PhD in medicine recently, hmm… Doctor Knox's student. Not bad!" His eyes unwittingly turned to look at the telephone which was located beside his paperwork. Without any hesitation, he grabbed the handset and began to dial the numbers.

"Good evening, may I speak to Janet please?" The colonel asked with courtesy. "Oh, how are you? Yeah, it's been awhile. I'm sure you're still as pretty as we met last time." Mustang smiled broadly. "Would you like to have a dinner with me tonight? Yes. I'll come to your house at eight o'clock. Of course, and please say hello to Jasmine for me. I'll see you then. Bye." He hung up the phone. The smile on his face suddenly faded into grave and solemn complexion.

* * *

Finally, Black Hayate was going home with his mistress. It had been a tough day for both of them. Although Black Hayate was exhausted after the fighting, he still had plenty energy left to run. In fact, Black Hayate loved to run back home, but not this time. That day, they took a longer time than usual to get home. The blonde captain who habitually had a brisk step was plodding heavily on the way. Black Hayate could hear her breath which was getting heavier and heavier each time she made a step. The black dog walked slowly and closely by her side, looking constantly to his partner with wary eyes as if worried she would fall down at any minute.

The captain noticed the sudden change of behavior of the hyperactive dog. "What's wrong, Black Hayate?" She asked, looking down to the dog. Black Hayate woofed softly to his mistress. "Are you getting cold?" Riza squatted down and rubbed the dog repeatedly with her gloved hand. "Come on, we'll have to go home quickly and warm you up." Then, Riza stood up and started off a trot all the way back along with Black Hayate.

Late at night, Black Hayate was lying on the floor, just next to his mistress's bed, sleeping soundly. Then, something woke him up. The black dog perked up his ears, paying attention to hear even the most slightly sound in the silence. Black Hayate stood up alertly as if he heard something. Instinctively, he reached to his owner, who was deep in sleep. The black dog licked his mistress face, trying to get her up, but failed. He tried for second time, raising up his front limb and pawed at her repetitively.

Feeling the sudden nudge, Riza opened her eyes slowly. The dim street light casted into the room allowed her to get a clear vision. In a swift motion, her hand slipped under the pillow and gripped a handgun. She lifted off the blanket over her and got up from her bed as the dog waited patiently by the door. Cautiously, the captain walked to the living room and stopped in front of the door. Black Hayate was by her side.

"Who is it?" She asked loudly.

"It's me, Kevin." The captain heard the muffled voice.

"Kevin? Why are you here? It's very late now."

"Ah… Would you let me in please? It's freezing out here."

The captain kept the gun under her pajamas as she unlocked the door.

"Thanks," The brown haired man who was wrapped in thick clothing, entered. The door was left to close itself. "Oh hi big guy!" The man waved to the black dog.

Riza reached for the switch beside the door and turned on the light. "What brings you here?"

"Sorry for waking you up this late. I come here to give you a checkup." The doctor raised the medical kit in his hand, smiling.

"Why?"

"The antibiotic that I prescribed for you got some problem." Kevin sat on the couch as he put the medical kit on the coffee table just before he noticed a gun was pointed at him.

"Get up Kevin!" The captain ordered in a calm but threatening voice.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" The doctor was stunned.

"I said get up!"

"Okay, okay. Just be cool." Kevin stood up.

"Lie on the floor, face down, hands on your head."

"Riza…"

"Now!"

Obediently, the doctor did everything as he was ordered to, slowly.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who I am? You don't recognize me? I'm Kevin."

"You lied. The Kevin I knew never liked to travel."

"I really am Kevin. How could that be a fake? Can't you see?"

"I ask you one more time. Who are you?"

"Riza?" the door was opened as another man entered the house, surprised to see the captain holding a gun.

"Stay back, Roy." The captain was getting tense. "I've asked you a question. Answer me now!"

"I swear to god I'm really am Kevin. What's wrong with you Riza?"

Although Roy could not figure out the issue happening, he found that the captain was losing control of herself. Captain Riza Hawkeye was the best veteran he had ever met and she was never seen to lose control. As the situation was getting delicate, Roy intervened. "Riza, what happened?"

"Roy, please stay away."

Through her voice, Roy could feel it wavering. She was smothering her fear.

"Doctor Huskie, you have to answer her question. Who are you exactly?" Roy asked, keeping a wary eye on the captain.

"Oh god! How many times I have to repeat this? I am Kevin Huskie, your childhood friend Riza. We grew up together. Your father was an alchemist, right? You had a fight with your father when you decided to enroll yourself in the State Academy with me, remember? You said you'd never argued with your father before. But that time, it had seriously ruined both of your relationship. You regretted it, Riza. You've said that!" Kevin was close to shout in that life threatening state.

"How do you know General Grumman? How do you know my grandfather?"

"I was his attending physician. Then, he offered me a job in the military, that's all. I didn't even know he is your grandfather until you've said so."

"What about the antibiotics?"

"I've just found the notice from the medical council that the antibiotic which I prescribed for you has been banned due to some serious side effects it had caused to many patients. My nurse mixed that notice with some bills."

"You swear you didn't lie to me?"

"I swear to god!"

The captain froze after that. She suddenly felt ashamed for treating her best friend like criminal suspect. She had too much to bear in her mind; her mission, her grandfather, hidden enemies.

"Riza?" Roy got himself near to the captain who was looking confused. "Give me the gun," he persuaded, hand reaching out as he gently took the gun away from her hand and kept the gun under his trench coat.

"I'm sorry Kevin. I'm sorry," Riza apologized.

"It's okay," Kevin stood up, tidying his attire. "But please don't do that again."

"What happened to you, Riza?" Roy asked with concern.

"I thought… he was one of them." Riza almost lost her voice as she said.

"One of them?" Puzzled by the captain's statement, Kevin asked.

Roy was silent, as if he knew something. The doctor watched the raven haired colonel held the devastated woman tight in his arms, trying to comfort her. "It's alright now, Riza. It's over," Roy whispered to her ear as he leaned his head to hers. "I'm here with you. You're safe now," he said, tears falling uncontrollably on her shoulder. He could feel her taut muscles had begun to relax but her hands were as cold as ice while her body was steaming warm. "Riza? Are you okay? You're burning up."

The doctor also noticed something had gone wrong with the captain. Almost on cue, the colonel was brought down to his knees with the collapsed woman held in his arms. "Riza!"


	29. Boyfriend and best friend

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Boyfriend and best friend**

"Riza! Wake up!" Roy cried out.

In the meantime, the brown haired doctor knelt beside the couple, checking the condition of the unconscious woman. She was sick, Roy thought. Being a soldier was never been easy for anyone but the captain was well known for her good health. He had been working in a team with her in the military for years before and yet never once could he remember her getting ill, not even during a war. It was very difficult for him to believe that the woman who had fainted in his arms gasping strenuously for air was the same person he knew.

"Get her to the bed," the doctor said, keeping the stethoscope in the medical kit.

"Is her fever very serious?" Roy asked as he lifted the unconscious patient up and brought her into a bedroom.

"I don't know much about the side effect yet. I hope she didn't take all the antibiotics."

Black Hayate followed both the men into the bedroom, watching the one-eye colonel put his mistress on the bed.

The doctor then took a thermometer out from his medical kit. "I'm going to fire that nurse tomorrow if anything happens to her," he grumbled.

"Are these the drug you gave her, doctor?"

Kevin turned around and snatched the small bottle from Roy. His knitted his brow when he discovered the seal on the bottle was still intact. "She didn't even open the bottle."

"Actually, she wasn't even touching the bottle. It was in her pocket."

"She doesn't trust me right at the beginning. Do I look like a bad guy?"

"She just trusts her instinct. Appearance can deceive one's eyes but instinct doesn't. As a soldier, we are told to trust our instinct. That's how we survive. It appears that her instinct saved her life too."

The doctor sighed. "Could you get me some cold water? I need to lower her body temperature."

"I'll be right back." The colonel went to the kitchen.

A minute later, Roy came back with a small basin of water and a small piece of towel. His black trench coat along with his military jacket was no longer seen on him while both the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

"Put it on the table please," the doctor said.

Roy put the basin on the small table. He observed the doctor checking on the patient's wounded hand.

"So, is her fever caused by her injury?"

"Not exactly. There's no sign of inflammation on her hand. This bandage was new." The doctor pointed at a small heap of strap. "See this?" The doctor showed Roy the captain's wound.

"It's greasy."

"If I'm not mistaken, it is a new ointment which is specially used in a surgery for serious injury, surgeons' favorite. It heals wound extremely effective. It has antibiotics which kill any pathogen without side effect."

"Wow, she really takes a good care of herself."

"It seems so."

"Then, how did she catch the fever?"

"Base on how she reacted awhile ago, stress is the most possible cause. But don't worry. She'll get back to normal once she has enough rest." Kevin took a new bandage and redressed the injury on the blonde captain's hand. "By the way, I'm Kevin Huskie. You knew my name already, didn't you?"

"Yes doctor. I happen to work in the personnel department."

"I know who you are. You're Colonel Roy Mustang, right?"

"Yes doctor. How do you know me?"

"Well, there's only one man who wear that eye-patch in the military other than the ex-Fuhrer."

"You're right doctor."

"Call me Kevin."

"Okay Kevin. So, both you and Riza are best friend?" Roy gripped the towel and soaked it into the cold water before he gave it a twist.

"Yeah."

"How did both of you meet each other for the first time?"

"It happened very long time ago. I don't remember the detail but I do remember I would always sneak away from my servants just to play with her in the grass field."

"Servants? You came from a wealthy family?"

"Yes. My father was a businessman. I heard that he was also a military representative in state investment."

"So that was how you were accepted into the State Academy." Roy put the folded cloth on Riza's forehead. "How about Riza? She had neither military background nor a wealthy family."

"My father wrote a recommendation for her."

"Your father was a kind man."

"It was just a letter. Riza did very hard in the Academy. Besides, she won the honor student award every year."

"That isn't a surprise. She earned even more titles in the military."

"That one," Kevin stood up and found a chair to sit. "I have no doubt at all." Kevin laughed.

"No!" The captain suddenly cried out, seizing the sound of the laughter at once. "Don't… please don't…" she murmured in sleep.

Her whine brought the one-eye colonel sitting beside her on the bed. "It's a dream Riza," Roy said.

Kevin observed the man who his best friend admired most. The black haired colonel was very gentle as he soothed the sick captain. Gradually, the captain calmed down. Hearing the colonel's voice somehow comforted her as her breathing was slowing down too. The colonel rinsed the damp cloth in the cold water before he put it on the woman's forehead again. Kevin could feel the bond between the couple. It was far too intense for anyone to not feel it. "You love her very much." He looked at the colonel.

Roy turned his head to face the doctor. His mouth was finely opened but words seemed to be stuck in his throat. Kevin saw him closed his mouth, his surprised lineament gradually faded and lapsed into the abyss of dreariness. "I do. But I can't give her happiness. We aren't allowed to be together."

"That's a shame. If both of you really love each other, nothing can stop that."

"It's true, but Riza and I don't want to drag anyone into our problem."

"Well, you have to sacrifice something in order to get another thing."

"I know the rule. The stakes are too high. We might end up can't to see each other anymore. I made an appeal to the council before. What I got was no more than another threat and warning. Riza always fears that she'll lose me again but she doesn't know that I'm the one who's afraid to lose her more."

"At least you've tried. I don't know much about both of your story but… love has no rationale. If both of you want to be together, stop worrying about this and that. After all this hardship, it's not wrong to do something for yourself and your future together." Kevin stood up and packed his medical kit.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I have a day shift after six hours. My work is done here. If her fever hasn't faded by noon, bring her to the hospital." Kevin said. "One more thing, keep her hydrated. She needs adequate amount of water. It would be ideal if you can give her some cold water to drink every few hours."

"I'll remember that. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Bye!" The doctor left.

Roy turned his head to see the captain who was asleep. "Future," he murmured, looking at the serene face of his lover. "Do you… want a future, with me?" The colonel queried, not expecting to get any response.


	30. Internal strife

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Internal strife**

"That is ridiculous!" A burly general cried out, slamming his fist on the table. "There's no way we are going to let him to be a candidate. He's not even one of us!"

"If it is about royalty, I can guarantee he is as faithful as a knight," an old voice said.

"We, the Wright brothers can justify that. Roy Mustang's heart is completely possessed by Hummer. He will be our ally."

"But he is uncontrollable!"

"His characteristic is one of our advantages. Besides, we have Hummer to restrain him if he will ever derail from our plan."

"It is true. However, Hummer did not join us on her own free will. The reason she became our puppet was to bring Roy Mustang back from the North. From our observation, Hummer is getting influenced too as you used her too much to rope him in. We might fail to get Roy Mustang and lose our agent at the same time." A colonel said.

"Then, your motive to expose the secrecy of the organization is beyond our comprehension. The enemy might use this slight leak to track us down." Another griseous haired general said.

"You don't have to worry. Hummer will not betray us, as long as I'm in the organization. It was my idea to start this plan ten years ago. I would not let anything or anyone destroy it, especially when we are getting close to our goal. Mustang will be my replacement and continue my work."

"It was the similar thing we heard during the forming of new parliament. You've bet the wrong horse, Grumman. Now your so-called trustworthy friend turns on us."

"This is Mustang we are talking about. It is a completely different story. Hummer will be his lock. He's a smart guy but desperate too. It will be a trade between him and the organization. He will get Hummer. In return, he must join us. While Hummer is still in our hand, he won't try anything stupid."

"Unfortunately," A high-ranking officer said, standing up, "We, have another plan."

"What do you mean another plan? I am the leader here. I call the shots. I won't grant any permission to carry out any other plan."

"That's why we have someone else to replace you."

"Replace me? If there is someone who is genuinely more capable than me, I would like to meet him. But before that," the old general let out a puff of breath, "Sonny, don't you feel shame for being so brash to the elder? You've disappointed me."

"Sorry General Grumman," the young officer said, curling his lip. "In order to protect the vision of the organization, I have no choice. Brigadier General Raven will take over from now on."

"I'm really sorry to have your seat be taken Grumman." Raven stood up.

"Oh please don't be! I know the rules. All of you have voted for this. I guess this is the end. Farewell," the old general said, turning his back to his fellow members.

The following scene was brutal. Two soldiers stepped up with machine-guns holding in their hands, raking half of the conference room with flying bullets. In just seconds, several bodies collapsed to the floor. Some died in their seats. Others were unharmed by the bullets, but many of them were traumatized by the deafening sound of shooting, trembling and watching the old leader in horror. They could smell the dark red liquid which was splattered over their military uniforms and faces.

There were two generals who were unfazed by the life threatening event. "You haven't changed a bit, cousin," one of the Wright brothers said, cleaning his smeared spectacles with a handkerchief.

"Yup, still as peevish as before," said the younger brother, whose mustache was bizarrely curled.

Grumman turned and smiled. "Sorry cousins. I have tried to be as cool as possible."

Lying on the floor beside the old leader, the young officer was seized to move. "You…" His dying form was struggling to talk as he stared at the general.

Grumman looked at the dying officer, smiling and locking his hands behind the back. "You are very interesting, young man. If you are not that impetuous and used Raven against me, I could have let you stay by my side."

"Everyone here has learnt their lessons, cousin. I'm sure they will fully cooperate with you."

"You're right. Gentlemen, I hope to see a wedding. It is for my granddaughter and my future grandson-in-law. Could you grant my wish as soon as possible?"

"Ve…ry very well, general," a lieutenant general stammered out. "We will grant the appeal immediately."


	31. Marry me

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Marry me**

She heard it, the sweet sound of birds singing, as clear as they were just a few inches away. She opened her eyes, little by little, blurrily seeing the ceiling which was enlightened by the bright sunlight cast through the window. As she became lucid, she felt a small portion of the bed near her shoulder was unusually dented, as if something was sitting on it. She could feel the warmth. She could hear the huffing sound of slow breath. Her head turn slightly to the right. Someone was indeed sitting beside her.

Riza rose up from the bed as a cloth fell to her laps. Her uninjured hand picked up the neatly folded cloth, feeling the slight moisture in it. She looked at the cloth on her palm, immersed in her thought.

Roy, who was fast asleep, awoke a moment later, yawning. Stretching his sore limbs and back, he saw Riza sitting there inert. Roy looked at her back, letting out a breath. "Feeling any better?" He inquired, wearing a faint smile. Roy did not get an answer instantly. The blonde woman seemed to be losing in her own world. Roy waited patiently. A few seconds later, he saw her raised up her head.

Riza took her time before she started to talk. "I fainted, didn't I?"

That was an unexpected response to the battered colonel. Roy looked at her in amaze, sensing that beyond her calm tone there was a tint of chagrin. Watching her back, Roy realized that her spirit was drooping. He got up from the bed and stretched his back backward. "Yup, you had a fever too," he said nonchalantly. "Luckily, I was there to catch you."

Riza did not say anything.

"Okay, I admit." Roy raised his hands. "Kevin was here to help too." Roy sat on the bed again near Riza's feet to see her face.

"Kevin you say." Riza finally looked at him.

"Well, we were talking about you."

"Were you? You looked tired, Roy. Why don't you take a nap on my bed? I'll prepare breakfast." Riza got up from the bed, feeling a hand was gripping hers tightly.

"Riza, don't go. There is something I want to tell you," Roy begged.

"So, I guess I owe you an explanation." Riza did not turn herself to face the colonel.

"It's not about that. Just… listen."

Riza stood still, waiting for the colonel to talk as he let go her hand.

"Yes I'm tired. But I'm not tired of taking care of you. I'm tired of seeing you torturing yourself. You're just a normal person. You can't shoulder all the pressure on your own. That was why you were sick. Can't you realize that? I'm really scared, Riza. I don't know when you will fall ill again. If you love me, please let me share the burden with you. I beg you, please. Don't keep me away from your problem. Let me do the same thing for you just like what you did for me."

Riza turned around. "You've found out, haven't you? Don't lie to me. How much do you know?"

"I think most of it." Roy watched the woman sighing.

"Roy, do you know what on earth are you getting yourself into? You will be killed if they know their secrets had been exposed!" Riza was getting agitated as she went on. Her voice had jolted up the sleeping dog.

Black Hayate, who was lying on the floor, lifted up his head and looked at his mistress, wondering what was happening.

"I don't want that happen. I don't want you dead. I don't want to lose you!"

As the woman continued, she felt a warm chest was sticking to her back as two strong arms wrapped securely around her shoulders. "Shhh…" she heard someone hushing her.

Riza was frozen still, stupefied by the abrupt action of the colonel.

"I'm not going to die. I won't leave you. We'll face this together, whatever the problem is. We can find the way out. Believe me. I have gathered up supports from some big influences. They have agreed to help us by reflecting the matter to Central."

Riza reached her hand to touch his arm. "It is not as simple as you think. Grandfather wants you to join the organization. You will be a pawn, forcing you to do everything against your will. You said you don't want to kill anymore. You said you want a normal life. I'm leading a double life, working for both the military and an underground organization. I could be caught or killed at any minute."

"I don't care about those anymore! So what if you're General Grumman's granddaughter? So what if you're a killer or a spy or anything. I just know that I love you, Riza Hawkeye. Whoever you have become, I still love you. That's the only thing important to me. Marry me, Riza. I will take care of you from now on. I will be your shield this time."

"You won't regret?"

"No, I won't."

The couple fell into silence. Roy waited for the answer. "I love you Roy," Riza said. "Since marriage is what both of us want, I'll marry you."

Roy smiled. She had agreed. Finally, she gave him the answer.

* * *

Author's note: Five chapters uploaded today! Yay for me! lol. I may be away for a month. So hereby, I thank all the readers and reviewers for their supports to this story. Bye for now! 


	32. Into the lion’s den

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Into the lion's den**

It had never been that calm before as the couple spent their time leisurely at the living room. Roy was sitting on the couch, holding Riza in his arms. In all the turbulence, he could hardly find a chance to be with her doing what other couples would normally do. It was the best moment for him. Roy brushed her bangs aside to watch her tranquil countenance as her head rested on his chest. Her eyes were closed, making him wondered if she was asleep. Roy let her be. After going through what she had, she deserved a good rest.

"I'm sorry," Roy heard a murmur, taken aback.

"I thought you were sleeping," Roy said.

"I wasn't."

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"No. Why are you saying sorry?"

"For worrying you."

"Riza…" Roy embraced her tightly in his arms. "What are you talking about? That isn't something to be sorry for. Just promise me that you won't hide anything from me anymore."

"I really didn't mean to keep it a secret. The organization is unfathomable and will keep its existence a secret by all means. I'm afraid that they will come after you."

"It will be all right but… there is something I don't get it. After all these years, didn't General Grumman search for you? Why he appeared all of a sudden, claiming you back?"

"He did try to find me after my mother's death but all the turmoil in the south made the searching almost impossible."

"How did he find you then?"

"We owe you on that, Roy."

"Me?"

"When you were injured after the coup, grandfather had paid a few visits to the hospital. Every time he came, he brought along some medical specialists to check on you. It was the first time both of us had a talk. One day…" Riza stopped suddenly.

Roy saw tears running down on her cheek. "Don't cry, Riza," he wiped the tears off with his thumb. "It was over. Look at me. I'm still here with you."

"You almost died, Roy. Your condition fluctuated so much when you were in coma that the doctors suggested to pull the plug."

"Thank you for not giving me up. It must be very hard to make a decision."

"It was. Eight months you had been in comatose. Your chance to recover diminished as each day passed. Only a miracle could save you."

"A miracle did happen."

"It was strange that day. I found my mother's amulet in a store."

"Amulet? The one that lost before the Ishbal war?"

"Yes. You might think I was superstitious, but I always believe that the amulet possesses some kind of unexplainable power. My father was always wearing it over his chest before he passed away."

"So the amulet saved my life?"

"I don't know. You did awake next day after I put it inside your hand. And, grandfather saw it."

"Is that how you reunited with him?"

Riza nodded her head.

"You had a really hard time. I'm very sorry to let you faced it alone but…" Roy took her hand and wore a silver ring around her ring finger. "I promise it won't happen again." Roy kissed her knuckle. "Let's meet General Grumman."

* * *

In the afternoon, Roy called Rachael. They decided to meet at a café not far from the Eastern Headquarters. Rachael was fuming all the way to the coffee-house. She stomped to a table which Roy was occupying and…

"What?!" Rachael cried out, clenching her fists.

"Rae, can you lower your voice? Oh man!" Roy hushed, knowing that they were drawing attention from the public. "Sit down," he said.

Rachael was at the brink of bursting herself. "I'll kill you, Roy! I'll kill her too!" She hissed.

"Come on, Rae! You should congratulate me."

"In your dream. I give you a chance to investigate her, not to marry her! Do you know the difference between investigating and marrying a person?"

"I know, I know. I'm not a rookie so stop lecturing me, okay?"

"If you haven't acted like a rookie, I wouldn't. She's a suspect. Until the case is solved, you stay away from her!"

"Rae, Rae, Rae! Calm down, will you? I have a very significant reason for this. Are you going to stand there forever?"

Receiving the implication, Rachael pulled a chair and sat on it. "It better be plausible," she warned.

"Better than that. I can guarantee it with my life."

"So?"

"General Grumman wants me to be his successor."

"Successor? What does that mean?"

"You know it." Roy sipped his tea.

"Roy, you didn't…"

"It hasn't been settled yet. I'm going to meet him with Riza."

"Don't do it, Roy! What in the world are you thinking?"

"Don't you think it's the best way? Riza will marry me and your case will be solved."

"Are you serious? Do you think General Grumman will let you do whatever you want? You're falling into his trap!"

"That is his thought. We'll see about that."

"Roy, you're not playing chess game. You can't win against him."

"I have to. He's using Riza to do all his dirty work. I can't let him get away from it."

"I can't believe it! You are actually thinking that woman is innocent? How do you know she isn't using you too?"

"She won't betray me. I trust her."

"You're incorrigible. That's it! I'm leaving!" Rachael got up as someone caught her hand.

"Please Rachael! I need you to come with me too."

Rachael turned her head to look at the colonel. "Why? I don't see that you need my help."

"I can't work alone. You want the case solved as soon as possible, aren't you? This is the best chance we got."

The young lady stared at him, considering the offer. "You better know what you're doing."

"Watch me, Rae. I'll beat him at his own game." Roy smirked confidently.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I'm back! Another chapter for you guys. Happy New Year! 


	33. A warning, a threat and a blessing

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: A warning, a threat and a blessing**

It was yet another prosaic day at the Eastern Headquarters. Warrant Officer Falman was rushing to get his paperwork done in the office. He had been working non-stop for six hours. Although Central had assigned some reinforcements to his department, the workload never seemed to be any less. Exhausted, the soldier stretched his limbs and back, trying to relieve his muscle pain. He looked up at the clock and yawned.

"Colonel? Sir?" He called Roy who was scribbling a document.

"Yes Warrant Officer?"

"Permission to take a break, sir?" Falman asked lethargically.

Roy looked at the clock. "It's lunch time already?"

"Yes sir."

Roy looked around. "Where is Captain Hawkeye?"

"At the shooting range. She finished her work an hour ago. I thought she had reported to you."

"Really? I guess I was too occupied to remember that. Go have your lunch, Falman."

"Thank you colonel." Falman got up from his seat and went to the exit. Then, he noticed that his commanding officer was not following along. "Sir, aren't you coming?"

Roy looked up to see the warrant officer turning around. "I a…" Roy glanced at the piles on his desk. "I've got to finish these before Hawkeye comes back." He put his palm on one of the stacks.

"I see. Do you need anything?"

"Bring me a sandwich."

"Okay sir. I'll be back in ten minutes." Falman closed the door.

A few seconds later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Roy picked up the phone.

"Good afternoon, colonel."

Roy scowled in recognition of the deep coarse voice. "I've told you that I won't help you!"

"Is that so? I thought you are investigating the case already."

"That's not your business. Stop brothering me!"

"Relax, colonel. I did not mean to disturb you. I just want to say congratulations. That's all."

"I really appreciate that but I beg you to leave us alone."

"You won't be alone, colonel, not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Several military dignitaries are killed, including Brigadier General Raven."

"Thank you for informing me but I've already read the news. What does that has to do with me?"

"You're a smart guy, Mustang. You can figure that out."

Roy frowned, wondering for an answer. He reflected the victims' names which seen on the newspaper. Many of them were converts that once advocated King Bradley. But why did the slaughtering among those scum had any relation to him? He had not involved in it by anyway. Just as he wanted to ask for a clue, the caller had hung up the phone.

* * *

At the canteen, Falman was having his lunch. The place was not quiet as he heard some soldiers were gossiping.

"You know what? It was Major Rachael Mustang who released the dog."

Falman pricked up his ears. Since the emergence of the new state alchemist, the relationship between Roy and Riza was turned into a novelty of which was prevalently discussed in the military.

"That's not all. I heard that Major Mustang was Colonel Mustang's fiancée."

"Wow! That's why they shared the same last name. But isn't that violating the Fraternization Law?"

"You bet! Here is something more interesting. When I was in the shooting range, I saw Captain Hawkeye, with a silver ring around her ring finger."

"No way! The captain had made a counterattack. I wonder what's next."

"I'm sure it's gonna be ugly. Hey! Which side are you standing at?"

"Hundred percents on Captain Hawkeye's. She's my idol."

"I'm with you. You see, the major is such a snob."

Falman felt that he had enough. The veteran stood up. "It's very rude to talk about your officers behind their back, young men."

The privates turned their head to the side, face turning pale. "Warrant Officer Falman! We were…"

"There is no excuse for committing such an offence. Both of you will be reassigned to the Personnel, effective immediately."

"Yes… sir." The privates droned.

"Warrant Officer Falman!"

Falman turned around.

"You got a call."

"Who is it?"

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Falman murmured along the way. "Why does he have to call me now? What if Captain Hawkeye finds out? I don't want to lose my eye!" The officer took a turn and reached a counter. He immediately picked up the phone. "Yes sir?"

"Hey warrant officer! Any news?"

"Second Lieutenant Havoc! Please stop the prank immediately!" Falman rubbed his forehead.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't my fault that you got caught. Besides, we lost our money too! Are you going to tell me or do I have to make you?"

The threat seemed to have exerted certain level of pressure to the lower ranking officer, stalling him to give an expeditious reply. Falman breathed a sigh. The predicament had brought back a vivid memory of a memo he received from Riza. Little did his fellow colleagues know, every word on the small piece of paper had nailed deeply into his brain, warning him the consequence of infuriating the captain. "I'm sorry sir but my eyes are more important."

"Hey! Hey!"

Falman hung up the phone. "He just won't learn," he murmured.

* * *

"_Bang!_" Riza fired off the bullet after aiming the target. As usual, she hit it with remarkable accuracy, with single shot.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Someone was clapping behind her.

Riza lowered the rifle. "What blows you here?" She smiled.

"Nothing." Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I just passed by and heard the loud gunshots."

"Kevin, sorry for what happened that night."

"Hey, I'm okay. Friends?"

"Friends."

"Good. Remember to invite me to your wedding."

"Wedding?"

"I can see the ring." Kevin pointed his finger at her hand, catching his friend blushing. "So when is it?"

"We haven't decided yet but it won't be very soon."

"Yet, it will happen, right?"

"You'll be the first person to receive the invitation."

"That's what I mean. Tell Colonel Mustang that both of you have my best wishes."

"I will. Thanks Kevin."

* * *

Author's note: I know. It's boring. 


	34. The game starts

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 34: The game starts**

A couple of days later, Roy and Riza took a week off and went to Central. It was nearing winter already. In the busiest city of Amestris, through the bustling streets, the man and woman, both clad in thick coats with scarves wrapped around their necks, finally arrived at their desired destination. At the front gate, there were two sentries standing on guard. As the couple approached the mansion, the sentries stepped in and blocked the way.

"This is a military property. Civilians are not allowed to access this place unless you have an authorization," the sentry said.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and this is Captain Riza Hawkeye," Roy said, showing his identification along with Riza. "We have an appointment with General Grumman and we were told to meet him at his residence."

"Good evening Colonel Mustang, Captain Hawkeye!" The sentries saluted and opened the gate.

Riza stood riveted at the spot with Roy by her side, eyes gazing at the majestic mansion in front of her. Cool breeze grazed gently on her cheeks. She brushed her hair away from her face and back behind her ear. "Roy, are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked, concernedly, "Once you step into this place, there's no turning back."

She blinked; a warm gloved hand touched hers and held it securely. She turned her head and saw Roy smiling at her.

"Let's go," Roy said. Together, the couple walked in.

"I see," said Grumman, sitting down on a couch. Nothing else was spoken. The lax attitude the old man was manifesting baffled Roy and Riza, as if he had no interest at all. Nonetheless, they waited patiently. Grumman turned his eyes to the couple, who were standing opposite. "Sonny, how far will you go to marry my granddaughter?"

"Grandfather!" Riza tried to plea, but she stopped when Grumman raised his palm to her.

"I want an answer. I want to hear it from you," Grumman said, looking at the one-eye colonel.

"Nothing can stop me," Roy answered decidedly.

"You must remember that those words are not to impress only me. When the time comes, you'll have to prove them."

"I'm ready."

"Alright, let's see what I can do. As for the wedding, I'll take care of it, everything. Next week, there'll be a perfect wedding…"

"General, wait!" Roy exclaimed.

"Now your responsibility, my future grandson-in-law, is to compete in the coming election for commander-in-chief. You are now promoted to a full-ranked general─"

"General!"

"Please do not interrupt me. This is very important. I'll arrange for you to have Major Jean Havoc, Major Heymans Breda, Warrant Officer Vato Falman and Warrant Officer Kain Fuery under your command. Of course, Riza will be there to help you."

"But general─"

"Call me grandfather," Grumman grinned.

"Ah…" Roy gulped, "grandfather."

"Yippee! I had been yearning for years to hear you calling me grandfather. Now everything is solved. Will you both please excuse me? I need to rest. Remember to report to duty tomorrow at Central Headquarters. I'll be waiting at my office. That's all, children!" So, Grumman excused himself and hastily left.

"What is the old man thinking?" Roy really could not fathom.

A moment later, he finally comprehended the whole situation. The game had already started and this time, the old man had won.

* * *

Later that night, Roy and Riza went to Gracia's house to pay her another visit. Before that, the couple had come to ask the widow, if she could help take care of Black Hayate temporarily, since no pets were allowed in the hotel. The widow had been surprised and elated to see her friends and they were happy to see Elysia too. The little girl had grown taller and resembled her mother. To everyone's delight, Black Hayate's presence kept Elysia company as both dog and child played all day in the yard.

"Next week?" Gracia, who was serving her guests some tea, asked. "Why the hurry? I mean a wedding can't possibly be arranged in a week, can it?"

"I'm not sure. Actually, that's what my grandfather is planning," Riza fetched a sigh, as she received a cup of tea from Gracia.

"You mean your general grandfather?"

"The one and only," Riza and Roy concurrently replied.

"Oh," Gracia raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, congratulations!" She said, happily.

"Thanks…" the couple replied in unison.

"What's wrong? The two of you are going to marry each other! Why do I still see two gloomy faces?"

Roy and Riza said nothing. The woman stared at the cup of tea in her hands while the man gazed vacantly at the wall.

"Come on, both of you! Smile!"

"Sorry Gracia. We're just feeling tired," Riza said.

"That's silly, Riza. But, wait! I have something for both of you." Right on cue as she had spoken, Gracia turned and ran upstairs.

"Gracia─" Riza called to her friend who had run up the stairs.

"I'll be back in a minute!" The widow's voice came down instead.

"Riza."

The blonde turned her head and looked at her fiancé.

"There is something I have to tell you," said Roy, tentatively.

"I'm listening," Riza said.

"It's about your grandfather. I think he─"

"Sorry Roy, Riza. I can't find it. Strange… I remember that it was somewhere in the storage room."

"It's okay Gracia. It's late already. We have to go," Riza said, getting up.

"She's right. It's very late now." Roy, too, was preparing to leave.

"Thanks for taking care of Black Hayate."

"No problem, darling. Goodnight," said Gracia.

The couple waved their friend goodbye.

Under that moonless night, Roy and Riza walked back to the hotel, down the slumbering street. It was very dark, but the streetlight kept the city illuminated.

"Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned my grandfather, at Gracia's house. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh…" Roy hesitated. _"Should I tell her? No, I don't have any proof."_ He thought. "The general said he was going to retire soon."

"I know," Riza turned sullen. "He's not as strong as before. Many things have happened in the military and are getting chaotic. A few weeks ago, he had a heart attack. It was amazing that he could recover that quickly. Thank you, Roy."

"Thank you? Me?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping my grandfather. It's not fair for you to accept the task he gave to you. But, you're the only hope he has."

"That's not true. What about you?"

Riza shook her head. "They won't accept me;partially because of my vague identity and because…" She trailed off, as if she was searching for the right word.

"You're a woman?"

Riza just looked at Roy, silently.

"That's what the state military is, huh?" Roy sneered. "Too proud to accept someone that is beyond their control."

"You know that my purpose is not in the military."

"Yes, I do, Riza. You're to be by my side, whenever I need you."

"And I'll still be. But now, I have another objective; that is, to take care of my grandfather."

"I understand. He needs you too."

"So stop it, please!" Riza begged. "I know what you're thinking. Don't do it! I know that I'm asking too much but whatever that you don't know, please don't try to find out. I can take care of myself and I know what I'm facing."

"Including killing for him? That is out of the question! I can't accept that!"

"I promise you it will be over very soon. Just give me some time. I'll explain to you when the time comes."

"How about now?"

"I'm sorry, Roy. I can't do it now."

"Then don't expect me to stop digging. End of discussion."

"Roy…"

"I don't want to talk about that anymore. Just forget about it okay?"

Riza said nothing further. She just followed Roy back to the hotel.

* * *

"Father!" the door flung opened. A young blond man barged in, appall written across his face.

"What is it?" The president, sitting in an armchair, frowned.

"Did you read today's headlines?" The young man puffed out.

"Oh yes! Nobody could have missed it."

"This is ridiculous! Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are allowed to marry each other. Not only that, but the military had promoted Roy Mustang to a full ranked general. That old man… He flagrantly did it!" The young man gritted his teeth.

The president shook his head. "Calm down Jason, and take a seat."

"You have a plan, father?"

"Of course I do!" The president said, "But anger will not bring a solution other than to undermine your rationality."

"I'm sorry, father. What's your next move? The military is completely under his control. Even Roy Mustang has become his ally."

"It isn't over yet, my son. The game has just begun."

* * *

Author's note: It's not finished yet...


	35. Savage

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Savage **

In Grumman's office, a military officer buried himself in doing paperwork. Someone had entered the office, but the military officer was too occupied to notice anything around him. The clump of boots got louder and louder but still went unheard by the busy man. Soon, someone shadowed the light and the military officer lifted up his head to see who was there.

"Good morning, Major." The one-eyed general greeted.

There was another person standing beside the raven haired general. She was blonde, with her long hair pulled back in a wooden hairclip. Instantly, the major stood up and saluted. "Good morning General! Good morning Colonel!"

"At ease, Major. I'm General Roy Mustang and this is my lovely assistant, Colonel Riza Hawkeye." Roy smirked.

The major raised his eyebrow at seeing the general's flippancy, as the expression on the young general shifted to solemnity in a snap. He was petrified with Mustang's peculiar behavior, which, at the same time, reminded him of the old general.

Unknown to the major, Roy was under an excruciating torment. Someone was stepping on his foot, hard. Needless to say, it was his 'lovely' assistant's little punishment. The colonel, however, remained unfazed when she pulled out the act.

Roy quelled his pain. "Is General Grumman available? We are to report for duty to him."

"The general has just gone out. Please take a seat while you're waiting."

"Thank you, Major."

"You're welcome, general." The major sat down.

Roy slowly turned around and hobbled awkwardly to the couch. Bashful, Roy sat on the couch and turned his head to Riza, who was undisturbed by the event.

Settled down in the couch, the female officer took a pen and scribbled on a small pad of paper that she had brought along.

Roy squinted at her poised manner. "Did you have to do that?" He whispered.

"It did remind you to behave yourself, didn't it?"

"Your savage behavior has turned you into a replicate of Major General Armstrong."

"If that's what it takes to rectify your misconduct, I could care less. Furthermore, firearms are inarguably too destructive to serve as a deterrent."

"You mean those holes you left on the wall after I dodged all your bullets? Ouch! I get it! I get it!"

"Your image is very important, sir. It will directly affect the outcome of the election."

Roy puffed out a heavy sigh. _"I think this is the end and the stark truth is that I am going to marry Armstrong's sister…"_ He thought. "Election, you said? I don't even know where to begin with."

"I'm here to help you out. Just remember that your every action is under constant monitoring. A letter like this would be helpful," said Riza, as she shoved Roy two sheets of paper, which had her scribble written on.

In a quick glance, Roy leafed through the papers. "Wait a minute! I, Roy Mustang, don't beg for votes. A smile is enough to attract everyone to swarm to me."

"General, the word 'everyone' sounds rather farfetched. With all due respect sir, we are talking about some fifty to eighty years old guys with hundreds of battalion here, not your girl fans."

"Are you one of those girls? Ouch! Okay! Okay!"

"I strongly suggest that your flippancy ends now, sir. Copy the letter, and don't let me repeat what I've said."

"Alright, alright, anything you say. How many words does this letter have?"

"About five hundred."

"Are you sure? It looks like a thousand to me. Can I just write 'please vote for me!'? That will be much easier." Roy stopped talking, as if he had sensed an ominous aura. He looked at Riza, whose face remained expressionless. Her amber eyes told him that she was fuming, almost as angry as an erupting volcano. "Hey, just copy the letter, right? A piece of cake!" Roy made a wise decision. "How many should I write?" He asked again.

"Thirty-five."

"Okay," Roy said, widened his eye. "I'll finish it before lunch."

"Do it now, general." Her calm and dull voice lurked with threat.

Roy gulped. "Sure."

* * *

"Why can't you accept me, Maria?" Tailing the female lieutenant, the blonde soldier followed in a hot pursuit.

Lieutenant Ross, on the other hand, however, did not seem to like it. Speeding up her pace, she walked as brisk as possible to get rid of the desperate soldier. "Stop calling me by my first name, Sergeant Brosh!" She said, nearly shouted at him.

"Why? Why can't you accept me?" Brosh asked, still following closely behind the lieutenant.

In a rapid move, Ross turned around. "Enough! I'll tell you why!" She snapped. "First, that is against the Fraternization Law," she marched, a step forward, "Second, you're not my type," and another march, "Third," followed by a heavy stomp, "you're annoying and I hate men with that kind of sickening attitude!"

The sergeant's heart plummeted to the depth of abyss. His watery eyes could not even find a vestige of love no matter how hard he looked at her. "How can you be so cruel, Maria?" Brosh asked again, tears streaming down from his eyes.

"That's the way I am. Now stop bugging me!" Ross stumped away, leaving the heart-broken soldier sobbing in the hallway.

* * *

Author's note: I need inspiration.


	36. Business as usual

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

The game had started, but Roy stood no chance to win, not even to make a move. Three hours of waiting, three hours of letter ordeal, later, yet no sign of General Grumman. "The old man was not evading him, was he?" Roy immersed in his thought, fiddling the pen with his fingers.

"You're not writing, general," said the colonel.

Her stony voice sobered up Roy. He looked to his left, to the female colonel, who was flipping through papers on a clipboard, so conscientious she was at work. With his lips barely parted, Roy let the chilling air profusely forced into his lungs while an officer approached.

"General Mustang, Colonel Hawkeye?"

Both senior officers looked up to where the lieutenant standing.

"Yes lieutenant?" Riza asked.

"Good day, sirs!" He saluted. "I have a message from General Grumman."

"Where is the general?" Roy inquired.

"I don't know sir. General Grumman was gone after he passed me the message. I was told to tell you that your office is ready."

Roy frowned. "Is that all?" He asked again.

"General Grumman also wished you best of luck. End of message."

Roy buttoned his lips. His absence of mind was quickly perceived by the colonel by merely a glance.

"Thank you, lieutenant. You may dismiss," Riza said.

The lieutenant saluted and left the office.

Riza looked back to her superior officer, who she saw the disappointment on his statuesque form. "I'll find him," Riza said, resolutely.

"No, that can wait," Roy said, standing up, one hand in his trouser pocket. "Summon the rest of the squad. There will be a short brief in my office at 1230."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Oh, so there you are, Lieutenant Ross! I was looking for you."

Just outside the main building, Ross was talking to her colleague when her name was called. She turned her head and found Grumman, at the entrance, walking down the stairs. "General!" she saluted.

"How are you doing, lieutenant?" Grumman asked, beaming.

Ross returned him a smile. "I'm doing well, sir. Thank you for your concern," she replied. "You're looking for me, sir?"

"Ah, yes. We'll talk in my office."

* * *

Glanced at the clock, Roy wiped off the sweats on his forehead with his arm. He blinked his eye. It was twelve thirty already. Sitting and writing for almost an hour, non-stop, he was quite agitated right then. His hand was in pain, his eye was sore. It seemed like he was in a pressure chamber, where he could barely catch a breath. Inconceivably, the private office he had been did not feature any kind of pressure chamber but a spacious and comfy room. There was something else, or more precise, someone, gnawing him. She was standing next to him, keeping an eye on his activities. His nagging adjutant, that was.

Both the general and the colonel were not alone though. In the office, Mustang's three other henchmen also presented for the briefing. Fuery, the freshly promoted warranted officer, looked around to check his seniors. The one sitting next to him on the settee was Major Breda, who had just won a chest game against Second Lieutenant Falman. That was the fifth game they had since the last month.

"Oh shoot! I lost to you again, Major Breda," said the lanky second lieutenant.

"That was close, wasn't it second lieutenant? You almost got me," Breda remarked, smirking.

Fuery turned his head to the right where the general and the colonel were. He was in a state of shock when he found out from the newspaper that both his senior officers were engaged. From Fuery's view, the colonel might have been secretly admiring the general, and that would be all, since the general never show a tint of romantic feelings toward the colonel. Anyway, Fuery felt that was not important and reminded himself to congratulate the couple as soon as there was a chance.

"He's late. Did you call him?" asked Roy, reclining his back on the chair.

"Yes sir. He's on the way back," Riza replied.

Off hand, the door was thrust open while a blond man burst in.

"There he is," Riza observed.

Fuery could not believe his eyes. Was that man in yellow fancy shirt and pallid gray shorts really him? "I heard that my leave is canceled." Fuery heard the newcomer puffed out.

"Phew!" Breda whistled. "Nice shirt, Major Havoc."

"I apologize for calling you back at this time, Major Havoc, but we need you here," the female officer said.

"No way, not you too, Colonel Hawkeye!" Havoc protested.

"Like it or not, we've just been stationed here as your superior officers again and duty comes first. You can always enjoy your honeymoon any other time," Roy remarked.

"That's not fair, general! I can't accept it no matter what!" Havoc said, with his arms crossed as he cocked his head.

"What?" Roy raised his eyebrow, annoyed. "You'll get a big raise and vacations for this task you know?"

The blonde man snapped into salute. "Major Jean Havoc is at your service, sir!" He said, blazing with spirit.

With his eye closed and arms crossed, Roy bobbed his head in approval. "Yes, yes, that's the spirit," he commented.

"What a dog," together, Falman, Breda and Fuery murmured.

* * *

Far up north, at the Brigg's Cliff, Major Miles was on a patrol around the border along with several other soldiers. It was freezing out there. Thanks to their white heavy coat and intensive military training, those soldiers could still withstand the treacherous weather with sheer grit.

"Don't ever let your guard down!" Major Miles reminded his fellow comrades. "The intruder might be camouflaging. Keep looking for any trace," he added.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers answered.

The extreme climate at the northern region had not the slightest change as pure white engulfed all the other colors almost to the last bit. As the squad kept moving on, a gush of chilling breeze whirred past. Miles put on his hood. In the white mist, the major noticed some suspicious movement.

"Intruder!" Exclaimed one of the soldiers.

In immediate response to the outcry, Miles and his patrol officers scurried to the intruder and circumvented him. Just like the Brigg's Cliff patrol, the intruder had disguised himself with white snow-wear.

"We've got you! Identify yourself!" Miles ordered the intruder.

"Long time no see, Major Miles," said the intruder, revealing a woman's voice.

Just when Miles was bound to speak again, with her gloved hands, the female intruder took off the hood and goggle, which shaded the clear visage of a black haired lady.

"Major Mustang!" Surprised, Miles cried out.

* * *

After the briefing session, Colonel Riza Hawkeye exited General Mustang's office. Just as she closed the door, she spotted a familiar figure passed by.

"Lieutenant Ross?" The colonel uttered, eyes locked at the bob haired female officer who was strolling down the hall.

The latter stopped and tilted her body. She was indeed Lieutenant Ross. "Colonel Hawkeye," blinked, the lieutenant murmured. In a flick, she sprinted towards Riza before she greeted with a salute. "Welcome back sir!"

"Thank you, lieutenant," said Riza as she turned the door knob and opened the door. "Come on in. Since you are here, General Roy Mustang would like to have a few words with you."

"Yes sir," Ross obeyed, following the blond colonel into the office, where she found the newly appointed general was. "Good afternoon, General Mustang!" She greeted with military etiquette.

From his seat, Roy Mustang rose up. "Lieutenant Ross, you're looking great!" Roy said gleefully.

"I would say the same to you, general," Ross replied.

"Do take a seat, lieutenant," Roy gestured to the couch.

"Thank you sir." Ross sat down with Roy and Riza sitting opposite of her.

"I have heard that you are requesting to be transferred. Why is that?" asked Roy.

"Yes sir. It is because of some personal issue I'm facing," Ross answered, as if she was reluctant.

"Colonel Hawkeye informed me that you helped her a lot during my absence. Why don't you tell us how we can help so that to express our gratitude?"

"No, no, no, general." Ross hold her palms up awkwardly. "Thank you sir. I really appreciate your offer but I feel that I can handle it on my own," explained the lieutenant.

"Are you positive? Isn't there anything we could do?"

Abashed, Ross told, "Well, sir, there is something..."

* * *

In the cell, there were two prisoners, both young men, with their limbs chained. Armstrong could not see their faces. The fire lit on the torches contributed ample light to the passageway, while darkness consumed most of the cell rooms. Hell, Armstrong could care less how they looked like. Her icy cold demeanor said all.

"Speak, who sent you?" Lieutenant General Armstrong said. There was an ambiguous twitch on her face. As a comrade and her close subordinate, Captain Buccaneer knew what the telltale meant. Something irked the major general, and he speculated the answer was behind those solid steel bar structure. Standing beside Armstrong, he observed the portion of the inmates' clothing that had not been engulfed by darkness, particularly the sleeves, was of the same design as the Amestris's military uniform.

"How couldn't you notice them at the first place?!" Captain Buccaneer reprimanded the sergeant.

"My sincere apology, sir!" The sergeant bowed.

On the other hand, Armstrong seemed to lose her patience as she turned away.

"Major General Armstrong!" Buccaneer called.

"You are wasting my time, Buccaneer!" Armstrong said as she walked to the gate.

"But, general!"

"You know the protocol. Don't ask me to tell you what to do."

For one moment, Buccaneer was dumbfounded but he quickly picked up the hidden message there after. "Yes sir!" He saluted.

"Whoever the mastermind is, he'll pay for messing with me," Armstrong thought, as she returned to her office.

* * *

Author's note: Well, sorry for the waiting. I could only write until here so far since college life kicked in. The next chapter will be out next year...


	37. The least expected

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

"You jerk!" With the curse, a long sharp saber was plunged to the wall, where a portrait was hung.

That was the same time the door was opened and someone walked in. It was Rachael Mustang. The angry general and the chilling sound of the quivering saber that stuck on the portrait did not deter her at all. She looked at the torn portrait then the general, who had half of her face shrouded by her loose long hair.

"General, I can understand your anger but ruining that priceless portrait won't do you any better," the major said.

"I can send you to assassinate him," said Armstrong, sarcastically.

"You won't do that." Rachael handed over a white file.

Said nothing, Armstrong took the file and read through it. "Not bad, major. This is just what I want."

"So when can we arrest Grumman?"

"Not yet. What we have right now is just the existence of his underground organization. Nothing of it can lead us to him."

"That is true. What is your next order?"

"Hawkeye..." Armstrong mumbled.

"What about her?"

"Have you encountered her?"

"Several times. I did a deep investigation on her background. The rumor says she is Grumman's missing granddaughter. General Mustang could confirm that."

"Him?" Armstrong frowned, then glanced at the ruined portrait of the one-eyed general. "Like his source is worth a lot to me."

"But definitely will help us to stop Grumman, judging the fact that he's the closest person to Hawkeye besides Grumman, not to mention he's Grumman's successor—"

"Tell that coward," Armstrong cut in venomously, "if he had something to tell me, speak with me in person. Next time, let me know that he used my man, again, to pass his message, I will cut out his tongue..."

Rachael almost startled when she heard what the lieutenant general said. Knowing that she could no longer hide her intention, she told Armstrong, "he was asking for some time."

"Some time for what? Let him save his woman?"

"Sir, I'm just here to pass you his message."

"Then tell him to get out of my way. Or else..." said Armstrong, throwing the file into the burning fireplace, "I will kill him."

Racheal sighed. The lieutenant general's tone might appeared to be uncordial, but her intention to get rid of her opponent never was. The major could tell, by the way Armstrong looked at the burning files; Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were flaring with hot fire. "General," Racheal called.

"What?" Armstrong asked lazily.

"Do you know what you have just thrown into the fireplace?" The major watched the back of the sturdy feature for a few seconds before she heard her female superior shouted, "Damn you Mustang!!!"

* * *

"Achoo!!!"

Riza, the stoic assistant, was walking with the newly promoted general. "You have been sneezing a lot lately, general," she noticed.

The young general sniffed. "You noticed that too, didn't you?" asked the general. Let out a breath, he said listlessly, "I wonder if I'm catching a cold."

"A cold?" asked the female colonel, eyes watching her superior, somewhat sympathetically.

"Well," Roy said, straightened his back, "I could use a few days off and get some rest." Hand propping his waist, he ran on, "I just miss those days when I had someone taken care of me."

Riza turned her head away, realized that she had been the general's jest, just like every once a while. With her eyes closed, she said, "you're thinking too much, sir."

"Am I?" The general smirked contentedly, as if he won the repartee.

"General Mustang!" The couple heard someone screaming. Not far away, there was a soldier blocking the way.

"What is the matter, Sergeant Brosh? You've just made a clamor here." asked Riza, austerely.

Peculiarly, her question had been left unheeded by the sergeant, who clumped his way up to the one-eyed general.

Something was wrong, the colonel thought.

Roy, on the other hand, scowled at the misconducting sergeant. The sudden presence of the sergeant was too much to be a surprise as to the fact that it revolted him.

"Why, General Mustang?" He heard the sergeant gritted. "Excuse me?" Roy asked.

"Why did you assign Lieutenant Ross to Lior?" The blond sergeant asked again. That time, he was nearly broken down.

Having seen that hysterical gestalt, Roy asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable!" He charged at the general with a knife, whipped out, aiming at the chest.

Roy could only stare at the gleaming knife as it was too late for him to defend himself. Just as there was only an inch away before the sharp weapon met its target, a leg flung up and hit the hand that held the knife. Roy watched the knife thrown into the air but plummet, later, and hit the floor. Before he knew, the attacker was already subdued and groaning in pain.

"Are you hurt, general?"

Roy glanced up and found his adjutant knelt her right leg on the back of the attacker. With his arms locked at his back, the attacker was completely immobilized.

"Not even a scratch," Roy replied, "your timely action has saved my life. Well done, colonel."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Brosh cried out, struggling.

"Your order, sir?" asked the colonel, while two sergeant stepped in and taken over the arrest.

"He is yours, colonel. I'll be waiting at General Grumman's office. Meet me there once you have taken care of him," said Roy, as he walked off along with a few military personnel.

"Yes sir!" Riza saluted.

* * *

Author's note: I know it's not much but please tell me what you think about this chapter. Merry Christmas!


	38. Psychological warfare

Pendants and national flags of green and white were hoisted high in the air. The stage was set up and decorated with seats arranged. There was going to be a ceremony, to celebrate the graduation of the military cadets. Smart look, neat full dress, and brazen commands rang in the air, the men and women were ready for their honorable day. Mustang smiled. That was the first batch of graduates ever born in the peace. He recalled himself being among the company. The differences were the stage before had no decoration except a stand with mike, combat uniform was replaced by full dress, and siren that took over any joy and hope. But looking at the fresh graduates before his eyes, he felt an irrepressible sense of contentment.

"General Mustang!"

Mustang turned his head and saw a petite old general, walking to him. "General Grumman," called Mustang, smiling.

"Isn't it a lovely day?"

"Yes, general."

"You did it, Mustang. You gave them hope and future."

Mustang remained mum as his thought was spoken for.

"Well, look who it is here…"

Mustang looked up as his eyes found a lieutenant general with long blond hair entering the academy.

"Lieutenant General Armstrong!" Grumman waved to the just arrived general.

Armstrong heeded the signal and joined the two generals.

"It's been a while, General Grumman."

As a gentleman, Mustang initiated for a talk with the lieutenant general whom he had chasm with. "You look fabulous, lieutenant general! And thank you for coming." To his surprise, no one was listening to him as Armstrong and Grumman were having their own conversation. Mustang was transparent. _"Are both of you, seriously…?"_ He thought.

"I thought you are dead," said Armstrong curtly, when she discovered Mustang standing there blank white.

"No, I'm alive, as you can see," Mustang clarified, without dislodging discontentment.

"Oh," Grumman tapped his fist on his palm, "I heard that it was Colonel Hawkeye who saved you!"

Armstrong rolled her eyes up, and puffed out a small burst of air.

"Why do you looked disappointed?" asked Mustang, who was watching Armstrong's action in awkward.

"I could have had your office."

"Why did I ask it anyway?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Grumman laughed. "Both of you remind me of my young days. Speaking of which…"

Both younger peers became attentive.

"Are you interested to help General Mustang winning the election?"

Armstrong's face changed immediately, turned around, and stomped off. As she was leaving, she yelled, "over my fortress's remnants!"

"Still as stubborn as ever," Grumman remarked, watching the back of the lieutenant general.

"Enlighten me, General Grumman. What was the purpose of that question?" Mustang asked. Grumman served as one of the longest incumbent generals. He should have known that better. Mustang had not forgotten at all, his arch rival. Armstrong of the Briggs would never sell her royalty to anyone. He shook his head, dismissing that impossible factor. And yet, Grumman was not a person who was fond with redundancy. Mustang then analyzed Armstrong's answer. _Over my fortress's remnants_, she said. Could it be —

"Looks like you had her support," said Grumman, cueing his younger peer.

_T__hat must be it!_ Mustang thought, recalling the candidate list he saw yesterday. It was quite odd actually. Armstrong's name was in the list, but beside her name, there was a word 'yield'. He heard rumors, that Armstrong's reluctance to give up Briggs was the cause. Grumman must have heard it too, but the sly fox ruthlessly chewed on Armstrong's wound only to prove his theory. Nevertheless, Olivia Armstrong deserved her accolade as the last defense against Drachma. Mustang sneered at the thought instantly. He wondered what kind of tragedy would happen if the lieutenant general surrendered her military power to the impotent higher-ups from Central. Like Grumman, Mustang smiled contentedly. Armstrong, one of the top dogs who had strong territorial sense, would not compete for commander-in-chief.

Unknown to the crowd at the military academy, there was a crosshair setting its target on the one-eyed general. It was a sniper. Calming his breath, he was ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly, he hesitated, and diverted his scope to scan the surrounding people nearby Mustang, as if he was looking for someone. "Where is 'The Hawk's Eye'?" He muttered. Instead of discovering his targeted human figure, he heard a click of a gun as a response. He released his hands from his gun, and turned his head slowly to the back, thinking that he would never found that person. He later revoked his thought, as he just met her, in person.

"By the way, are you safe to be here?" Grumman asked. He must be concerning about the assault that occurred recently.

A captain came and interrupted both generals. "General Grumman! General Mustang!" The captain saluted. The lower ranking officer then approached Mustang and whispered to him near the ear. Mustang nodded his head, acknowledging what he heard, while the captain dismissed himself.

"The captain just confirmed it," Mustang smiled.


	39. Compensation

Brosh went back home with exhaustion. When he finally arrived at his house's doorstep, he sighed helplessly, and mumbled, "What should I tell them?"

The door suddenly flung open and there stood a woman in an apron. "Where were you yesterday?" the woman asked, concerned. "I called your headquarters but no one knew where you had been. Really, do call home if you won't be coming back. You made me worried all night!"

"Sorry mother," said Brosh penitently. "It won't happen again."

"You better not, and you have not answered my question."

"I…"

_"Sorry for keeping you here."_

_"I should be sorry for what I have done."_

_"Don't be. You were drugged. What happened was not your fault. Besides, the plotter has just been arrested. Now do me a favor. Go to this restaurant and have a lunch with your family."_

Brosh recalled a small piece of paper in his hand. He then opened his palm and glanced at the words – "train at 0600."

"Denny, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Sorry. I was running an urgent errant yesterday night. The order was too sudden that I did not have time to call."

"Hmm… I don't know why you are not telling the truth but you are old enough to rationale your action."

Brosh scratched his head, embarrassed. "Where are the youngsters?"

"They are still at the school. Oh my! Look at the time. I have not prepared lunch yet." Brosh's mother rushed to the kitchen, as Brosh called out.

"We'll eat out, mother, at a restaurant."

Brosh's mother slowly turned to her son, her face frowned in awe. "You know we can't afford that."

"General Mustang's treat. It's a sign of apology for keeping your son at work."


	40. Who is she then?

"How was your afternoon, master?" Mr. Stone greeted the old general as he entered the mansion.

"It was great, Alfred! The best graduation ceremony ever. Oh! I even had a small conversation with my old colleagues." Unbuttoning his blue jacket, Grumman then chuckled. "Didn't even realize that it had been decades since we'd last seen."

Mr. Stone stepped behind Grumman and helped him taking off his jacket. "I see you enjoying a lot."

"Very, very," Grumman emphasized as he could not hold his delight.

"Sir, there are two guests wanting to meet you, a man and a woman. They said that you are expecting them."

"Really? Where are they now?"

"At the meeting room. Would you like to have your bath water ready?"

"Yes please."

"Right away, sir."

Grumman took the stairs and passed the hall. He then entered a room, where two people were waiting. The man was slightly taller than the woman. He was quite muscular for a normal mid-forty man. Judging by the look, the woman looked much older. It was hard to conjecture her age if it was not for her white hair, as her stout body had shown vague signs of age-prone wrinkle.

"General Grumman," the man, who had been standing since Grumman entered the room, called. "This is Mrs. Copan. She was the mid-wife."

"General!" The woman reached out and held Grumman's hand. "I have finally found Mr. and Mrs. Hawkeye's relative."

"It's good to meet you, madam. Please have a seat. I have a lot of questions about my daughter and son-in-law."

The woman could not wait to continue the conversation, while she was slowly getting back to the chair. "They were good people, general. I had once lost hope on living, but they had helped me and my village. Where I lived back then was a living hell. For two years the drought took over our land and nothing grew. Bandits pillaged our village even though there was nothing left. Thank goodness the Hawkeyes came. They were actually passer-by who found us starving. Still, Mr. Hawkeye used his alchemy and created a new water source. Living with the Hawkeyes was the happiest, until the bandits came while Mr. Hawkeye went out-of-town."

"What happened? What happened to my daughter?"

"Mrs. Hawkeye fought back when the bandits were beating the children. She was nine months pregnant when the bandits kicked her away."

It became too overwhelming to listen. Having his fists clenched, Grumman tried to suppress his anger. "How dared they!" He bellowed silently.

The woman continued, "The bandits then set our village on fire. Most of us managed to escape, including Mrs. Hawkeye, but she later had a premature labor. There was so much blood and there was nothing I could get to stop the bleeding! Eventually, the baby was delivered but Mrs. Hawkeye passed away due to blood loss."

"Was the baby with my son-in-law?"

"The baby did not survive long, general, I am sorry to tell you."

"My men told me that they found my son-in-law, with a little girl," said Grumman, disbelievingly.

"Not that I know of. Mr. Hawkeye left the village shortly after the tragedy."

"My grandchild… was it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl. Mr. Hawkeye named her before he buried her with her mother – Theresa."

"Theresa!" Grumman finally gave in to his emotion and cried out, "Both my flesh and bone!" He sobbed. "Thank you very much for telling me about my daughter. Thank you."

"I wished there would be a better ending to Mrs. Hawkeye. I am really sorry for your loss. Now that I have finished my obligation, I should leave now."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

Mrs. Copan then left in hurry, leaving Grumman drowning himself in tears. Grumman took off his glasses and wiped it with his handkerchief.

"Well, that was a good act," the man taunted.

"That was my daughter! And my grandchild!" Grumman retorted, putting his glasses back on immediately.

"Your adopted daughter, to be exact. I have never seen you in such sentimental state," said the man, as he pulled a chair and sit on it.

"This is the last time. Are you sure that mid-wife is reliable?"

"I'm really sorry but she is as reliable as your son-in-law. It took me some effort to find her."

"He was not my son-in-law. I had never acknowledged their relationship at the very beginning."

"Say anything you want. I have done my job." The man picked up his hat from the conference table. "I'm not that smart, but it smells like you have some rats in your kitchen."

After the man exited the room, Grumman found a thick file on the table. He opened the file, and found a profile, with a personnel photograph of a blond haired woman. Aside from the name, all information was substituted with a same word – 'unknown'. Grumman then flipped the page and took out the folder that is attached to the file. There were more photographs of that same woman, but looked younger than the personnel photograph. She had a short bob hair, receiving her award. Other photographs mostly showed her with some men. Grumman recognized some of those men. One of them was his personal doctor, Kevin Huskie. There was another older man who resembled him, possibly his father. Then, there was another photograph in a hospital setting. Kevin Huskie with the woman, and another man, all were wearing scrubs. Looking at the photo in detail, the other man was Dr. Knox. It almost escaped Grumman's eyes for the older doctor had no stubble on his face at all. Grumman was further intrigued and continued to scrutinize the file. There was hardly any useful document which can prove the woman's identity. She also had more than one alias, including, Elizabeth Huskie as what she had registered herself in the medical school. As confusing as it was, Grumman closed the file.

"Looks like I'm going to investigate the matter myself," Grumman muttered.


	41. The truth

"General Mustang!" called the radioman as he was receiving a new message. "All guests have arrived…"

Mustang, along with the rest of the team, was standing by, as if there would be a major operation. "Good." Mustang nodded his head.

The general then stood up from his seat. "Now, listen up!" He called out, "On the wedding night, show our guests of honor your hospitality and do not lose the State military's face. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldiers roared.

"Dismiss!"

While the rest of the soldiers exited the room, Mustang watched Hawkeye tidying some files on her desk, preparing to leave. "Colonel Hawkeye?" He called.

The female officer turned to look to her superior as he approached. "General?"

Mustang took a breath before continued, "You have a day. This is the best I could do. Persuade him to step down before it's too late. Can you understand that?"

"Yes sir. I appreciate your consideration."

"Don't mention it. Are you going back to your apartment?"

"Yes, but I have a place to go before that."

* * *

That evening, Major Breda drove Hawkeye and Mustang to General Grumman's mansion. Along the way, there was not much spoken. Breda sensed the gravity and took a peek at the mirror, which shown the reflection of both his superiors. The general was leaning to the window, breathing in the air brought by the wind. The colonel, on the other hand, looked tense and perturbed from the way she was sitting. Then, Breda recalled the destination they were heading, which was not usual. He never bothered to ask why, because Mustang and Hawkeye always had their reasons. However, the silence was killing him and hence he opened his mouth. It turned out that, at the end, it was not he, who spoke.

"Don't worry too much, colonel."

Breda saw the colonel turned to look at the one-eyed general.

"If I'm not wrong, General Grumman already found out our plan."

Breda was in total shock, so as Hawkeye.

"That's impossible! He would have done something to stop us!" Breda finally spoke.

"Which is very suspicious. A man who always leads a game has barely taken a move. On the contrary, he folds."

"He's getting weaker each day," Hawkeye commented, showing a glimpse of worry. "There is no reason for him to continue anymore. I will not let him."

"Do not take it personal, colonel. He might be your grandfather, but he is also a veteran schemer. I advise you to be extra cautious whenever you approach him."

"I am well aware of my duty, general. Our priority is the mission right now."

"General Mustang? Colonel Hawkeye? Sorry for interrupting. But from the way I comprehend the situation, it is very likely that General Grumman knew our cards. Is there a plan change?"

"No, major," Mustang answered, assertively. "Nothing changes. We stick to the plan."

"That is suicidal!"

"We have no choice. Our enemies will invade the State from all directions. We are surrounded."

"There must be a better solution."

"There is only one, Major Breda," said Hawkeye. "Which is why I'm going to see him."

Her reply sounded gruesome to Breda. The corpulent major regretted for uncovering the burden over his superiors' shoulders. As silence reigned once more, they have reached the old general's official residence.

Breda felt stopped the car at the front gate. After feeling some shift of weight, he heard the car door was shut.

"Colonel!" Breda heard Mustang called out, which triggers him to watch the senior officers from the mirror again. Mustang's expression turned soft and said, "careful…"

Breda could not see the colonel's face, also heard no reply returned to the general. He only saw her took something off her finger and put it to Mustang's palm. Looking closely, it was a golden ring. As surprise as Breda was, Mustang became speechless.

"I don't think we need this anymore," a female voice said.

Mustang, still dumbfounded, suddenly cracked up sheepishly. "Ha! I thought I could make you my wife without your notice."

"I cannot accept that, general, not under an act." There, she took off.

Transiently, Mustang was staring at Hawkeye's back with a blank mind, but he quickly composed himself with excitement. "After tomorrow, I'll ask you again!" He yelled in joy. "You must say yes! That's an order from a future commander-in-chief!"

Along with Mustang's gleeful shout, Breda too was relieved from the tension. He then stepped on the accelerator, driving away from the mansion.

"Did you hear that, Breda? Did you hear that?"

Breda rolled his eyes. Happy for the couple? he was, indeed, but he wondered if the general really wanted his answer. Nonetheless, for the sake of perfunctoriness, he gave a brief reply. "Yes general."

* * *

Grumman was in the reading room, when Hawkeye knocked the door.

"Come in!" Grumman said, closing the book in his hands.

"Grandfather," Hawkeye called, as she entered the room.

"Ah, Riza! You've come to visit me. Sit down. We haven't been talking much lately, have we?"

Hawkeye found a seat opposite to Grumman's. "How do you feel? Any better?" She asked, caringly.

"I've just gone through a medical checkup this morning. My heart is doing well."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hawkeye reached out her hand and held Grumman's hand.

"Where's your engagement ring?"

"Grandfather…"

Grumman looked at Hawkeye, as if he could read her expression. "Something bothers you? Tell me."

Hawkeye took some time before she found a word to begin. "My relationship with General Mustang… is a lie."

Grumman did not say anything, nor did he seem astonished.

"You knew it from the beginning, didn't you?"

"I had my doubt. Despite all the rumors between you and him, his confession to you was too sudden. Besides, both of you had disguised as a married couple before and therefore it is not surprising. What else?"

"His depression that caused his demotion… was also a lie. Going to the North was to cover up the investigation on you."

"And you came to me, willing to help me, was also part of the investigation?"

"…Yes. I need to determine the case myself, especially that it involved you."

"I'm impressed. The way he looked when I visited him and your expressions…" Grumman trailed off. He suddenly found no words uttered from his lips.

"I apologize, grandfather."

Grumman shook his head, discouraged to what he had heard. "So… what have you found?"

"Tomorrow's invasion."

"I see."

"It's treason, grandfather. Please don't do it."

"Too late. The ruthless President needs to pay for his guilt. That paranoid man! Leading by his own insecurity, he should not have become the State's President. Executed the scientists, divest me of my military power… Don't you remember that he sent his men to pull the plug, when Mustang was in coma? Mustang doesn't know, but you do!"

She could never forget that day, in the hospital. She remembered herself fallen asleep on Mustang's bedside, when some men dressing in black suits held both her arms, trying to carry her away. In the chaos, she heard one of them claimed that they were the secret services fulfilling the President's order and seconds later his hands were on the respiratory tube that extended through Mustang's throat. Before the man could do anything, however, she managed to attack her captors and broke free. The intruders' attention was diverted. All at once, they lunged themselves to the veteran soldier in order to seize her, but to no avail. Everyone came to a cease when they found her had a gun pointed at their leader. The standoff was finally appeased with Grumman's appearance and a threat to expose their act to the media if they refuse to leave.

"And yesterday… I didn't want to bring this up but you need to see how incorrigible he is. Just yesterday, he sent a mid-wife trying to sway me that you are not my granddaughter. That man feels threatened by everyone. How can we let him lead this country?"

"We can make him step down. There is always an alternative besides allying with enemies to invade our own country!"

"Don't be naïve, Riza. The civilians favor him and despise the military. With that blue uniforms on, we can do nothing."

"Please, grandfather. Can you reconsider everything? Consider me? I do not want to lose you."

"So do I. We may have made different choices but... I still love you as a grandfather, Riza. Nothing will change that. As I'm telling you, I am well aware of Mustang's plan to stop me. Look at me! I am not shaken at a bit, not for what must be done."

"Grandfather…"

"I don't know what will happen after tomorrow. Even so, I still want to marry you off to Mustang, despite it is only out of an act. Consider it as my last wish to be with you."

These years being with him, she knew his stubbornness very well. Her grandfather was never afraid to anything or anyone. Right or wrong, his firm belief and confidence had inspired her to move forward, to hold strong on what she believed in. She was thankful to have him by her side. It was her turn to grant his wish.

* * *

Mustang barely reached his apartment when he heard the phone rang. As quickly as possible, he produced some keys out of his trench coat, inserted one of them into the doorknob, and turned it to open the door. He then dashed to the common space where the phone was located, without bothering to shut the door behind. As he picked up the handset, there was a pause before someone spoke.

"General," He recognized the feminine voice.

"Colonel?" He could interpret the purpose of the call – The negotiation had ended. He made a slight analysis before he asked, "What did he say?"

His question only led to another silence. That was the cue of the answer.

"I see." He was somewhat disappointed. But he could figure she felt nothing less than he did. However, there was still hope. Ironically, he did not find any suitable words to cheer up the situation. He then took a glance on the clock that hung on the wall and said, "It's late already. Give me ten minutes. I'm coming to send you home—"

"General…"

Her call ceased him from taking any further moves. He clutched the handset in his hand tighter, as if he was there listening to her attentively.

"It's fine. I'm staying here for tonight." He noticed her tone becoming much brightened.

"Do what you need to do. I'll handle the rest. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, general."

He waited, until the opposite side hung up the phone, later only to press the handset firmly back to the hook, and lifted it up again. A number was dialed and the call was answered.

"Jacqueline? It's me. Our patron doesn't like the flowers. Make sure you have something else to compensate him."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updates. Royai day is coming and so I figure that I should pressure myself to at least finish this story. Review and review!


	42. Night strike

The night shadowed central quickly after sunset. Unlike any typical night, central very much had become a dead city. No one was out. Only military vehicles were running at that time. Not trucks or tanks, but military cars. The train of convoy then split into many groups, each heading to different directions.

At a military's official residence, there were visitors. Opening the door, it revealed a major escorted by several soldiers. All armed with rifles.

"What is happening?" A man asked.

The major took out a letter and unfolded it. The man watched the major raised the letter, which had Amestris's seal and a general's signature, to the man's eye level. "General Crow, you are currently under a restraining order."

The general was shock, while his frightened family members remained seated at the common room. "What? Whose order?"

"General Roy Mustang. Please cooperate with us."

The major slightly jerked his head signaling the armed soldiers to take actions.

As the troops forced entry into his house, resistance occurred. The general turned aggressive and shoved off the incoming soldiers. It escalated to a brawl. In groups, the soldiers charged at the general, pinned him down with force, and pressed his head hard to the floor. "How dare you! Mustang is in no position to restrain me. I am the State's general! What ground does he have?"

The general's yelling horrified his family as they clung to each other in fear. He then heard another pair of military boots clumping to his sight. Suddenly, a stack of papers and pictures were dropped in front of his face. The general widened his eyes as cold sweats oozing out from his sweat gland. The pictures showed him wearing an overcoat and hat, with a hand extended to another person, a small piece of paper given. Squatting, the major smirked. His index finger gestured a circle over the scattered papers and pictures.

"Is this enough?" The general heard the major said.

"Please… I can explain, major..." The general implored with his quivering tone.

"Havoc. Jean Havoc."

"Major Havoc. Where is General Mustang? Let me talk to him."

Havoc rose up and walked away, hands tucked at the back of his waist. Breathing out, he said unhurriedly, "I'm afraid that will not happen."

"Why? Why can't I meet with him?"

"Duty, general. He's too busy. Well, that's expected from the State's commander-in-chief."

* * *

The night was embroiled with full moon. As if they were extolling the bright full moon, cicadas were heard singing near the bushes. Crickets too joined in.

To that beautiful night however, the President, showed no interest to appreciate the moonlight symphony. In fact, he was too occupied on writing, until the door flung open.

"Father! Roy Mustang has claimed himself as the State's commander-in-chief!"

Staring at his son incredulously, the President took off his reading glasses. "That's impossible! The election has not even begun!"

"It's true! He has all other military brass detained and hence wins the seat without contention."

"Outraging! I have never heard of such absurd act. Grumman too, was captured?"

"No information talks about him. So, his whereabouts is still unknown."

"Mustang, that scum! Looks like we are next, son."

"It can't be! We are the parliament members, not to mention that we still have the secret services. How dare the military put a finger on us?"

"It's no use. We have been defeated. The one, who holds the military power, has control of the State. That is the game rule, which was why I tried so hard to oppress Grumman's power, but I failed to see his underling manipulating us in the dark. If Mustang wants to demolish the parliament, we'll be sitting ducks."

Out of the blue, someone barged in. "Mr. President…" said a man, panting as he spoke. The President rose up from his chair, looking at those petrified eyes.

"What is it?" The President asked.

The man stood still, not saying a word. Then, everyone in the room heard audible and slow footsteps inching in. The heavy and low thud of each footstep hammered the floor. Boots, they could tell. In a few seconds, their guests appeared behind the man at the doorway. Feeling someone standing behind, the man absent-mindedly gave way, as he stared at those guests. The one at the center had black hair and large eye-patch that covered almost half of his face. By his sides, were several men, all clad in blue uniforms, like the man at the center wore. Smirking, the man with eye-patch greeted, "It's been a while, Mr. President."

* * *

Author's note: a bit short. I know.


	43. A hard decision

"Mustang…" The President hissed, glaring at the black-haired general. "Have you not realized that this is the President's residence? Intruding with armed force is a major offence. Who do you think you are?"

"Please excuse my abruptness, Mr. President," Mustang said, humbly. "Believe me that it was all out of emergent circumstances."

The President's anger had not been relieved the slightest. "Some thick face you have there!" He bellowed out. "In your eyes, the parliament must have never existed. I won't talk with barbarian. And if you think I will let you hold hostage, you are wrong."

"There must be some misunderstanding. As you can see, my men are unarmed. They are merely my escorts and will pose no harm to anyone here. That I can guarantee."

The President took a short glimpse at the rest of the soldiers. Indeed, no weapon was found, not instrumentally. Although Mustang was not seen to have his ignition gloves on, the two escorts by his sides were all masculine from head to toe.

"Furthermore, my position is obtained legally, since all other candidates have been forfeited due to charges of treason."

"Lousy lousy excuses. You had once told me that politicians were liars. Same goes to the military."

Mustang did not seem to listen, as he carried on, "I am not here to ask for your permission. I'm here only to inform you. As the State's commander-in-chief, I have ordered reinforcement from Central to assist the forces across the borders. I advise you to be extremely alert to your surroundings, as the turmoil has not been neutralized yet."

"Peace will bless Amestris's soil if you military stays clear. You can play smart on me but ultimately you won't prevail. Grumman's still missing, isn't he?"

The commander-in-chief finally met his impediment. He took a moment, and answered, still maintaining his cool, "That's the military's internal affair. It is never your worry to speak of."

The President laughed at that reply. "Grumman and his granddaughter will eat you up, Mustang," he sneered. "That day will come soon, very soon."

Ignoring the imprecation, Mustang continued, "Rest assured, Mr. President. The military will continue to support the Parliament's visions in upholding democracy. May you have a great night."

As brief as the new commander-in-chief's wish, the soldiers dismissed themselves and left the President's estate.

Immediately after the military's departure, the President and his son spotted an instant relief, even though they would not admit it. "Why didn't he arrest us?" The son asked.

"He's smarter than you think he is. Detaining us would only defame the military's already spoiled images. Why not using us to convince the civilians that what he did tonight is justified?"

"You'll help him?"

"I am coerced into helping him. While he has yet the intention to overturn the parliament, I have to play soft rather to having him crushes the parliament once and for all." The President then sighed. "The situation has changed. We have to reanalyze our available resources, if not want to be defeated again."

* * *

"How did you lose him?" Mustang reprimanded, while slamming his palm on the desk.

"I was careless." Hawkeye bowed penitently. "I sedated him before turning him in on the next morning. When I checked on him again an hour later, he disappeared and I found signs of intrusion in his room."

"We are not talking about an ordinary crime suspect, colonel! Grumman is the mastermind of the invasion. If we failed to capture him in less than twenty-four hours, we'll be in deep water."

No one had seen Mustang being so irate before. Paradoxically, his rage was directed to his aide, who had always been completing her duty, except this time.

As the tension rose, Breda entered the office. The quietness exuded from the surrounding people sent him a chill. Nonetheless, he managed to concentrate on his task and reported, "We have closed the borders, general. The State is under curfew now."

Mustang had not taken his wrathful stare at the colonel, whose head still lowered in shame. His loud censure then turned to slower rumble. "Everyone did their job, except you, Colonel Hawkeye," he said, "I had given you enough leeway as you requested, but you failed me, you failed the men and women here, and you failed your country."

There was a short silence before the colonel spoke out. "I'm willing to receive any punishment, sir."

Upon that, Mustang clenched his fists. For the first time, he cursed the female officer for dragging him into that predicament. "Damn you, Hawkeye! Damn you!" He did not say it out loud, but in his head, while gritting his teeth. Sense of duty called upon, that Mustang, as reluctant as he was now, had to be responsible to the State's citizens, as much as to his subordinates. He calmed himself down and looked to the tall blonde standing next to him. "Major Havoc!"

* * *

Early morning at Eastern City, a paper-boy stirred uproar. "Extra! Extra!" He cried out, waving the newspapers in his hand. "General Roy Mustang is the State's new commander-in-chief!"

Huskie, on his way to the Eastern Headquarters, too, was attracted by the headline which the boy shouted. Running across the street, he paid the boy some money, took the newspaper, and skimmed the headline. Words like raid at night, Grumman still at large, military reform, and conspiracy had captured his eyes. As he slowed down and read further, there was a list of convicted offenders along with their punishment. He was very surprise that a majority of the convicts were among the top ranking military officers. Some of them whom he recognized were his patients that he treated in the past. But, one line froze him.

_Colonel Riza Hawkeye, death sentence_.

* * *

Author's note: Still no response?


	44. The devil's deal

_Dawn barely shed light into her room when the sudden pain jolted her up from sleep. It had been days since the last time she had some sleep, and it was not even possible until she took three sleeping pills just a few hours ago. She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain, but it only triggered her mind to register on the painful sites. Soon, the sharp throbs exacerbated to full scale torment. The demon inside her had grown stronger this time. Months had passed and yet the fully healed scar still scorching her back, while the pain gradually extended to her whole body. Lying on her belly, she pressed her face hard to the pillow as she let out a scream helplessly. The muffled scream lasted for some time before she tried once again to suppress the pain. This time though, she sought for a physical resort. Still lying on her belly, she turned her sweat covered face to her left, where the bedside table belonged. Her shuddering hand reached out to grab the small orange colored bottle but accidentally swept it to the edge, dropping onto the floor along with some numbers of scattered business cards. Psychologists and psychiatrists; those were the major portion of the titles. Unable to reach for her medication, the damp, that held the torturing pain below the threshold, burst. She rolled over to her back and heard herself screaming again. Even the fact that it was her body, she had no control over all her actions. Before her surroundings turned into complete oblivion, someone took her hands. Then, she felt there were both arms wrapping around her shoulders, raising her torso slightly up from the bed. In an embrace, her body was tightly secured from any convulsive movements._

_"Shh… It's okay, Miss Hawkeye. Shh…" She heard the voice near her said. _

_"What on earth is going on here?" It was another voice farther from her, asked._

_"Her medication… Pick it up, Maes! It's on the floor!"_

_That was the last conversation she heard. By the time she regained consciousness, it was dark already._

_"You are finally awake."_

_Surprise to the presence of voice, she turned to look for the source. It was a man with spectacles sitting by her bedside. She then looked around her room, as if looking for something._

_"Roy had gone for the night shift. He'll be back tomorrow to check on you."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? Ah… I haven't introduced myself yet when we met. I'm Maes Hughes. How should I put it? You can say that I'm his best friend, and also his care giver."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Straight to the point. Looks like he's right. You do have keen eyes when you are not bound with pain. You see, I have an offer."_

_"What kind of offer?"_

_"Getting your life back."_

_"You saw my situation. I'm afraid that you are offering to the wrong person."_

_"No. I mean what I have said. And I believe I'm dealing with Riza Hawkeye, the ace sniper of the second battalion, or… am I talking to Elizabeth Huskie, the missing medical graduate?"_

_"How do you know so much about me?"_

_"I told you. I am Roy's care giver. Of course I know everything about him, including anyone close to him."_

_"He sends you to cut me a deal?"_

_"No. He doesn't know it. He doesn't have to. This is about you. If you want to get rid of your pain, I'm offering you a solution."_

_"How? I'm only a drug addict who can't even hold anything in her hands without shaking."_

_"Have you thought about the cause? Why your pain only turns to worse?"_

_"I heard enough. From the psychologists or the psychiatrists, the same was told. I have to walk out on my guilty conscience. I tried."_

_"You need a way to do it. Help Roy rebuild this country. And you can atone for the damage you did in Ishaval."_

_"I'm not going back to the military. I have killed enough. How could that be helpful?"_

_"I don't guarantee that you won't be killing anymore. But, if you have to live in pain, why not diverting it onto something constructive? Roy will change this country. You have to give him another chance."_

_"Mr. Mustang is a good man. But a good man is not enough to change this country."_

_"Which is why he needs an extra hand. His team is ready. But as soon as you join in, your capability will become his indispensable asset. If that is not enough, I can make a personal deal with you."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"How much have you heard of ninth division?"_

_"Only that it's an intelligence division. Nothing more."_

_"Its secrecy is the State's lifeline. Currently, I'm the head of one of its units."_


	45. Betrayed

_"They will help you, whenever you need."_

Mustang watched out through the window. At this time, Hawkeye should have been sent to the detention center by now.

"Sir? General?"

Grumman was his major headache at the moment.

"General!"

Mustang turned his head in surprise, eyes looking at the plump officer who was calling him.

"I'm sorry sir," said Breda. "I was calling you many times—"

"It's all right, major," Mustang cut him off wearily. His hands stretched across his forehead, massaging both his temples. "What is it?"

In a solemn complexion, Breda answered, "Good news! We think we have him."

* * *

It was pitch black. She did not know where she was, other than knowing that she was hauled to the truck along with other prisoners. With her head covered in black sack and her hands cuffed, there was little she could do. Before she realized, the sack that covered her head was removed. Steel bars, small space, and a ray of light were the environment she was in. She moved closer to the light, a little abrupt, and choked herself in the process. Feeling the sharp pain around her neck, she reached her hands but felt the heavy shackle around her neck. Slowly, she sat down.

She could barely see anything around her or move too much. However, there were sounds of metal hustling, nonstop. Then, the lock was taken off and the door was open. She looked up, almost blinded by the sudden light intensity. There was someone, chained, in front of her. As her pupils slowly adjusted to the light, she found a person who she had longed to see.

"Riza!"

"Grandfather!"

The door was immediately shut thereafter. Even though they both could not see in the dark, they found each others' hands.

"You are not harmed, are you?" Grumman asked, worried.

"No, grandfather. I am not hurt. How did they find you?"

"I surrendered. It was my doing that brought you here. How could I let you face this mess alone?"

"Grandfather…"

"Don't worry, my child. All the power, all the plans, nothing worth as much as you, my only kin. I gave Mustang what he wanted. Soon, you will be free."

"Thank you… Thank you…" Hawkeye could not express her gratitude enough. She had waited for so long for her grandfather to relinquish his hatred. "I will plead with General Mustang to reduce your sentence, grandfather."

"It is not my welfare that I am afraid of, but yours, darling." Grumman said, in a tone that was full with worries.

Hawkeye immediately perceived there was riddle in her grandfather's words. "What did you mean?"

"Oh Riza! I do not have much time and yet I have so much to tell you."

"What is going on, grandfather?"

"All I want to say is that serving under a just man is different from serving the right leader. Both of you may share the same vision. But the moment you helped my escape, you were no longer on the same path as his. Even if you two are able to work together again, it will never be the same, because you have betrayed his trust."

There was no more argument returned as Grumman felt the grips on his hands were loosening. "I don't understand."

"Don't let your guilt guide you, Riza. It could be used against you."

Then, the steel door was opened again and came in two military police. One of them took a key and released Hawkeye from the shackles. He saluted, "The commander-in-chief's order! You are free to go, Colonel Hawkeye!"

Before Hawkeye had the thought of flexing her sore muscles and joints, she watched Grumman being held by his arms and carried away. "Riza!" Grumman called out.

"Where are you bringing him to? Let him go!"

"It is none of your business, colonel. Please leave now."

"No! Grandfather!" She pushed the military police away, dashed out of the cell, and chased after her grandfather. She had barely touched Grumman's back when they stopped her.

Still looking to his back, Grumman shouted, "Promise me you will stop living in your guilt, Riza! Promise me!"

"Grandfather!" Hawkeye reached out her hands towards Grumman, even though the struggling was in vain. "Grandfather!"

As Grumman being hauled further away from her, she knew it was impossible to reach him with the guards between them. Her desperation had transformed into quick wit. She turned to the opposite exit, running, constantly looking for a place which she could once again see him. Passing through hallways to hallways, building to building, she finally reached a skywalk about three stories high above ground. Looking out, she could see the open area very clearly. Assembled there were a few dozens of prisoners and armed soldiers. The prisoners were lined in a single file, back facing the tall wall.

Facing the prisoners was a squad of soldiers, with rifles rested at their sides. Hawkeye gasped as she found Grumman was among the file, along with the rest of the prisoners. "Grandfather!" She called, as loud as she could. She then saw Grumman raised his head, smiling warmly at her. "No!" Hawkeye sobbed.

"Aim!" She heard the command and felt her muscled tensed up. She could not move, no matter how much she wanted to.

Her eyes were wide opened, staring at Grumman helplessly.

"Fire!"

Her ears turned deaf to everything else except to loud and unison sound of gunshots. The old man in her eyes knelt to the ground, dropped his body forward, and lay prone.

She could breathe no more, as if the air was taken away from her. She had to leave, away from this place, as the stench of blood from the massacre was revolting, reminding her the days in Ishaval. Leaning against the low wall, she dragged herself along the way, with no clue where she was going. Everything happened too quickly, and yet nothing came with logical reasons. Above all, it was her grandfather's words that puzzled her the most. She rewound her memory for the past few days, looking for hints and traces that could lead her to the answer. It did not take longer than a minute for her to revoke a crucial event. It was another riddle.

_"I am going to do something very cruel to you. Even then, will you still trust me?"_

It struck her, like the lightning out of the blue.

_Roy Mustang_.


	46. Change of plan

"What is this?" Mustang exclaimed in anger. Standing amongst the corpses with him were Havoc, Breda, and a few officers.

It was the lieutenant of the firing squad who answered, "They were bodies from this morning's execution. Why are you asking, sir?"

"I know these are bodies and who they were. I want to know why?"

"Why they were executed? We had your orders, sir!"

"Do not push this mess back to me! I had not authorized any execution!"

"But sir! We had official documents with your signatures." The lieutenant produced a few sheets of bound papers. Havoc took them and flipped through a few pages after seeing Mustang was ready to burn the firing squad into ashes.

"General Mustang!"

It took Mustang a few seconds to take his eye off the lieutenant. When he did, Mustang had to reluctantly contain his anger and straddled over the remained to get to Fuery, whose hand was holding up the blanket that cover an old dead man. Mustang peaked in to see the face, and did not like what he saw. It was Grumman. His face was clean but there was a large proportion of the blanket that was on him was soaked with red fluid.

"No signs of vital," the bespectacled young lad commented.

"Damn!" Mustang blew his top. The warrant officer shivered, as he had never seen the general in such bad temper before.

Mustang turned around and pointed at the firing squad commander. "You! Lieutenant!" He shouted, walking towards the officer at risk. "I will fry you whole if anything happens to the State."

"General! Chief!"

"What, Havoc!"

"I hate to tell you but this is no forgery."

"Did I hear you right?" Mustang did not sound as fuming as before. However, the question was lurking with sweet trap.

Beyond expectation, it did not seem to pose any deterring factor on Havoc, as he reconfirmed his findings without second thought. "Look!" He shoved the documents to Mustang's hand. "Your signatures, stamps, official letter head… This thing is as real as alchemy."

"Alchemy, you say?" Mustang immediately calmed down, as if Havoc had ringed a bell in him. He made no further growling but inspecting the documents quietly. "Dismiss the firing squads, lieutenant!" He murmured. His volume had apparently turned down to normal conversational level. "Every one of you is relieved of your duties until being summoned. Is that understood?"

It was a bitter pill to swallow. The lieutenant did, nonetheless. All who had served in the military knew more than anyone that arguing with a superior officer was very much like turning their lives into living hell, if not a burning one. "Sir, yes sir!" Then, the lieutenant led his troop and left.

Mustang also set off, without a word. Falman, who was talking to the patrols near the gate, Havoc, and Breda immediately followed.

"Let's go, kiddo!" Breda called for the warrant officer.

"Coming!" Fuery answered and jogged to his commanding officers.

"What do you think?" asked Mustang. He did not seem to direct the query to specific one of them. Nevertheless, Havoc, who was at his right, was the first spoken.

"It stinks like fish," the blond major said, half-jokingly. The rest of the team knew him well to fathom the grave meaning behind.

"Major Breda?"

"Even the blind could tell there is a mole among us. By 'us', I mean the military."

"Espionage was within my calculation. But it always never fails to surprise me." Mustang then took a deeper breath.

"The days coming will be harder, general. Please don't wear yourself out before then," said Falman.

"The second lieutenant is right. The State is still depending on you. The rest of us will dig out this spy," said Havoc, as he could glimpse the sign of anxiety on the one-eyed general. "Unless… you think one of us is the mole."

"I can't afford to lose trust on my henchmen. Besides…" He smirked, "I dare you to sneak out information under my very nose, if you are immune to fire."

The rest of the group giggled. There had been hardly any amusing chatter ever since Mustang climbed to the top.

"Falman? Fuery?"

"Yes general!" The junior officers knew Mustang's demand. "The colonel was not found among the bodies." Fuery added.

"The guards saw her left, alone," Falman then reported.

"You are not worrying about your wild card, are you, chief?" Havoc asked, out of curiosity.

Mustang remained mum.

"General, is it because of Grumman's death?" asked Breda. Again, the question was unanswered, as the conversation ended abruptly by swam of civilians. Notebook, pens, and cameras in their hands were the powerful weapons which had been revived after Bradley's fall. It did not take longer than a few seconds to round up the party.

"General Mustang! We heard gunshots coming from high prison. Was there an execution?"

"General Mustang! Who did you execute? Was General Grumman among the list?"

As the questions turned to seek for Mustang's responsibility, Breda stepped up and took control. "General Mustang had not ordered an execution. He—"

"I passed the execution." Mustang interrupted.

Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery were surprised by Mustang's statement, since he deliberately made himself a scapegoat. The bewildered henchmen watched their superior carried on. "All the convicts had gone through trials. I had no authorities in delivering a verdict. It was the military council's decision."

"Was General Grumman among the executed?"

"Yes."

The answer stirred the crowd. "Why the execution was carried out in such haste? Is it true that Grumman's reign had been threatening you?"

"Why Colonel Hawkeye was released then? Did you pressure the council to release your fiancée?"

"As I'd stressed, all ruling is made by the council. I have no influence in the outcome." Hastily, Mustang forced his way out of the congested mass.

"General Mustang! General Mustang…"

A squad of military police, which had been standing by, stepped in and formed a line of human blockade to hold the media.

Falman nimbly took over. "I am Second Lieutenant Vato Falman and will be answering your questions."

Soon, the rest of the group also retreated smoothly.

"Why general? If the enemies were to know their mastermind had been executed, their desperation might accelerate the attack," Breda reasoned. "Besides, it was not your responsibility to speak of."

"I'm confused too, chief."

"This is not the time to defend myself. If the media finds that it was due to a forgery, there will be more speculations and my competence as the first commander-in-chief will be questioned."

"I may be ignorant, general, but I don't see your action would make the situation any better, if not worse." Fuery said.

"I can give you a quick lesson, warrant officer. Even when all hope is lost, and no one to trust, the citizens are your best bet. Civilians may seem helpless in the time of war. But without their support, all war is lost even before the battle begins."

"So you were proving that you had nothing to hide."

"Exactly!"

"Speaking of which… Who could possibly be the culprits who forged the documents?" Havoc wondered.

"Well," Mustang said, "who would want Grumman dead?"

"You!" Fuery said aloud. "Ouch!" A hard slap to the back of his head immediately ensued. "Sorry general!"

"The President? They had been sworn enemies for longer than we know," said Havoc.

"Grumman had a strong defense against him. He had to be an imbecile to kill the head of the military down and end his Presidency. Plus, his past history showed no sign of mercy to any military threat. Grumman would have been dead if he had the chance. Who else?"

Havoc rubbed his chin, and said, "The rest of the top brass, perhaps?"

"And they had just joined Grumman." Breda said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Think about how Grumman was brought in."

"He surrendered." Havoc blurted out, indifferently.

"Now, the time frame. Is it not seemed odd to you that his death was arranged a little rush? Almost by the time we received the news of his apprehension?"

"Like Grumman had something that we should not know."

"Or, that Grumman's surrender was a sign of betrayal."

"His allies!"

The team fell into silence. Pairs of black boots continued to make low thud as they walked.

"Are you positive that it is all right?" Havoc asked, his fingers intertwined and pillowed the back of his neck. "She will definitely look for you… you know? Colonel Hawkeye…"

"Like I've said, Havoc," Mustang answered. His did not sound as irritated, but his uttering was heavy, as if he was out of energy. "I will face her when I have to."

* * *

The Headquarters could not be much boisterous, although most soldiers had not volunteered to work at night shift. It was one o'clock in the morning. Some of them were seen to doze off in their posts, the rest were merely squeezing the last bit of their energies to hang on till the sunrise. Only few of them notice the fresh face that came in. The first stop the officer made was the communication detachment.

"Colonel Hawkeye!" One of the radio technicians called in amazement. He rubbed his eyes disbelievingly. The blond women in a suit of neat uniform had come back.

"Good morning!" Hawkeye smiled warmly.

"You are released! Thank goodness! I knew you were innocent!"

"Ah…" She dropped her smile, changing to a cold face, as her grandfather's death scene replaying before her eyes. "I'm very glad that I am released too." She said almost in monotone.

"Are you here to pick up the log book?"

"Yes. But I need the record for the main channel to compare with."

"Certainly! Although, it might take a while. If you are not in a hurry—"

"No! No! I can wait."

"Very well, sir." The radioman then took a key and entered the record storage.

Hawkeye scanned the room. Most of the technicians and officers were busy processing and transmitting information. None seemed to realize her presence in the station. Hawkeye swiftly moved forward and entered the storage. At the first sight, she saw the sergeant handling an enigma machine.

"Colonel Hawkeye!" The sergeant in the storage called. "You shouldn't be here! Only communication officers are allowed in this room."

"I think I can help myself, sergeant."

Less than five minutes, Hawkeye exited the storage, with a thin hardcover book in her hand. As the door closed behind her, a pair of legs clad in blue pants was seen stretching out across the floor, limped.


	47. Assassination

Mustang had buried himself in paperwork since the high prison incident examining every small print and smudges before endorsing them. Without his aide and under the pressure of imminent attack to the nation, it was his top priority not to lose the State he loved through some erroneously made documents. He knew it better. One careless signature would be all it cost to make himself a joke in the history. He shivered at that thought, and dwelled his eye back to the stack of documents in his hands.

Burning midnight oil was proven to be ineffective on accelerating the progress. His body began to feel the overwhelming lethargy. Had not the opened door allowed outside footsteps to permeate the room, his brain would have long succumbed to the alluring night.

"Give me a reason not to shoot you!"

It woke Mustang instantly, realizing a gun was cocked against his temple. As the voice registered into his mind, his muscles relaxed.

"On day one, I consigned my life to your hands. It was my decision and your duty. Whatever fate you have arranged for me, I will neither hate, nor regret. Just pull the trigger."

Mustang did not need to turn his head and look to sense that her hand was shaking. Her grim and merciless voice slipped into devastation. "You killed him," she said.

Mustang shared her sorrow. He too was disappointed because his precious subordinate had lost faith in him. This standoff between them could have been avoided, had she not handled the situation alone. "Why couldn't you trust me?" He shouted angrily.

"You weren't here! Those two years… You don't understand… He had surrendered all he knew. Was that not enough?"

"What are you talking about?" Mustang turned to look at her. "I had not received anything from him!"

"He met you after he surrendered. He told me so." Hawkeye watched the man's doubtful expression. "You didn't order the execution, did you?"

"No! The document was a counterfeit. When I arrived at the high prison, he was already dead."

"The news—"

"Damn it, Hawkeye!" Mustang shouted, hands slammed flattly on his desk, and stood up. "Have you not being with me long enough to know that it was for the show? Shoot me in the head then!"

The glass window shattered and the sound of high-speed projectile swept their ears. Mustang stared at his colonel, eye wide opened, mouth gawped. Hawkeye, on the other hand, dropped her gun just in time to hold the fallen general in her arms. She too, sank to the floor, kneeling, with the weight propped against her chest.

"General…" Hawkeye yelped softly, as if her voice was stolen.

She was hoping for a faint twitch, but there was no movement. Her hands turned cold, slowly stroke up his back and stopped at his occipital. She turned her head hesitantly to her right shoulder, where Mustang's head was rested. The hair at the back of his head was wet. When she took her left hand off his head, she found it covered in blood.

A troop marched in, heavily armed. Among them were Breda and Havoc, who dreaded at the sight of bloody general and the Browning handgun on the floor.

"Colonel Hawkeye…" Havoc called out, cautiously, not wanting to agitate the woman. "Lay General Mustang down. We'll get you help, both of you." Havoc offered generously.

With Mustang in her arms, Hawkeye did not churn, even a little. The armed troop inching in, warily, as the general was reposed on the floor tenderly.

"Hands on your head! Turn slowly!"

Hawkeye obeyed. As she turned, she pierced her eyes firmly into Havoc's then Breda's. Strangely, the majors could interpret her unspoken message.

"Save him," she uttered and her eyes softened.

Havoc spotted the warning for drastic action. "No!" He shouted.

At that time, Hawkeye had swung her elbow to the back, jabbing straight into one of the soldiers' jaw. In one smooth sweep, she lowered her body, snatched a pistol from the soldier's vest, and shot at the chandelier, detaching it from the ceiling. Darkness engulfed the spacious room, smashed glass rang the ears. Then, the air was still, as no one was moving.

"Don't just stand there!" Breda roared. "Find her!"

"It's no use, Breda," said Havoc, watching the troop rambling around with flashlights. "She's gone."

* * *

Author's note: please, please, please review the story because I need feedback to determine if I should continue. If you find it boring, point it out. There is no right or wrong response.


	48. By her side

His vision was blur. The back of his head was hurting as if it was going to split apart. Was he drunk again? Maybe he was, because he felt the bed moving. No, there were several people pushing it in hurry. What was going on? He then peered hard to his surroundings. Most of them were strangers he did not recognized, but the plumb face with orange head and the tall blonde had given him a clue – it was another prank.

"General Mustang!" He heard both Havoc and Breda calling him. The ringing in his eardrums signaled that he was more like being yelled at. That was enough! They had gone overboard this time. Only one person could end this and he needed her now.

"Where… where is… Hawkeye?" He asked, while being surprised of his shortness of breath. The nervous behavior shown by his subordinates won his smirk.

"She's not here, general." Breda spoke after a few seconds.

"I know that!" He shouted angrily, coughing violently as a result.

"Chief, stay calm. We promise to bring her here as soon as possible," said Havoc.

"No, I want… her… here… now…"

Then bright light engulfed him, and faded away.

Mustang jolted up from his sleep. He propped himself up and noticed that he was in his own bedroom. The eye-patch and uneven scars on his body reminded him of a vicious fight with Bradley. That was it! He had overthrown Bradley's dictatorship. What happened just then must be a nightmare.

He looked at the clock. It was already two in the afternoon. Hawkeye should be back from the market by now. He slowly leaved the bed and walked to the living room to find the lieutenant. As he stepped out of his room, he found a blonde woman general, clad in blue uniform, talking to Hawkeye. The general noticed Mustang's presence and abruptly finished the conversation.

"Let me know as soon as possible," Armstrong said as she rose up from the couch and headed to the door. "I hope you will make the right decision." She then opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door behind, not even bothered to greet Mustang, as if the colonel did not exist.

"She is a slave driver, isn't she?" Mustang asked half-jokingly as he approached Hawkeye, who pulled a long face. Something was not right.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Hawkeye looked at him with melancholy. "I've found my grandfather. He's your mentor, General Grumman."

"That's great!" He realized that he had given the wrong response. He admitted that the connections between the three of them were a little hard to believe that it was all coincidence. Still, Hawkeye was not the type of person who would make a mountain out of a molehill. Besides, she had been searching for her long lost relatives for years. "You are not happy." He commented.

"He's planning on a coup de tat. The current president is his target." Hawkeye said, her hands trembling.

Mustang pulled her close to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What should I do, colonel? What should I do?"

"We'll figure that out. There will be a way."

Then, something was beeping. The rhythm had been hastened. It was the operating room. The medical team was racing against time to rescue their patient.

"BP's dropping! I can't measure his pulse."

"I'm still looking for the bullet. There's too much blood."

_Hawkeye…_

He had to get back to her.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_

Someone was singing.

_"How I wonder what you are."_

Mustang saw himself walked into a nursery room, where he first saw the crib with a musical toy hanging above. It was the same toy that played the melody.

_"Up above the world so high,"_

He turned to his left. There stood a blonde woman smiling at him.

_"Like a diamond in the sky…"_

She was having an infant rested against her chest as she was rocking gently left and right.

"Look! It's daddy!" The woman said to her child. The infant suckled at the pacifier in response.

Mustang immediately moved toward the mother and child. His hand caressed the infant's head. A few months old probably, he had brown hair, rosy cheeks… His son, perfect and beautiful.

As blissful as it was, he couldn't recall having a wedding, or his wife's pregnancy. He couldn't even recall of witnessing his son's birth. However, everything before him was very real, so real that he could not believe that himself. Was that a dream? Was he dreaming? No, there was no time to dream. There was someone he had to see. It was important. He needed to find her, before it was too late.

"Hawkeye!"

Pain immediately took control. Mustang held his head, thinking that it was going to burst.

"General!"

Mustang looked up. Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc were all here. He later realized all the machines and instruments that were attached to him.

"Looks like you are awake." The man in the white coat said.

Mustang rubbed his bandaged head and blurted out, "I was shot."

"Yes, general. You were very fortunate that the bullet did not go deeper. I'm going to perform some examination, if you may." The physician then took out a small flash light and shone the light on Mustang's right eye, before keeping it away. "Now, look at my finger, and follows it."

Mustang obeyed.

"It seems like you are doing great. Any double vision?"

"Everything looks kind of blur."

"This should be normal. But since you had suffered a similar brain trauma before, we will monitor your condition more closely to check for escalated damage to your brain."

"Thanks doctor."

"You're welcome."

The soldiers waited for the doctor to leave the ward before Mustang started to talk again. "Where's Hawkeye?" Mustang demanded.

"We have searched throughout the city and there is still no sign of her. She's avoiding us." Havoc said.

Mustang grew anxious. Where would she go? He could only hope that she did not seek for Grumman's underlings for help as it was too dangerous. What worried him more was that she could have been looking for her grandfather's murderer and reacted recklessly, not to mention that Mustang had also become a victim himself, only to add fuel to the fire.

"There's too much at stake. If we can secure Hawkeye then we will win this. We cannot let Amestris fall into enemy's hands, understand?"

"Yes, general!" Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery saluted.

* * *

Night at the presidential residence had never been much calmer. In fact, the atmosphere was eerily silent. The President shuddered. He moved his eyes away from work and looked up. The windows were wide open. He stood up and removed his reading glasses, thinking, did he not close the windows already?

"Please come with us, Mr. President."

The voice jolted him. Turning to his back, he found a human figure loomed in under the dim light. His eyes widened when he recognized that face.

"Riza… Hawkeye?"

Several people showed up behind her, all armed.

"Conspiracy!" The President fell back step by step. "This is a conspiracy!"

"Hummer, we are running out of time." The man stood next to Hawkeye said.

The urge had Hawkeye charged at the President and struck him at the neck. As if been turned off like a switch, her victim collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Author's note: Can I get some review please? :D


End file.
